A Misunderstanding
by Addicted-To-Life
Summary: Well, this is about Naruto and his twin sister being abandoned and saved on a cold winter night and then raised by...Read and find out Crossover with various shows/games. Not majorly, but one or a couple of other characters will appear. Pairings vary.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, for all those who know me…Good for you! XD Sorry, I felt I had to say something to break the ice. Anyway, this story is going to part crack, part sugar high, part angst, everything awesome, and in my opinion my best story. Of course, you don't have to agree with me. If you have your critism, please speak about it in a NICE way, otherwise it will be considered a flame and I will sick Kisame on you! **

**Kisame: Hey! I'm not a tool you can use and order arou-**

**Shut it Shark-Bait. **

**Naruto and Kakashi: Sharkbait! Hoo ha ha!**

**Dude wtf? Ok, ummm, nervermind…**

**Deidara: Will you please start the story before you get beaten up by us? We're already pissed off at you for earlier stories! **

**Hehehe…Yeah, fine…Since you're in a hurry, Dei-chan if you will?**

**Deidara: CHAN! WHAT THE FUCK! **

**DON'T KILL ME! I'M JUST AN INNOCENT WRITER!**

**Kisame: -falls over laughing his ass off-**

**Deidara: -grumbles- Saryna does not own any characters in this story besides her OCs. Naruto is not owned by her, nor will she ever own it. **

**Spoil my fun, why don't you? –Deidara smirks- ON WITH THE STORY!**

Snow swirled all around, it danced in between the forests as if it were alive. It turned the trees to ice, and dumped more white crystals onto the ground. Icicles hung from various places, and the winter sun would shine through the ice, creating a beautiful illusion. It was dead silent in the beautiful, enchanted woods. However, two high pitched wails soon pierced through the air. Birds quickly fluttered, disturbed by the foreign noise that was rarely heard in their home.

The view switches and suddenly, in a small clearing where the snow had melted into a small circle were two babies. They were abandoned, for no one was around to help the pitiful creatures. The said humans were twins; one was a girl, the other, a boy.

The baby girl had bright red hair, with darker red and gold streaks running through her curling short hair. Her skin was pale, and while her eyes were closed for the moment, when they would open you would see the most beautiful shade of green you ever saw.

The boy on the other hand, had short, blonde spikes for his hair with dark red streaks running through. His eyes were opened, and he had calmed down for he sensed and saw something nearby. His reaction to whatever it was, was a happy gurgle. His own gorgeous sapphire blue eyes lit up with happiness at the fluffy creature in front of him.

A white she-wolf looked deep into the young human's eyes and she liked what she saw. Another wolf, this time a tawny she-wolf, walked up to the young girl and gently picked her up by the blanket she was wrapped in. The white wolf picked up the boy by his blanket, and the two wolves carried their cargo into the surrounding darkness, deeper into the woods.

Meanwhile, back in a nearby village, the leader of Konohagakure was furious. He had just recently caught wind of the village's orphanage being burned down.

"WHERE ARE THEY? KAMI HELP ME, IF NO ONE FINDS THOSE TWO BABIES I WILL BURN THIS GOD-FORSAKEN VILLAGE DOWN ALONG WITH EVERY SINGLE IDIOT IN IT!" he roared, and the village quaked with his statement. Every villager was frightened for their life, for they knew exactly why the Hokage was so pissed off.

This year, on October 10, a large monster attacked. Its name was Kyuubi no Kitsune, and it was a great fox demon. It ravaged the town, and many had died. In a desperate attempt to save his home, the recently deceased Fourth Hokage took a newborn baby and sealed the great demon into the babe. In fact, which is a fact barely anyone knows, is that the baby was his own son, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. However, he wasn't the only baby born that night. A girl was born, Naruto's sister: Yasuragi Uzumaki Namikaze. However, as Naruto was the older, the desperate Hokage took his only son.

Although he was no fool, he had hoped that the village would treat his son as a hero. But instead, they viewed not only Naruto a demon, but Yasuragi one as well since she was his twin. Their mother had disappeared, leaving her two children alone and unprotected in the world. This had enraged the elderly Hokage greatly, for he had thought he knew Kushina. However, he now saw that he misjudged her character greatly.

Recently, the past months had been torture. Not only did Sarutobi have to re-claim his title as Third Hokage and continue his duties, but he had to watch out and baby sit the twins as well. He had felt as if he couldn't trust anyone in the village, and he had been right. Despite the danger of facing the Hokage, many assassins had tried to kill the defenseless babies, and many had tried so in public while people cheered. Even with the Hokage right there! Soon, people figured out that their leader was on the 'demons' sides and secretly tried to kill off the babes, but Sarutobi expected that and stopped those attacks as well.

However, he thought he could trust the orphanage. Surely, an elderly couple who took care of orphan kids would be nice to the twins? Obviously, he had misjudged character again. He saw how they treated them, and before he could act, someone burned the orphanage down in an attempt to kill the poor creatures. When he finally found out, the day after, his investigation team discovered it had been the couple themselves, who blamed the fire on the babies saying how the 'twin brats' tried to kill them.

"That's it. No more." He said, his heart clenched in shame and guilt. It was his fault that the twins were now dead.

"Hokage-sama…" one of his most faithful shinobi tried to speak, but nothing came out. It was too sad of a day to try and cheer someone up.

"I tried, and I failed. It's my fault because I was foolish and believed that the villagers of this town had the Will of Fire in them, and that they were pure. However, they couldn't see past the fact that Kyuubi was sealed inside the boy to protect this village. He was a hero, and she was his sister. His defenseless little sister. They were just babies, human and pure. No more, Kakashi. I'm done being nice. They wanted a demon, now they have one." His voice rang throughout the village through a speaker system. Everyone had heard his speech, and now people felt both fear and shame.

Who were they to make two defenseless babies demons? They now realized that it wasn't the babies who were monsters…No, it was them. And now it was too late.

"I failed to protect the Fourth Hokage's children." With that last shocking sentence, the village would experience a new type of leadership: the cruel and tough kind. After the 'Incident', Sarutobi would no longer be the kind Professor everyone thought he was. No, now he punished them mercilessly.

All because of a simple misunderstanding.

A large pack of wolves were circled around two tiny babies. The exact same babies we saw earlier. All the wolves were growling, yapping, and communicating with each other. Finally, the white she-wolf stepped up, and she barked at the others and all became quiet. You can tell that this female was the lead dog.

Since we cannot understand wolf language, we will translate it so you can hear what they are saying.

"QUIET! It is not so difficult a concept to understand. I am taking these pups into my care, nevertheless they are human and one smells like Gekido. He is our great cousin, so it is only natural to help his host, and his host's sister." The silver wolf explained, and whines were heard.

"Muzai, this is a dangerous task. If the humans hear that two human pups are seen with our pack, they'll know-" a black and brown male wolf growled, and Muzai snapped back.

"Fool, they abandoned them! Because of the young lad having Gekido sealed inside him, and the lass is his twin. Because of their relation to each other, they view her as much as a demon as he." This time growls were replies. Some of them were heard saying these:

"Foolish ningen! They throw one of their own defenseless in a winter like THIS?"

"I say we go and teach em' a lesson!"

"Surely SOMEONE had to have cared for these pups? What about them?"

"SILENCE! Yes, someone HAD cared for these pups, but not good enough. Tate and I were called by a human, and asked us to look after them. After much thought, we agreed. And wolves to not go back on their words!" she yelled the last part out and she was greeted with howls. In return, she howled back, louder, longer, and more emotional than the rest. They kept it up for a while, until finally they calmed down.

"But how will we care for them? Surely you don't think you can raise them by yourself with the help of a ningen, a human?" Muzai looked at the one who had spoken, Blaez.

"I can. And I will. If it comes to help, I will require the service of the one who called me. I will ask them to find a human female to help us. I doubt it will come to that, however." She sniffed the air, and shook her head. "Enough of this. My mind is made up and none of you will change it! I am the pack leader, my word is law!" finally, all arguments came to an end. Whatever decision their leader made, they knew it was a sound idea. She was wise and had gotten them through dark times.

"Our human contact had told us their human names were Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the lad, and Yasuragi Uzumaki Namikaze, his young sister. However, their wolf clan names will be Sandalio and Ulrica of the Hell Wolf Tribe!" a loud cheer went up and Muzai looked at her new human pups and smiled, or what wolves saw as a smile. Humans would see it as a baring of teeth, and any who saw this sight would have thought she was going to eat the babies. But no, to the wolves, it was a gesture of motherly love.


	2. Chapter 2

**There is a really good reason why I didn't update and here it is: The computer got a stupid virus and so after many failed attempts at trying to cure my baby, mom had to restart it and all that jazz. All files were lost and I couldn't get on Microsoft word, and even she keeps SAYING she'll get Microsoft, she hasn't done it yet. But I found out I can use Microsoft Works, so I'm writing again! YES! Everyone, cheer with me!**

**Axel: BOOOOO! Get off the stage, PB!**

**STOP CALLING ME THAT! JUST BECAUSE I DYED MY HAIR AND IT LOOKS LIKE PEANUT BUTTER AND JELLY, DOESN'T MEAN U CAN CALL ME THAT!**

**Axel: I-I thought you loved me…**

**AWWWWW! Even though Roxas is the puppy-dog face best, YOU LOOK SO CUTE!**

**Axel: Cute? WHAT THE HELL SARYNA! I'm not cute, I'm SEXY. Got it memorized?**

**Yes, yes you are. And yes, I HAVE gotten it memorized…XD ANYWAY! So, here's what everyone has been waiting for! AND THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED!**

**Jaden: Uh, there were only two who reviewed…**

**Yes, Jaden I know…hey, wait a minute. Don't you have a duel date with Jesse?**

**Jaden: Uhhhh**

**Don't worry! I won't tell anyone! Now, for the chapter everyone's been waiting for!**

**Axel: Uh, PB?**

**What dammit?**

**Jaden: Don't you have a disclaimer to do?**

**…dammit. I don't own Kingdom hearts, or Yugioh GX, or Naruto…But I do own this PB&J sandwich in my hand! Yummy!**

**Axel and Jaden: Without further ado…**

**LET THE STORY BEGIN! OMG I LOVE THIS SONG!**

Sandalio and Ulrica turned out to be a challenge for the clan to raise. In the beginning it was easier because they could drink the wolf milk, and wolves would cuddle around the babies so they wouldn't freeze. Of course, it all got harder the older they grew. Soon it wasn't milk they needed, but food. And since they were growing, more wolves would be needed to keep them warm during winter. During other months, it was no problem because nights would be variably warm. Food was the more worrisome issue, though. They couldn't feed a human baby raw meat for obvious reason, and they couldn't just live off plants. Soon, Muzai was forced to call in her human.

Muzai walked towards a small clearing where there was a crystal pond with a waterfall flowing into it. She looked into the water, and touched her nose in it. Closing her eyes, she concentrated. Soon, a shadowy figure looked back at her.

"Hello again, Muzai. Having trouble I presume?" joked a male voice. Muzai growled.

"Obviously, or I would not have called you…It's about food. They're starting to grow too old for just milk. They need human food, which is something we don't exactly have in full supply." she heard a sigh.

"Yeah, I figured this would happen. Well, let's see. I'll send some of my people down to help you out, 'kay?" the wolf nodded with relief.

"Thank you."

"No problem. It should be me thanking you, after all. Now, I have to go. I have to schedule another meeting, which I know the whole organization hates! Hehe! I love to make their lives miserable!"

"You're a weird human." was all the she-wolf said as the image faded away. Glad that the whole situation was settled, she went to arrange a clan meeting of her own. Maybe humans and animals weren't so different after all? She chuckled at the thought and left the clearing.

MERRYCHRISTMASHAPPYNEWYEARS!

"So, four people need to go care for two brats? I'm out." said a blonde man, who had a cigarette in his mouth. Several people sighed, and there were a few giggles heard.

"I'll go. I'm bored as hell anyway. I'd be fun teaching pyromania to the two." grinned a redhead whose hair cascaded down his back in spikes. His green eyes glittered.

"One down, three more spots to fill." said the leader, who was standing in front of the crowd.

"Hey, I'll go!" yelled a blonde haired girl, who was jumping up and down. She was barely clothed, as her shirt was a simple bathing top, and her shorts were short. It appeared she had on a matching bottom piece underneath her shorts.

"Great, we have a pyromaniac and a hyperactive girl so far to help raise and teach the poor kids." sighed someone and others agreed.

"Well, if someone responsible wants to help as well, we have two more spots to fill."

"I'll go." came the immediate and quiet response, cutting the leader off at the end. A pale man in a tattered red cape, with long and pretty black hair. Of course it also stuck up in some places, but it had the look of _purposely mess up_ hair style. His ebony eyes looked at the leader who nodded.

"Who else?"

"I'll go as well." came a feminine voice. It came from a scantly dressed woman, who was tan and had what seemed like rabbit ears sticking at the top of her head. What clothes she had on pretty much acted as armor, and her long white hair was tied into a high ponytail. Her golden eyes looked back hiding all emotions.

"All right, that's it. Axel, Rikku, Vincent, and Fran. You four are now the twins' caretakers, teachers, and human family. Don't worry for those of you who wanted to go. You'll all end up meeting them, but that's for another time. For now, you four get your things ready. You leave tomorrow." the four nodded and walked out. The leader kept the others, however, to talk about more things.

CROSSOVERSROCK!BWUHAHAHAHA!

"So…? What did he say?" asked Tate, as she saw her best friend appear out of the trees. The air was warm, and some wolves were watching the twins so Tate and Muzai could have a break.

"He's sending some humans to help with the care and teachings of Sandalio and Ulrica." her eyes softened at the twins' names. Already they held a special place in the leader's heart.

"That's a relief. With their help we can get another source of warmth for them during the winter and they can go into town for whatever humans need." Tate grinned a wolf grin and Muzai smiled back at her friend.

"Ok, now that that's all done. What do you say of us going hunting? I heard there a couple of juicy looking deer passed by earlier." the white wolf looked back, grinning.

"Hell yeah!" she suddenly looked years younger as she raced her lifelong friend into the forests.

LETSSEEWHATSGOINGONATKONOHA!

In the nearby town of Konoha, no one dared to speak about the incident that haunted thousands. Sarutobi had cracked down hard on the village. He found, interrogated, and killed all those found guilty of harming/harassing Naruto. Few were found innocent. Those that were innocent were Kakashi, several ANBU and other ninja, Iruka Umino, the Inuzukas, some of the Hyuuga's and Uchiha's, Aberame's. Akamichi's, Sarutobi's, Nara's, Yamanaka's, and a few civilians. Of course, Sarutobi couldn't kill the entire village so he spared many. Those that lived soon changed over a new leaf. They swore that if somehow the two babies had lived, were saved by someone and just taken away, they swore they wouldn't treat them horribly.

Sarutobi placed all sorts of new laws on Konoha. He paid no heed to the Council. No matter what they thought, they held no power over the Hokage, though they liked to think they did. Especially that Danzo.

Ah, Danzo. One of the more scandalous trials were that of the Counicl vs. the Hokage. Many members had been found guilty, and evidence was stacked against them. Danzo outright admitted it when he was accused, and when Sarutobi ordered him to be killed, ROOT ANBU appeared, and they along with Danzo disappeared. Konoha was searched thoroughly: every nook and cranny, every secret hideout, and the old HQ of ROOT was found and destroyed. The entrance was sealed forever.

Of course, it's been a couple of months since then. It calmed down quiet a bit, but times were harder with the new laws. ANBU were seen everywhere, watching every single person. There was little privacy. There was a curfew and people who disobeyed the rules were imprisoned for a single month. A few rebels had, of course, rebelled at first, but they soon learned their lesson.

Of course, people from other villages couldn't say that Konoha were "softies" now. Ninja training improved, and without the intervention of the Council, the tests became harder. This weeded out the weak ninjas, and while it was cruel, it benefited the village. Now with weak ninjas out of the training, stronger ninja would be produced. He also got rid of the "Ninja Rules" as they were called. While it was convenient to have no emotions ruling over you when killing your target (who could very well be innocent) it also proved to cause people to go insane. With the help of his more loyal followers, Sarutobi inserted a program helping to teach the emotionless ninja emotions. The "patients" mostly consisted of ROOT members who wanted to be helped, but they contained others as well. Uchihas and Hyuugas were sent here, to learn how to not be arrogant asses.

That's another thing. With the Council out of the way, Fugaku and Hiashi found they could disarm their own Councils. The Hyuuga Council and the Uchiha Council were no longer around, and the two could rule their clans more freely. They encouraged their clans to intertwine and to stop being arrogant.

It was these aspects that made Konoha be a better place. It was these changes that once again brought hope to Sarutobi's eyes. He cleansed the village and purged it of all its evil. He hoped now that it would prosper into the village his teachers once dreamed of. And maybe now, his two students would come back to help.

Sarutobi sighed as he walked away from the window that could see over the east side of the village. He doubted his students would come back, especially after their grandchildren were thought to be dead. He sat at his desk and sifted through the papers without complaint. After this, he would spend time with his own family.

He smiled a soft smile that was rare to be seen except around family. His second son had just gotten married to a kind and pretty woman. Of course his first son, Asuma, was still a bachelor but…his eyes turned to the paper that he was currently looking at.

'_Kuranai Yuhi is promoted to Jounin, eh?' _he thought. Maybe Asuma wouldn't be single for long. Especially if he was to show Kuranai the ropes. The old man smiled as he signed the paper, granting permission. He could see lots of mini Sarutobi's running around Konoha in the near future. Maybe one could even take his place as Hokage one day.

With that thought stuck in his head, Sarutobi was stuck in a good mood for the rest of the day.

THATWASFUNWASNTIT!

"Oh wow…this is pretty deep in the forests, eh?" wondered Rikku as she stretched with her arms raised above her. Her blond hair swayed with her energetic hyperness.

"We're probably going to have to build some kind of a shelter if we're going to live here the next few years." came the calm, serious voice of Vincent. His black eyes surveyed all around him, searching for enemies nearby that would be foolish to attack them.

"Man…that's gonna take work…Dammit." sighed Axel, the redhead of the group, who was snapping his fingers and creating a small flame every time.

"Stop that. You'll burn the forest down." Fran frowned as she nervously watched the pyro. Since she was a Vierra, she was more of an earth-type person and since she grew up with the forest to protect her, fire made her nervous.

Axel scowled, however he stopped nonetheless. "I'll stop…for now. I'm still teaching them how to summon fire!" Fran sighed but nodded.

The next few years will be long.

**HAHA! I TOLD PEOPLE THERE WOULD BE A MASSIVE CROSSOVER!**

**Axel: Uh…no you didn't.**

**What the fu-**

**Jaden: You said there would be ONE or TWO people from various games/shows/animes/whatever and etc. **

**Well…I…I want to add more people. IS THAT FUCKING ILLEGAL NOW?**

**Jaden and Axel: N-No! Not at all!**

**Ok then! -smiles widely- Now that THAT'S settled, I noticed several mistakes in the last chapter. I'll get to them later….Or maybe I won't. I probably won't. Just try to ignore all mistakes. I try not to misspell. Esp. with spellcheck. It really is rare for me to misspell things, esp with spellcheck. Man I love spellcheck. STUPID RED LINES! Anyway, Yes…I KNOW I misspelled the fucking title. I KNOW. No one has commented on this yet, but I know people will until I change it. And once again thank you! Jazze, I did this because I got tired of reading stories where Naruto would get hurt and Sarutobi did basically NOTHING to stop it. Oh, it got so old! Naruto gets attacked, Sarutobi worries and gets a teacher for him OR Naruto trains and becomes super powerful and/or evil. I'm not saying it's not a good plot, I'm just saying they're too many stories with the same plots. **

**Axel: Hey, we might wanna wrap this up. Got it memorized?**

**Why?**

**Jaden: Because that one person you dissed on Youtube is here trying to kill you.**

**What the? How the hell did he/she get my address?**

**Axel: um…u say it on ur account.**

**Crap…Let me explain. You see, they are people who go around on videos and then diss that artist/song/band. It pisses me off to extremes when they just diss that song/artist and don't just get off the video. I dissed this person who posted one of those, "You say Taylor swift I say Metallica, you say Pink, I say Three days grace, 88 percent of the population are turning to pop and rap. If you're part of the 12 percent who stay true to rock, copy and paste this in every video you go to" PISSES ME OFF! HEY PEOPLES! I LISTEN TO TAYLOR SWIFT AND THREE DAYS GRACE! I LISTEN TO PINK AND EMINEM! I ALSO LISTEN TO MUSICALS AND ALL SORTS OF SONGS! **

**Jaden/Axel: Uh…Saryna?**

**JUST BECAUSE YOU DON'T LIKE A CERTAIN GENRE OR ARTIST DOESN'T MEAN PEOPLE WHO LISTEN TO THAT ARTIST OR GENRE ARE IDIOTS! I LISTEN TO PRETTY MUCH EVERY SINGLE GENRE OUT THERE DAMMIT! MUSIC IS A BEAUTIFUL KIND OF ART WHERE YOU EXPRESS YOURSELF THROUGH WORDS AND SONG! AND DIPSHITS! IF YA WANNA LISTEN TO TRUE ROCK, LISTEN TO KISS AND ALL THOSE BANDS! Grrr…To people who get what I'm saying…THANK YOU for having common sense on you're shoulders. I'm probably gonna get yelled at for this but I don't give a shit…**

**Hidan: OMFG! THAT'S THE MOST I FUCKING HEARD YOU SWEAR! Holy shit, dude, it's fucking great!**

**HIDAN! YOU'RE SO SMEXY! Sorry, lol. No I'm not a crazy fan girl. I know the difference between obsession and a simple infatuation. I do admit, there ARE a lot of HOT guys out there. XD It doesn't help that I'm a yaoi fan girl also. Hey, for those of you who played Kingdom Hearts, don't tell that there hasn't been ONE moment where you haven't been like, "HOLY FUCKING SHIT! HE'S GONNA RAPE HIM!" (Axel stalks Roxas for crying out loud! Ok, for those who don't like yaoi I see your point but I'm a yaoi fan girl, therefore see from THAT point of view)**

**Jaden: You also have a very twisted and perverted mind.**

**No…compared to some of my friends, I'm as innocent as an angel.**

**Axel: …**

**Jaden:…**

**Hidan:…**

**You guys suck. Seriously. Anyway, thanks again for reviewing and for reading my sweet ass story! Ok, in my mind it is. Others might not agree. And I'm ok with that. BUT DON'T YOU DARE READ MY STORY, NOT LIKE IT, AND, INSTEAD OF BEING COURTEOUS AND CLICK THE BACK BUTTON,, FLAME MY STORY, I'LL SEND VINCENT TO KICK YOUR ASS! And I'll post your comment and your name publicly. And proceed to make fun of you. Where is the common curtsey people? Where did the manners go? And I'm only 17! Anyway, critism is greatly appreciated though! **

**Jaden: Are you done yet?**

**Yes…Now, to watch more Yugioh GX! -sweat drop- I can't believe I'm a teenager…I act like a kid…**

**Axel: A lazy kid at that. Got it memorized?**

**Yea…Oh well. XD BACK TO MORE MUSIC AND AWESOME ANIME EPISODES! SOUL EATER! I HAVEN'T SEEN THAT IN FOREVER!**

**Jaden: What the hell, what about MY show!**

**Oh yea…BACK TO YGX! -leaves- **

**Axel: YOUR show?**

**Jaden: Hehe…Hey, does she know that to watch YGX, she needs to be at the computer, right?**

**Axel: She'll figure it out…I'm gonna go stal- I mean, track down Roxas. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I love third block! This is one of the convo we have in in third block:**

**A: The US is gonna be destroyed or taken over soon.**

**Me: Heck no! If it is, I'm moving to Japan!**

**A: You can't.**

**Me: Why not?**

**A: Japan hates you.**

**Me: Fine, I'll move to Germany!**

**A: Can't. they hate you too. **

**Me: Fine, Australia!**

**A: They hate you too. They're full of British people.**

**Me: Britain doesn't hate us!**

**A: Yea…they do. They'll still pissed off at us for winning the Revolutionary War.**

**Me: …Africa!**

**A: Nope! They hate you too! They only place that doesn't hate us is Israel and Egypt. **

**Me: Egypt IS in Africa.**

**A: No it's not. **

**Me: Yea…it IS. **

**A: No it's not. **

**Me: Yes, it is.**

**A: Oh…yea…it is.**

**I love third block conversations. XD Yea, Brazil and Peru doesn't hate us either. I should post more third block convo's! In fact, I will!**

**Axel: You're gonna get kidnapped by the government never to be seen again. **

…**Probably lol since a lot of our conversations revolve around A being paranoid about the gov…and how she hates our current prez…and how she hates politics…and pretty much how the world hates us. Oh and we argued once whether or not the Soviet Union was part of Axis in WW2 and how they are/weren't Nazis. I said they weren't, and she disagreed. Luckily I had my history book and we looked it up. I was right. She thought Hitler was a communist too. But that's another convo for another convo time!**

**Axel: You make no sense.**

**I kno. Oh, I wonder if I said the dissy last chapter? I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! NOTHING! Except my own insanity and history book. Even that I don't own.-tear-**

**Axel: Anyway…**

**ANYWAY! THIS IS MADNESS!**

**Axel: What is?**

**-gives him a are-you-serious-look- Are you serious? This is madness! Madness! THIS! IS! SPARTA!**

**Axel: Ohhh….**

**And I thought Sora was slow…**

**Axel: I'M NOT SLOW!**

**Jeez, over-protective of your brain much. **

**Yuna: Um, Saryna you know that made no sense, right?**

**AWW! YUNA! -glomps- Sorry, Yuna rocks though! **

**Yuna: -blushes- You give me too much credit.**

**Rikku: No, she's right!**

**Axel: Wtf? Can we start the story now?**

**Yes. Start the story. Seriously…STOP READING THIS AND START READING THE STORY!…..NOW!**

It got easier after the humans came. They built a fair shelter that blended into the woods and moved the pups in with them. The wolf tribe moved closer to them also, so that Muzai wouldn't be far from her pups. After all, even with the humans help they were still _her_ pups. She told them so the day they got here.

So with their help, the twins grew amazingly and powerfully. Because of their contact with the demonic wolves so much, some of the demonic energy rubbed off onto Ulrica, turning her into a half demon. However, whether is was because of the seal or another force, Naruto stayed human.

They grew older and when they got old enough, Axel, Rikku, Fran, and Vincent all started to teach them. They grew more powerful, and soon it was realized who should teach who. Ulrica was better at closed ranged combat so Axel and Rikku were her teachers. The consequences of this was that she adapted to both their personalities.

Sandalio, on the other hand, had a personality which was a combination of both Fran and Vincent. It was amazing at how different the two looked and acted, yet you could see the similarities. Ulrica would sometimes completely shut down her emotions just as Sandalio would become hyperactive for a day.

Once again, it amazed everyone. To top it all off, the two would either finish each other's sentences or they would speak at the same time. It got on many nerves, so soon the two learned to calm that habit down a bit. They still did it, but not on a regular basis.

The twins were also taught by the wolves. Ulrica was taught how to shape shift, for since she was half-demon she could be either wolf, human, or both. Full demons, however, rarely or couldn't transform from their true forms. It was a possibility though difficult.

Sandalio was taught how to fight like a wolf, though it was humanized quite a bit. He was also taught to control Kyuubi's chakra/energy so he could be in better control of his powers.

The two grew, and they met other people who would visit them. They prospered and many who met them instantly fell in love with them. They were kind hearted and even to the most cruel person they would give hugs. Well, Ulrica would but Sandalio would settle to just nodding at them or smiling.

When Sandalio smiled, it felt like an angel himself was gracing anyone with their presence. His smiles showed how much he loved his large family, and how much they meant to him.

Ulrica wore her heart on her sleeve, and even though it could get annoying, her personality would intrude and warm itself on the coldest heart. Many chuckled when she first met Sephiroth, a pretty cold-hearted man.

It was Sephiroth's turn to go to the settlement and see how the children were progressing. When he got there, he was immediately bombarded by a small person and was knocked over.

"XEMNAS YOU'RE HERE! OHMYGOSHIMISSEDYOU! I CAN'T WAIT TO SHOW YOU…Wait…You're not Xemnas." and it all went off from there. Now Sephiroth was overly protective of his little 'sister' and 'brother'. It was amazing how much a person could be changed by the two.

It's been eleven years since that night where the two wolves found the crying baby, and the twins were still as busy training as ever.

Ulrica was currently trying to create a bomb with her fire powers, and all she kept getting was a spark like she always got. She growled with annoyance.

"This is annoying, can't we just go get sea-salt ice cream or something?" Sandalio was watching her, amused. His blue eyes glittered, and his arms were crossed as he leaned on a nearby tree.

"Nope! Axel told me to make sure you didn't get any ice cream until you created a fire bomb. It couldn't be that hard." she glared at his figure and he smirked.

"Bastard."

"You know you just insulted yourself with that statement." she ignored him and concentrated.

It was easy talking about it, but actually making a fire bomb was one of the most difficult things she had to create with her fire. It wasn't the shape that was hard, it was the making-it-blow-up part that she couldn't concentrate on it.

"You know…you suck as a teacher." she stated as he told her to concentrate once again.

"And you're not concentrating." the eleven year told his twin.

"Children, do we really need to fight?" came a voice and Ulrica pouted.

"Uncle Vincent! Sandy's being mean!" her twin sputtered angrily at the name as Vincent rolled his eyes, though the two kids could tell he was amused.

"I told you not to call me that!"

"You're just mad because you can't come up with something horrible from my name." she stuck her tongue out and then, ignoring both her uncle and brother, she concentrated once more on her task.

Seriously, she can create a range of weapons from fire but this bomb was so persistent in annoying her!

Gritting her teeth, she added a bit more air into the bomb then before and all of sudden she knew she created it. Yelping in surprise she threw it into the air and after five seconds there was a small explosion. Ash rained down lightly and all three got covered in it.

While two males were annoyed at the mess, one was jumping up and down squealing.

"I DID IT! I DID IT! I DID IT!" she laughed at the expressions of her brother and uncle, clutching her sides. "You two look so ridiculous! You should look in a mirror! Haha!" however, she suddenly felt it was a smart idea to run as she saw that her brother was stalking towards her angrily. "AHHH! MOM! MOM!" she promptly ran towards the meadow where the others were.

She saw Axel laying down enjoying the sun, Rikku poking him with a stick, and Fran away a little bit shaking her head at their antics. However, when they heard Ulrica crashing through the forest yelling for Muzai and laughing, Axel jumped up and immediately yelped when the stick poked into his sides hard. Rikku jumped back and apologized profusely, however she was knocked down by Ulrica who ran behind the white lead wolf who was watching the whole thing amusedly.

"MOM! HE'S TRYING TO KILL ME!" giggled Ulrica with wide eyes. Suddenly Sandalio also ran through the clearing, determined to catch his sister.

"Now, now. I'm sure it can't be that bad. Although, what's all over you two?"

"She finally was able to make a bomb-" Sandalio was caught off by Axel and Rikku.

"Really that's great!" they chorused and Rikku continued.

"Now we can show you the second part!"

"And when she threw the bomb in the air to make it explode, the aftermath was that we all got covered in _ash_!" he growled and Ulrica winced.

"I said SORRY!"

"NO YOU DIDN'T!"

"All right then, I'm sorry!"

"That doesn't make a difference!"

"It SHOULD!" she stuck her tongue in the air and Muzai sighed, pretending to be annoyed. The whole tribe watched the scene, amused.

"Ok, pups. Sandalio, she apologized. You know as well as I she didn't mean it, and that she had to throw it in the air unless you guys were put in danger. Ulrica, you should have warned your brother before throwing it though so he could have gotten out of the way."

"They weren't they only ones to get covered in ash." Vincent appeared, no less dirty than the other two and Ulrica smiled.

"Don't worry, Vinny! I won't tell _anyone_ about you getting grey hair!" with that statement many burst out laughing and Vincent eyes his niece/daughter.

"If you do, I'll tell people about the ramen incident." that made Ulrica grow silent as many wondered about what happened. Sandalio smiled, for he remembered when Ulrica first had ramen.

She never ate it ever again after that.

"Now I'm curious." murmured Axel, but he shrugged it off as he got up. "All right, all right. Kiddies, it's time to make up now." he got a mega-glare from Vincent and Sandalio and chuckles from others. Feeling nervous from the glares he put his hand behind his head and chuckled. "Haha…uh…So, Ulrica. About the sea-salt ice cream I promised…" she raced past him towards the east. "…you…Ok then! We'll be back in a bit! Don't wait up for us!" he hurriedly followed his little sister.

"I will never get those two's addiction to that stuff." Rikku pulled a face and Sandalio smiled in her direction. Fran was shaking her head, but she was smiling also.

"Humans are a race I shall understand." she simply said and Muzai agreed with her while the three humans in the area chuckled at her statement.

Meanwhile, Axel and Ulrica were chuckling as the younger described Vincent and Sandalio's faces.

"Vincent was like this," she continued her story as she pulled face into a comical expression, "and Sandalio was like," she changed her expression and Axel grabbed his sides in laughter.

"No kiddin, eh? Wish I could have been there to see it! Haha!" the two continued to talk and laugh as they headed towards the nearest town, which was Tanzaku town.

"Man, can't you guys give us a break with all this training?" the young girl suddenly complained and Axel smirked.

"Heh, we would but we got a surprise for you that's comin' up REAL soon." he teased and she squealed.

"Really? What is it? Ooohhh! Can't you tell me?" she begged and Axel rolled his eyes.

"Rikku, you, Sora, and Yuffie just can't wait for the surprise. Now that I think about it, Vaan and Jaden are like that too. Jeez." he waved a hand, telling her to calm down.

"Ok, fine! But can you tell me what it is! I promise to act surprised when you show it to us!" she pleaded and then using _that_ technique (no one knows who taught it to her, but many swore Roxas did since she started doing it after they met and because Roxas can do it the best).

The redhead winced and looked around, but then he heard whimpering and he looked down and cursed his luck. The dreaded puppy dog look. A curse to those who were weak to its effects. And Axel was one of them.

"All right! You're gonna get me in trouble for this." he whined as he rubbed his hand behind his head, a habit of his whenever he was nervous, sheepish, or anything of the sort. "We'll, remember when we told you and Sandalio that you guys were born in Konoha? But then villagers left you in the middle of the woods one winter night to die, and then Muzai and Tate found you two because of our leader asking them too?" Ulrica nodded, confused. Then her eyes widened as she thought of a possibility to where this was going. Axel saw her eyes widen and nodded.

They had reached the ice cream shop/café and walked in. Walking up to the counter, they ordered sea-salt ice cream, which wasn't a surprise to the woman behind the counter. The two were regular and popular costumers.

Taking their ice cream to a booth, they sat opposite of each other and whispered some more.

"Boss contacted the old man in Konoha, and told him you two were alive. He told him that he wanted you two to learn where you guys came from. It's up to you two though, if you want to be ninja. Technically, even though you came from Konoha, Sarutobi can't force you to serve the village since you were civilians and you were technically 'kicked out'." he made a face at the last two words and ate a piece of his ice cream.

The two stayed silent for awhile after that. They just ate their ice cream in silence. Finally, Ulrica spoke up.

"Won't they try to hurt us again?" she asked attentively. Axel scowled as he clutched the now clean stick in his hand.

"Not if I or any of the others have to say something about it. You'll be escorted by Yours Truly of course. The other three will have to go somewhere for a bit." seeing Ulrica's face at that he quickly added, "But they'll return! It's not like they're going away." he mentally smacked himself as she became even more depressed. "Look, they're going away for a week, no more. No less. Just a week. Since we're already in Fire Country, Boss ordered us to go check up on one of the power cores in the land. Of course, since we only need two to go, Fran and Vincent volunteered since they don't trust Rikku to do it. And they don't trust Rikku with me alone since I can't really control her hyperness. And then of course, Rikku said she had to go see a relative of hers anyway and would go with them." he smiled as she brightened up.

"Oh I see! So…Sandalio's stuck with us, huh?" she grinned at her best friend and he grinned back.

"Yep." he replied. Then he grew serious. "Remember, not a word. Muzai will tell you later today. So act surprised! Got it memorized?"

"Yep! Do you?" she grinned as he got confused.

"What the hell are you talking about? Don't you dare take my catchphrase!"

"What? But it's so cool!"

"No! Get your own!"

"…Do you want me to go back to Believe It?"

"…Blackmail is a crime."

"I know. Thank Vincent and Fran for teaching it to me."

"…"

"So?"

"NO! GET it memorized! You're not taking my catchphrase!"

Ulrica pouted the whole way back home while Axel grumbled under her breath about annoying eleven year olds and un-responsible adults. The two made quite a sight when they entered the clearing.

**All right that's chapter three! Haha! And one day after I posted two! Of course, I was planning to get this done yesterday and post if for Christmas but obviously I got distracted.**

**Axel: Obviously. By the way…how old ARE we? Because it seems you're doing something to Ulrica and me and I keep thinking I'm 33 or something.**

**EEEEWWW! THAT'S GROSS! WHAT 33 YEAR OLD HITS ON AN 11 YEAR OLD!**

**Roxas: Maybe you should explain the ages then so no get the wrong IDEA!**

…**I hate it when you guys are dementedly right.**

**Jaden: That's makes no sense and you know it.**

**Do I? Or are you just saying I know it for you to figure out if it really makes sense!**

**Axel/Roxas/Jaden: …**

**Ok! Ok! Here's what's happening:**

**Here are their ages now:**

**Axel: 22**

**Sandalio and Ulrica: 11**

**Fran: 24**

**Vincent: 25**

**Rikku: 19**

**Muzai: (she's a demonic wolf remember?) 155 which is equivalent to a 31 year old human)**

**Tate: 154**

**And that's it so far…right? Axel and Ulrica is NOT a pairing. It's pretty confusing because you KNOW that because that's their ages NOW, then that means they were 12 and stuff when they came to take care of Ulrica and Sandy right? Then if that's that, then that means Sora, Yuffie, and some of the younger peoples weren't born, right? WRONG!**

**Axel: She pretty much screwed with our ages.**

**Roxas: I'm 21 in this fic…Which is pretty messed up because in KH I'm like…well….No one knows Axel's age but still….**

**He's hot anyway. Dude, I don't care WHO the hell you are but Akatsuki and Organization XIII characters are HOT! Daaaamnm, I mean SERIOUSLY! All right, I know it seems like Muzai wasn't shown a lot and I know…She'll pretty much only be seen in flashbacks and a few times in between. Don't worry, the demonic wolf tribe are sandy and Ulrica's family. They won't leave them. But…I'll just let you read the next chapter. Oh yeah! Here's all the different anime/games I'll be including:**

**KH; FF /12/10-2; Yugioh/Yugioh GX; FMA; DMC; Bleach; maybe Soul Eater, and maybe a few others. No, I won't be introducing the whole cast but there will be a few characters. If you don't know any of these than I suggest you look up them up and read basic definitions of them. More characters will be from the Final Fantasy series and KH, but not too much. Jaden, Joey, and Seto from the Yugioh series. Edward and Envy from FMA. Dante from DMC, Orihime, Toshiro, and maybe a few others from Bleach. Black Star (sorry don't know how to make the star), Tsubaki, Soul Eater and Maka, and definitely Death the Kid, Liz, and Patty from Soul Eater. I think that should be enough. Idk though, I always change things at the last minute or forget to add things. **

**Roxas: This is gonna be confusing as hell isn't it?**

**Yep! But I'll clear things up if you get confused and ask. I'll try not to make it confusing, though. Really! **

**Axel: -sigh- You're as bad as Demyx…**

**YAY! That's a compliment, Axel! Demyx is AWESOME!**

**Axel: But I'm sexy!**

**Roxas: And I'm adorable!**

**True…true. Even though Roxas is emo as hell we all love him anyway!**

**Roxas: Hey, I'm not e-**

**You get emo! And so does Jaden! What is up with all the awesome characters either A) dying (for every time I have a favorite character, they DIE) B) something happens to them and they get depressed C)They go emo or D) they go insane (even tho that's not as bad)… Or something else happens. IT SUCKS DAMMIT!**

**Axel: Anyway…Merry Christmas and all that crap. **

**Yes! Happy Christmas and Merry New Year's! AHHH! AXEL VIDEO AND HOT SONG! **

**Axel: O.O**

**Roxas: Ha! You have a stalker! Karma's a BITCH!**

**Uh…you're ALL stalked by fan girls just to let you know. Even Orochimaru is stalked (which is creepy). Yea, he was cute as HELL when he was young (have you seen those pics? He's ADORABLE!) but then he gets CREEPY as he gets older…-shiver- Anyway! Hoped you enjoyed it and hopefully the next chapter will be out this quick!**

**Axel/Roxas/Yuna/Rikku: Please review!**

**Actually I don't really care…-_-''**


	4. Chapter 4

**And we're back! **

**Chazz: Unfortunately. Can we get this stupid thing started now?**

**Wow…You're even more emo than usual.**

**Chazz: Three words, I'M. NOT. EMO.**

**De Nile is just a river in Egypt. Speaking of which…**

**Yami/Bakura/Marik: No.**

**Damn…**

**Bakura: Did you just spell Egypt wrong three times?**

**Chazz: How do you misspell Egypt?**

**Rikku: Same way you loose to someone three times. And more.**

**Chazz: Shut it…**

**Ooook! Anyway, skipping the whole Egypt business (the three losers won't take me)**

**Bakura/Marik: HEY!**

**Yami:_ I_ am not a loser.**

**Marick/Bakura: We're not either...stupid pharoh...**

**Anyway! Man I'm on a roll with these stories!**

**Chazz: You misspelled ROLL twice? Seriously, what the hell?**

**IT'S AN OFF DAY FOR ME OK? Leave my spelling alone you MEANIES! -switches from depressed to joyful- ANYWAY! Besides that, it's an awesome day! So, let's get to the story ahead of times, ok?**

**Rikku: -blinks- You changed moods really fast…**

**I KNOW! Isn't it AWESOME!**

**Chazz: No…**

**Three Yami's: Not really. **

**Marik: You're just weird…**

…**-tears up- I-I'm weird?**

**Rikku: Now see what you did! -holds up fist and advances towards Marik-**

**Marik: I'm SORRY! -mutters- Even though she is…**

**HEY! I'm weird and PROUD! Ok! Final time I'm saying it! Story time!**

**Yami: You're forgetting the-**

**I don't own anything! I don't own Yugioh! Or Yugioh GX, or Naruto, or KH, or the final fantasy series, or DMC, or ANYTHING! OK! SO BACK THE FUCK OFF!**

**Rikku: O.O**

**Chazz: O.O**

**Marik/Yami/Bakura: O.O **

**Rikku: All right…let's just…begin the story now…**

**All right…RIKKU KNOWS BEST!**

**Chazz: Ch, no she doesn't. **

**Yami: Shut. UP! You're going to get them MAD. **

**Bakura: Females are REALLY scary! Why do they have to be so bipolar!**

**All right! Starting the story NOW!**

As the two walked back to the clearing they had settled their argument with Ulrica ending up pouting and Axel muttering under his breath. The young girl beamed, however, when she saw Muzai. She was currently in a meeting with several of her followers discussing the time the three humans would go to Konoha. She was thinking about a few months ahead while Tate and Blaez (**1**) argued it was best for them to go as soon as possible. However, they were soon interrupted by two people.

"Hey! Hey! Mom! Is it true that Axel, Sandy, " the said boy growled at the name, "and I are going towards Konoha?" Axel yelped when several glares were sent his way. Sandalio's eyebrows went up in question.

"Axel, where did she hear this bit of news?" Vincent said, his voice threatening and Axel smirked. He was training his arm to arm combat with Rikku, however like Muzai and the other wolves, they were interrupted. And Vincent was currently pissed off that the surprise was ruined.

"Well, she conned me into it." he replied and Vincent raised his eyebrows in question.

"She _conned_ you into it? How?"

"She used the Face."

"…Oh." was his reply. He couldn't argue against that. Ever since Roxas had used it on Axel once and Ulrica saw how easy Axel gave in (**2**) she started using the Face ever since. And while Roxas was still the best at it, Ulrica came in a close second. There were few who could resist the two. And Axel was one of the most vulnerable to the Face.

It was indeed a most powerful weapon and should be used carefully. Of course, neither Roxas nor Ulrica used it carefully. It was also starting to spread. Axel shuddered, he was in deep trouble. Especially with more people using that face. Demyx attacked him one day with it, then Namine, he also couldn't forget Yuna, Rikku, Penelo, and many, MANY others.

"I hate that Face…" Axel sighed as he looked away from the mirth in everyone's eyes. Although Muzai wasn't laughing. Amused, yes, but she was still pissed off.

"Dear Ulrica, Sandalio…Yes. It is all true." Ulrica grinned, though she dimmed it down when she saw her mother's face. "You'll both be leaving with Axel sometime soon." 'Too soon' she added silently.

"Oh mother! Don't worry about us! We'll have Axel to look after us!" this did little to calm down the white wolf.

"I don't that's going to comfort her, Ulrica." stated Vincent and Axel pouted. (He had his own Face that worked wonders also!) However, Vincent rolled his eyes while Rikku giggled.

"Hey…Where's Aunt Fran?" asked Ulrica as she didn't see her favorite aunt (well one of her favorite aunts). The Vierra wasn't standing underneath her favorite tree, which is where she looked over the tribe and watched for danger.

"She had to go report to Boss man!" Rikku chirped and Vincent rolled his eyes.

"How the hell are you so hyper all the time?" he asked, annoyed and Rikku sighed dramatically. Muzai and the others watched the exchange, amused. Rikku and Vincent were always arguing. It was pretty much worse, however, if Yuffie was here also. If the two girls were here at the same time, Vincent always managed to hide from the two hyperactive teens. There were times when the two caught the poor 'vampire' (**3**) and pulled a stunt that broke Vincent's patience.

"How the hell are you so grumpy all the time?" the blonde retorted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Because you're annoying!"

"I'm not annoying, you just don't know how to have fun." Axel draped his arms over Rikku's shoulders, grinning.

"Now, that's just not nice. Vinny is just too old to remember the good 'ol times!" he added, which made Rikku burst into a giggle fit. 'Vinny' glared at the redhead, trying to make him burst into flames. Of course, flames probably wouldn't kill the pyro.

"All right. Enough of this. Axel, Vincent's not old." with that, Muzai turned the conversation back to the topic of the twins going back to Konoha.

"I agree with Tate and Blaez. They should just get the whole thing over with and just go. Besides, it would be easier if we did it this way so they won't get bored waiting around for us to get back from our own trip." Fran suddenly said as she walked into the clearing. She didn't make anyone jump though, to which disappointed her slightly.

"Why couldn't we just go with you?" asked Sandalio, to which Ulrica was always wondering.

"You can't go because you're not old enough. Also, it's dangerous where we're going. We're going to a part where civilization hasn't touched and demons roam freely unknown to humans." Vincent said in his calm voice and Ulrica nodded.

"Ok, Uncle…But you know…Ulrica paused, and then smirked at Vincent. The said man suddenly realized how much alike her and Axel were, "Konoha is going to be in trouble with two pyro's and someone who can't really control them, right?"

Fran sighed at her niece and just shook her head, hair swaying. They were all impossible. Even Vincent acted like a child. A stoic child, but childish nonetheless. Although, she thought with a secret and small smile, they were her family. She loved them all the same.

"I give up. I really, truly give up." Vincent groaned as he shook his head. This response made many chuckle, while Rikku, Ulrica, and Axel just full out laughed.

"Back on topic, I finally see that it probably is best that you three leave for Konoha as soon as possible. Sarutobi was told about your survival, pups, and he is most excited to meet you. However, you will not go alone. As you already know, Axel will accompany you to make sure none goes wrong. Now, you will be given the choice whether to remain there and stay as ninja, with certain freedoms of course, or to come back here." Muzai took a deep breath and many could see she in pain at having to let her children go. "I give you my permission to stay, if you want to. I will be proud of you no matter what choice you take. After all, from all the rumors we hear, it seems that Konoha has indeed changed. When you meet with him, Sarutobi will tell you all the benefits of being a ninja, and you will also receive certain privileges."

"When would we leave, mom?" Sandalio asked and Muzai looked at Fran and Vincent. Rikku whined about her being ignored, but she was once again ignored. She let her head and arms hang down as she pouted.

"What about me?" the blonde woman asked.

"We leave the day after tomorrow. So it would probably be wise if they left the same day so we can travel together for a time before we split off." Muzai nodded, her head bowed down as she sighed.

"Of course…I suppose it's only natural that a mother's pups has to leave the tribe soon to evolve into stronger beings…" lifting her head she looked at her pups and saw that they were teasing Vincent (well, Ulrica was, along with Rikku and Axel) while Sandalio was defending his uncle. Fran also added her input in once in a while, on either sides.

"You're not supposed to tell anyone about that moment!" cried out Sandalio and Ulrica smirked. She put her hands on her hips, then narrowing her eyes she waved her right one while talking in a patronizing tone.

"Oh, of course I said that, but I'm your sister, Sandy. I'm not going to stop humiliating you _because_ of that fact." she laughed, while hiding her mouth and all the humans shivered besides Ulrica.

It seems as if she was having a Larxene moment. Axel shivered, as he remembered how he was molested by her.(**4**) Of course she was his friend, but frankly she scared the living crap out of him. Especially when she was angry.

"…Don't ever do that again." was all that Sandalio said and his twin just smirked while shaking her head, lifting her arms in exasperation while doing so.

"Whatever you say, bro." she kept smirking her smirk while he just glared, crossing his arms. All the adults just laughed at the two, who glared at the said adults. "Kids get no respect, I'm telling ya." the young girl sighed, throwing up her hands and once again shaking her head. "What is a world where kids get no respect?"

"Hm. I'm going to go train." was all Sandalio said and Ulrica pumped her fist in victory.

"I win! In your face!" she did a victory dance, which made many sweat drop. The only white female wolf sighed at her pups antics. Though they were growing and they were going to leave their mother soon, her pups would always be her pups.

No matter where they went, they would be in her heart forever. She smirked and looked as Sandalio left the clearing and Ulrica was chatting with Rikku. It would only be a few days and her pups would leave. Closing her eyes, she walked out of the clearing to think.

Muzai clearly loved the twins as if they were her own. In her heart, they were her own pups. She raised with and loved them, and she taught them all she could teach them. She knew they would grow up to be fine humans, and they always had a place to come to should they ever need refuge. Muzai was no fool, for she knew the choice the two twins would make.

After all, Ulrica and Sandalio wanted to learn as much as they could so they could be the best. And Konoha offered them new techniques, new ideas. Konoha also offered them a place where they could find humans their own age. Sure they had Rikku, Vincent, and everyone else. But…there were hardly anyone their age. Sure they had met Haku once, but he continued on with Zabuza. Blair was their age also, but she was hardly ever seemed to visit because she always got grounded. Well, there was also Maka, Soul, Death the Kid, Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty but they all had death stuff to do. Toshiro also worked in the whole death business and could hardly visit because he took his work seriously. Whenever they could visit though, they all seemed to make the best of it.

Muzai sighed. Of course, if her pups agreed to be ninja, which was highly possible, then she would hardly ever see her pups. They would be so busy. And with them gone, all the humans would have no reason to visit. She had her tribe, but she grew used to humans' presence. Without them, she felt like she would be abandoned.

"Anything wrong?" came a voice and she saw Fran, who she could easily talk to. They were now quite far from the camp, although her and Fran would still be in reach in case they sensed trouble. Letting out a whimper, the white wolf told the Vierra all her worries. Fran shook her head and smiled at her friend. "Even if they would agree, they can always visit whenever they wanted to, in their spare time. And though humans are strange, the village wouldn't be as cruel to strangle them with missions. You will also always have us as your friends and human family. We would visit you, even if this place came to be boring." Muzai growled playfully.

"Boring? This place would never be that. I can assure you. Do you forget all the _mis_adventures we've had? Bandits stumbling in on our turf, the twins being kidnapped, wolves going berserk and trying to take over the pack, I'm telling you it will never get boring."

"The Gods do love to play with our fragile lives, I do admit…" Fran looked up at the slowly darkening sky, signaling a storm was approaching. "Can you sense it? Is that another reason why your mind is plagued by worries?" Muzai nodded as she, too stared up at the sky.

"There is trouble approaching us…" she answered and her friend nodded.

"Another war is approaching…Death is imminent, chaos will behold. I just hope we can round up everyone in time. The afterlife will be teeming with new souls when this is over."

"If this will ever end. All the past events have led up to this one."

"It's just another few years before it all finally starts."

"The end of the world."

**Yeah, I went there! I thought it too funny to pass up considering our own world is supposed to end in 2012 and there have been a lot of crazy events that are leading up to it. If you believe in that stuff, though. **

**Chazz: Please don't bore the readers this time. They don't want to read several paragraphs of nothing but stupidity.**

**Awww, you love though you hide it!**

**Chazz: Whatever…what are the numbers for?**

**Oh yea! Well…**

1) No, I didn't spell it wrong…I think. I think I meant to spell it like Blaez so people don't go saying I spelled it wrong. Even if I did I won't change it because I think it looks cooler like this. It's said like blaze but the e is silent. So…yeah…

2) Hahahaha! That sounds so wrong! But don't take it like that you pervs! No, Roxas wanted sea-salt ice cream but had no money so he asked Axel to pay. The pyro didn't want to pay so Roxas used his infamous puppy face. (tell me you don't fall for it! He's so ADORABLE)

3) No, Vincent is not a vampire though everyone calls him one anyway.

4) If you played Chain of Memories then you all saw how she molested him! Lol, I plainly thought it was hilarious considering the look on his face…

**Axel: NOT. FUNNY. -summons chakrams (otherwise known as Hell Wheels, Flaming Circles of Doom, Hot Wheelz, etc.)**

**Eeep! -hides behind Yuna and Roxas-**

**Roxas and Yuna: -blinks- Ummm…**

**Larxene: Stop attacking the author, idiot. She dies, then you die. Got it?**

**Axel: EEP!**

**Thank you, Larxene! I knew you were one of the awesomest characters for a reason!**

**Larxene: -smirk- Oh, it was no problem. I got your back, sis!**

**-smirks- Haha! Axel can't attack me now!**

**Larxene: Right. And you're going to pay me back.**

…**Dammit. I knew there was a catch. All right, I'll do what you asked. **

**Larxene: I know you will, sis. -smirks and leaves in one lightening strike-**

**I have to get her to teach me that! -turns to readers- Ok then! Thanks for reading! Review or don't I don't care. I appreciate them though. Let's see…how did she do that…Bah, you know what? I'll leave in a flash of flames! -flames consume and leaves scorch mark-**

**Chazz: Told you she was evil…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heck yeah! I'm on a roll! **

**TenTen: I believe you've said that many times now.**

**Hehe…Well anyway, it's true!**

**Naruto: about time you let us talk! You never let any of my characters talk!**

**TenTen: YOUR characters? -holds up a weapon summon scroll-**

**Naruto: -rubs head sheepishly- It **_**is**_** named after me after all…**

**Naruto, you might wanna shut up right about now. She's gonna go all weapon ninja on your ass…**

**-crash, screams, and chaos ensue-**

**Um…-_-''' Ooookk, let's see. **

**Kisame: -blinks- You're not going to stop that? -points to TenTen about to shove a kunai down Naruto's throat-**

**Um…I'm seriously not getting in between them. YOU wanna try to invoke a weapon mistress's wrath?**

**Kisame: Uh, no…then again I AM stronger…**

**Ok, wanna test that theory?**

**Kisame: uh…no.**

**Didn't think so. -smirks and crosses arms- Anyway, time to start the story!**

**Itachi: Saryna…**

**What now, weasel-chan? -sees pointed glare- Oh yeah! I don't own Naruto, the Yugioh series, DMC, Final Fantasy series, etc, etc. I don't own ANYTHING! Except my wonderful Mountain Dew! -hugs MD bottle- Beautiful liquid, my lovely drink!**

**Itachi/Kisame: She's hit the deep end.**

**STORY TIME!**

Sandalio and Ulrica noticed the sudden sadness that came over their mother, so they made sure to spend their last few days at the gathering with her. Instead of training, they all took a break and played games with their mom like they used to when they were little. It lifted Muzai's spirit's a little, and when the time came for the group of humans to leave, she was happy. Her pups were growing up so she needed to stop smothering them. She knew they would be all right where they're going. Besides, despite all the jokes, Axel would protect them with his life. He was powerful, so she doubted her pups wouldn't come to harm.

She watched as the humans left, their backs the last thing she saw. Her eyes widened with surprise when her twins turned around to smile and wave. Well, Ulrica smirked and did a little salute while Sandalio smiled at her.

Yes, her pups would be just fine.

ILOVEANIMEYESIDO!

"Are we there yet?"

"No…"

"Now?"

"No…" his eyebrow ticked and a random bush suddenly caught fire.

"What about now?" the eleven year old girl hid her smirk, along with her brother. He turned his head for he suddenly found the scenery interesting.

"Ok, let's play a little game. It's called keep your mouth shut until I say something!" another bush caught on fire. Poor bush…Ulrica almost burst out laughing, but she held in it. Instead, she sighed dramatically and looked around, moving her head. After a few minutes of silence Axel heard a snicker from Sandalio. He raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

Ulrica looked tentative, looking as if she wanted to say something. The guardian looked at her, surprised. Ulrica was anything _but_ hesitant.

"What?" he asked cautiously, knowing he was heading into a trap.

"Are we there yet?"

The whole forest would have burst into fire if Konoha's gates had not appeared within view. Axel sighed with relief and got down on his knees as he looked to the sky.

"Praise the almighty Fire Gods! Yes! Yes, we are here!" other travelers looked at the group as a child was rolling on the ground laughing, another was smirking, and what looked to be the adult was going insane. They hurriedly passed the odd trio, leaving them to their antics.

"Finally! Let's go see that old man mom told us about!" Ulrica got up and dusted herself before racing towards the fates. The two guards noticed the kid race past and went to get up when two more people passed by, chasing after the girl. Of course, the tallest one stopped and handed them papers.

"Uh, you're here to see the Hokage?" asked one guard and Axel sighed. He was tall, in fact he was taller then most people they knew.

"Duh, that's what the papers say, got it memorized?" with fluid motion Axel took the papers back and walked into Konoha. The strange man grumbled to himself as he lost sight of the kids. "Great, just great. Now I lost 'em. Muzai and the others are going to kill me!"

When he was out of sight, two ANBU jumped down in front of the two guards. Nodding to each other they sent a note to their leader and chased after the pyro. Two more ANBU went to find the kids.

"Hey, Ulrica! We're supposed to stay with Axel!" Sandalio groaned as his sister just laughed and raced ahead. He was apprehensive as they were gaining attention on the somewhat silent streets. "ULRICA!"

"Calm down, fuzzy! Let's check this place out while we're here!" she shouted back to him, and her voice bounced off the buildings. Sandalio winced, as he realized how loud they were being in the village. And he was never loud! He didn't like to bring attention to himself…

"You're going to make me repeat words that I really shouldn't be saying at my age!" he whined, and his twin laughed. He chased her down to a park and she stopped finally. She saw a group of kids who were staring at them as if they were nuts.

_Ulrica's the crazy one! Crap, can't swear, can't swear!_ Sandalio almost cursed but he didn't and he sighed with relief. However, he tensed when one of the kids suddenly appeared in front of him.

"You know…you both are weird." the kid grinned and a white dog that was on his head barked in agreement. "I take it you both aren't from around here, are you?"

"How'd ya figure that one out, genius? Awww! Your partner is so adorable! I take it you both fight together, right? He's just not there for show, right? Right?" Ulrica fawned over the white puppy and the boy looked proud, yet insulted.

"Yeah…we do fight together. Akamaru and I go everywhere together! By the way, I'm Kiba." he held his hand out to Ulrica and she paused in her fawning to shake his hand and grin at him.

"Hey there, Teeth! I'm Ulrica, and this here is my twin, Sandalio. But you can call him Sandy!" she smirked at her twin, who growled.

"No, people may not call me Sandy! Can not swear, can not give into temptation!" Ulrica and Kiba both sweat dropped as the young boy started to meditate.

"He's weird. Oh, hey! Who're your friends?" the young girl blinked as she looked over her shoulder at the other group who stared at them.

"Oh right! The boy with the pineapple hair is Shikamaru, and the well-muscled boy is Chouji." he held his hand to cover one side of his mouth as he side whispered to her, "Just don't call Chouji fat and you're good." Ulrica sweat dropped but nodded. "The only girl is Hinata (she has social issues), and the other spiky haired boy is Shino!" Ulrica nodded as she waved to them.

"Hey! Don't you guys wanna join us over here?" she shouted and Kiba winced. She noticed this with her peripheral vision, and she also noticed how the others looked away, uncomfortable. Shino nudged the glasses on his eyes, a sign of hesitation and uneasiness. She decided to ask what this was all about. "What's with the flinching, peeps?" she asked and Kiba looked at his friends.

"Well, you guys aren't from here so you wouldn't know." Ulrica's eyebrows shot up and Sandalio stopped his meditating to listen. "Eleven years ago two babies, twins, were born. However, at the same time a great demon attacked the village. It was the Kyuubi, and it was crazy powerful."

The twins glanced at each other and they both knew where this was going. He was telling them about them, Ulrica and Sandalio.

"The Fourth Hokage had no way to stop it except by doing one thing: to seal the demon away. So, he took his own two children and sealed the demon away in the older, the boy. However, when the village was told about this by the newly instated Third Hokage, because Minato-sama had perished during the sealing, the villagers were angry. Pissed off to be exact." Sandalio gasped and while his sister rolled her eyes, Kiba turned to him.

"You cussed!" Ulrica giggled as her twin's eyes grew big and Kiba scoffed.

"Yeah, so? Anyway, back to my story! Many made attempts on the babies lives because they believed that the boy was the demon itself, and that his sister was just as evil. However, no matter what, no one succeeded to finish off the babies. Until one cold winter night, an elderly couple burned down their orphanage in order to blame the babies, and a mob succeeded in kidnapping the twins and left them in the middle of the forest to die." there was anger in the boys eyes, and Ulrica smiled. "Although, they didn't really succeed because that day everyone learned who the twins were. Also, that day the Hokage changed. He cracked down hard, and nothing has ever been the same since. That's why it's so quiet. People are too afraid to draw attention to themselves. Surely even outsiders know this?"

Ulrica and Sandalio glanced nervously at each other. Rubbing her head sheepishly, Ulrica answered for both of them.

"Uh, well you see-" she was interrupted by a loud voice.

"Ulrica! Sandalio! Dammit, you two are so DEAD!" the Konoha children turned to see a very tall man stalking towards them. Ulrica eeped and hid behind her brother, who shook his head. "Dammit, I have been stalked by creepers the whole time to find you two, and I'm getting sick of it! Now, we are going to the Hokage to clear this whole thing up!" he paused in grabbing the twins and stared at the other children. "Damn you make friends fast."

"Yeah! Hold on, Axel!" Ulrica slipped out of his grip and turned to Kiba. "Thanks for telling us that story, but we have to go now! We'll see you guys soon, I hope!" she winked in Kiba's direction, who blushed.

The trio made quite a sight as Axel finally let go of the twins and the two children drew eyes. While one was annoyed and silent, the other was cheerful and waving at everyone.

"Why are they all staring at us? It almost seems as if they think we're weird!" she chirped happily and her brother groaned.

"You ARE weird! This is embarrassing! Axel, can't you just tell her where to find the tower and we go ahead? This is embarrassing!" Axel sighed, but then smirked. Waggling his finger at the young boy, he replied with sarcasm.

"How is it embarrassing my dear friend? Aren't you enjoying all the attention, now?" knowing full damn well the older twin wasn't. Sandalio groaned and shook his head.

"You two are impossible! Why, why couldn't Vincent or Fran be with us instead?" he muttered, and the other two ignored him. Ulrica continued to be hyper the whole way, watching how the villagers were reacting and hiding her actions behind her hyperactivity. She studied the village, various shops, and detected several presences following them. She smirked at her brother's remarks, and no one except her own group knew the wiser what she was really doing.

They reached the tower which was stationed in the middle of the village. Ulrica smacked her face at the obviousness of it.

"Well isn't that just stupid! Your boss doesn't make your guys' HQ obvious where enemies can charge in and tear it down. He hides it in plain sight. Seriously, when we meet this old man I'm gonna give him a good word or two about this!" Axel and Sandalio sweat dropped as they walked up stairs to get to the Hokage's office.

When they finally got there they saw a long hallway and they were pointed to the Hokage's office by the secretary who was stationed at the entrance of the staircase.

"I see you have an appointment with Hokage-sama. Let me walk you to his office." the young woman got up and Ulrica started chatting with her.

"You're really pretty, miss!" the young woman blushed at the compliment and thanked her. Encouraged, Ulrica started talking about her about random subjects. The secretary noticed they had arrived and told them so, cutting the conversation short. The young woman smiled kindly at the young girl and held out her hand.

"It was a pleasure talking to you, Ulrica." Ulrica grinned while her brother rolled his eyes and Axel smirked. When the woman was out of ear shot, Axel made a witty comment which sent Ulrica laughing.

"I see you're making friends left and right, while your brother remains antisocial like Vincent."

"…" Sandalio glared at his guardian who just smirked and knocked on the door. They heard a weary voice telling them to come in and they did so. They saw an old man sorting through papers, not really paying attention to the group.

"If you're hear to bribe me again I will call in my ANBU team. Now please lea-" the Hokage finally looked up and his eyes widened. "Oh sorry, I thought you were different people." Axel muttered something sarcastic to which the old man ignored. "Come in and have a seat." he waved his hand to three chairs in front of his desk. Axel took the middle seat while the girl sat on his right, the boy sat on the left.

Sarutobi studied the people in front of him before speaking. The man in the middle was tall, in fact taller then most people he knew. His hair was long, red, and spiky. His emerald eyes stared back, also studying him and were calculating. However, they were also lazy. He had two purple tears under each cheek. He wore a plain black t-shirt, jeans, and black boots. He also had on black gloves covering his hands.

His eyes turned to the young boy, and he couldn't help but feel as if he saw him somewhere before. The young boy had spiky blonde hair that was short, and had random red streaks running through it. Red spikes fell in front of his sapphire eyes, which were studying him. He felt unnerved for the boy looked no older then eleven. The boy also wore a black shirt and black pants. On his feet were black boots, much like the adult's. He was sun-tanned, which was strange because the other two were peach and pale. The tall one being peach skinned, while the girl was healthily pale.

Speaking of the girl, his eyes turned to her. Her scarlet hair was in a ponytail and her own bangs were spiked and hung by her face. Several darker red and gold streaks also ran through her hair, which made her stick out a lot since not a lot of people had red hair. Her eyes were emerald, however in her right eye there was flecks of red. She stared back and he shivered, because he knew behind that wide grin was a very smart young girl. She was wearing a black shirt with a white wolf over the right breast (not that she had any). Over her shirt she wore a dark white jacket which acted like a coat. The sleeves flowed down her arms and clung to her wrist. She was wearing blue jean shorts, and unlike the other two she wore plain white tennis shoes with black and gold laces.

"Are you done staring at us old man?" she asked and her two companions sighed. The old man raised an eyebrow, slightly amused and partly annoyed. It amused him because she acted like his grandson, who was disrespectful already because of his now only son Asuma. However he was annoyed because outside of his family, no one dared talk to him like that. He was about to speak, but the tall one spoke up, holding a hand up to stop him.

"Hold on, Hokage. I believe you have been waiting for us. Or have you forgotten in your old age?" tired of the insults, he was about to order guards to escort the group out when his eyes widened.

"Wait, you mean you are the…" he drifted off, not able to say it and tears came to his eyes as he realized why the children looked so familiar to him. They looked like a mix of their parents!

"Well, old man? We're who?" the girl smirked and Sarutobi sighed. He lit up a pipe and stuck it in his mouth.

"You two are the same two children from eleven years ago, correct?" he asked, and the children nodded. The old eyes turned to their caretaker. "I assume you're their caretaker?" he asked, and Axel held out his hand.

"It's Axel, got it memorized? And yeah, but only one of their caretakers." Sarutobi raised his eyebrows at that and the boy, who he knew of as Naruto, responded.

"We were also raised by wolves, and although Axel was one of the four who raised us up as humans, others came by to help us train and grow. Our mother is Muzai, head of the Hell Wolf tribe, which is a branch of the demon wolf clan." the old man's eyebrows really shot up at the last bit and Ulrica laughed.

"Oh, we're not evil, old man simmer down!" she laughed at the last part and Sarutobi chuckled also. "Demons are just like humans. You got some rotten eggs in every bunch! Anyway, mom said you would give us the choice whether or not to be ninja in your village." she started off the discussion, taking charge and the old man chuckled again. "She said that you would also give us some freedoms, but what are they exactly?" she asked, and the old man nodded.

"She is correct. If you should say yes I would give you your parents house which is in a part of the surrounding forest. There you would have privacy and freedoms. Also, in your free time, which I admit few ninja barely have, you would be allowed to visit your…family. Sometimes if you request it and have been doing good on your missions, I will also permit you 'vacation time' as to put it." the girl, whom he remembered as Yasuragi, pondered this and snapped her fingers.

"Couldn't we move our family and the other three humans here?" she asked and Naruto groaned.

"Yeah, that's a real smart idea, Ulrica. Let's move a bunch of demons here to a place that has been attacked by one not to long ago. Not to mention they'll probably be hesitant about us because of Gekido being sealed in me!"

"Ulrica? Why are you called that?" Sarutobi interrupted and the two children turned to look at him while Axel sighed.

"Uh, dude! That's what mom named us. She told us our original names when we were like, seven, and gave us the choice whether or not to take up those names or our wolf tribe names. I'm Ulrica, and my brother is Sandalio. However, you're correct in thinking that our names are also Naruto and Yasuragi." Ulrica answered before her brother could open his mouth.

"Oh, I see. It appears I have a huge announcement to make to the village." the old leader sighed as he took out his pipe. "I trust this village because for many years I had taken to wiping out all those I thought unworthy. Of course, not one object is perfect. There are still those who are now too afraid to speak their minds. However, the major population of Konoha I do have faith in. And this time, it's not misplaced. Ulrica, I agree to your idea." the girl nodded, grinning.

"Then I agree to being a ninja, old man!" her twin nodded, agreeing to the idea also.

"Heh, what am I? Chopped liver? You can add me to your arsenal, too. However, I'm not a tool, and I don't expect to be treated as one. My loyalty lies to the twins and to my Boss. He's the one who contacted you, remember? Anyway, he ordered me to become a ninja should the kiddies decide to play ninja." Sarutobi nodded.

"Of course, Axel-kun. Thank you, and I understand completely. Now, time to spread the news. Come, I will tell my ANBU to assemble the town." Ulrica grinned and raced out the door. Then, when she realized the others were too slow, she poked her head back in and frowned.

"If you guys are going to be so slow, I'm going to tell the whole village myself!" Sarutobi chuckled at the girl's personality and nodded.

"Don't take her threat lightly. She will, too." Axel grumbled and Sandalio muttered under his breath something the other two couldn't hear. The three males hurried to the stadiums, which held the final exam for the Chunin Exams. Ulrica was jumping from foot to foot, excited.

"I can't wait! I wonder if we'll see the others! I wonder what they'll think! Who cares of they don't like us, they'll have to deal, eh, Sandy?" she asked her brother, who was contemplating whether or not to smack her upside the head.

"You know, I don't think we should give you coffee ever again…" he responded finally, and he stared as more and more people were arriving at the stadium. The four people were standing in the center where everyone could see them.

"What! But it's so good! I can't believe I've never had it before! Axel, how come you never introduced coffee to me before?" she turned to the redhead who smirked. He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

"Because, you're hyper enough as it is. Crazy, too." Sarutobi watched the exchange with amusement.

Soon, the large area was half-way filled with ninja and villagers. Ulrica, and grudgingly Sandalio, were amazed at how large the Stadium was and at the population of Konoha. Of course, the population would have been larger had it not been for the mass trials. Sarutobi raised his arms and it gradually grew silent.

"My people of Konohagakure! It is time for the ultimate test for whether or not you are truly loyal!" people whispered at this, growing nervous, and silenced when the Hokage began to speak again. "We are here to welcome two lost citizens of Konoha, lost to us eleven years ago! Meet-"

"HEY! HEY! IT'S KIBA AND THEM! HEY! CAN YOU HEAR ME! HIIIII!" suddenly, Ulrica interrupted the Hokage and waved frantically to where her new friends were sitting.

"Is she crazy? You can't interrupt the Hokage!"

"Who are these people?"

"Here comes another killing."

"Those poor fools…"

"Naruto and Yasuragi Namikaze!"

**Hahaha…people are probably going to murder me now…**

**Jesse: You're right there…**

**I know. I'm going to take a two week break before updating now!**

**Aizen: You're more evil than I am…**

**NO DEW FOR YOU! **

**Aizen: -blinks- What does dew have to do with any-**

**-hits him upside the his with plastic Mountain Dew bottle and knock him out-**

**Jesse: What is tarnations?**

**-blinks- Doesn't Hassleberry say that? **

**Jesse: -shrugs- Who cares. You say 'get your game on' whenever you're home alone and watching our show. **

**Yugioh GX is awesome though…I have been neglecting my other shows though, sadly. I have to get up to date on Soul Eater, Bleach, all the others…But I've chosen to instead re-watch GX all over again instead…I can't help it…**

**Jaden: Our show's just that good!**

**True…Although I like the original Yugioh bestest! Anyway, back to the story (if you've read this far down). I hope I'm developing the personalities some bcuz I'm sucky when it comes to those. (like, sometimes I forget a character has a certain habit, or I forget that they have a giant dog that's supposed to be with them, etc.) I also just suck at personalities, so I hope I'm getting those down. And I am probably going to go through with my threat…**

**Jesse: Or you can save this chapter for next week, and then post up that other chapter right away?**

…**Nah. I'd rather make em suffer…-insert evil laugh here then starts coughing like crazy- Choking…can't breathe.**

**Everyone else: -_-'''**

**Konan: She's ok…**

**Rest of Naruto characters: -thinking- Die! Die! Die! **

**-magically revives- I'm good! Ok, enjoy this chapter! It's longer than most!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, ok! So, guess what peoples? (there's TWO things actually) And I can't WAIT!**

**Yuna: What's up?**

**I'M GOING TO ITALY IN LIKE ONLY THREE MORE MONTHS! -insert insane and high pitched squeal here- **

**Rikku: -winces- Youch…**

**I know right? OOOOH MY GOSH CAN'T WAIT! I heard Italy was so beautiful and that the food is amazing! We're going to go to the ruins of Pompeii and all that stuff. We MIGHT (I think the teach said we could) go into Mt. Vesuvius! It's gonna be AWESOME!**

**Yuna: It's sounds exciting! I wish we could go…**

**Yeah, the downfall is I won't be updating any time during that week. And I can't wait to fly! I love flying! Ok, I'm a bit anxious because of all the movies about something going wrong and the plane crashes, and our bodies are lost to the Atlantic Ocean because a giant squid or a megalodon (or giant ass prehistoric shark) is going to eat our bodies! O.O**

**Rikku: Eep! That IS scary!**

**-nods head really fast- I know! -bows down repeatedly and praises to gods- Oh Mighty Gods of All Heavens! Please let our trip be safe to and from Italy, the magical and beautiful country who is whom to such amazing (and kinda gruesome) history! -gets up- Seriously, have you read Flames of Rome? OMG, I can't believe the Romans did that to Christians…It made me tear up, but it didn't affect me as bad as some of the others. Poor kids…They were just kids…**

**Rikku/Yuna: …Um…**

**Yuna: I know we shouldn't rush, but we should get to the story!**

**AHHH! Yuna you are just too nice! But also…I gots another review! Yay! And, I never thought about that, lol. I just figured she's hyper naturally then she'd be even more hyper with coffee. As for summons. I was thinking…-smirks evilly- Well, you'll see! I'm thinking about not giving Ulrica a summon, and Sandalio…Well, I'll figure it out. I'm basically winging it on the pairings and for whatever other characters will be placed in here. I like to write along the way. XD **_**But down at the bottom (last 2 paragraphs) are some of my ideas for the stories! **_

**Rikku: Ok! Ok! Yuna's right, move, sister!**

**Ok, you're right! Here is the story! (for those of you are wondering, I'm shooting out a lot of chapters to make up for the extreme lack of activity for when I didn't have (and didn't know I could use Word Processor) Microsoft Works…I miss that program…They have more and prettier and better fonts…And I could put my story into Web Page mode so I could make bigger paragraphs…-tears- But enough of that! Here's the story!**

**Yuna/Rikku: Don't forget the-**

**I don't own anything but my cell phone.**

The Hokage let silence fall before saying the two names. He figured it would add to a dramatic effect, and it worked. People suddenly started cheering, roaring, and were just plain confused. And even though the Hokage held up his hand to silence, the crowd didn't shut up.

"HEY! PEOPLES! THE HOKAGE NEEDS TO SAY SOMETHING!" shouted Ulrica, who then waved to everyone when they stared at her. "Hi! How're ya doin' folks?" she winked once more at Kiba, who blushed from the attention. When the girl had shouted to their section, they were thinking of hightailing it out of there, but then the Hokage had said who they were. Frankly, Kiba was pissed off that she didn't tell them who they were. Sure, they might not of believed her, but…still.

"Yes, thank you Ulrica, or Yasuragi as some may call you. Anyway," Sarutobi coughed into his hand to get started, "everyone, listen to me please as I tell their story. And no one speak till I am finished." with that, the Hokage told the story of the twins, with Ulrica inputting her own story once in a while, however her two companions shook their heads at her antics. After he was finished, there was complete silence and Sandalio almost winced. Despite his calm appearance, he was nervous as hell inside. Wasn't it the Hokage's choice to reveal that Kyuubi was sealed in him that made the villagers pissed off? His eyes widened.

_I did NOT just swear! Nononononono!_ Ulrica looked at him weirdly and walked to him and poked his forehead.

"Eh…Sandy?" she asked him, although she was hesitant.

"I swore…I just, I just cussed!" he whined as Axel and his twin winced. Swearing was a sensitive thing for the poor kid.

"Youch…" she replied and Sarutobi looked at the poor kid who was rocking back and forth.

"Is he all right?" Ulrica waved her hand and shouted loud enough so the villagers could hear. It was not to humiliate her brother, it was to calm down the villagers and her bro understood.

"Yeah, but he has this thing with swearing. He was brought up not to, even though Uncle Cid tried to get him too once…But yeah, he doesn't like to cuss, and apparently he just said his first cussword! I'm so proud!" she grinned at her brother who glared at her.

"Shut uuuup! It's not funny! Uncle Vincent and Aunt Fran are going to kill me! Let alone mom!" he complained and those who heard chuckled.

"Oh, I've been swearing since I was three! She'll get used to it!" Ulrica waved off his concerns and Sarutobi's eyes bugged as he looked at Axel, who was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed.

"Yep, it's true all right! Cid was visiting, he swore, and Ulrica mimicked. Since then, Cid's taught her a whole lotta swear words, although a lot of them are forbidden." Sarutobi winced and Ulrica laughed as her brother continued to whine.

It was going to get more interesting here, the old man could see that. Konoha was never going to be the same. He also saw that many villagers, although they were nervous, he could see they were trying not to judge. They remembered last time they judged too harshly on innocent children. He smiled thinly and nodded. Yes, he was proud of his village now, for they passed.

"HEY! KIBA! YOU SHOULD COME DOWN HERE! YOU TOO, SHIKAMARU! CHOUJI! HINATA AND SHINO!" Ulrica shouted as she waved to the group. The Inuzuka sighed as Akamaru laughed at him, though to many it sounded more like coughing. He got up and his friends followed him, though Shikamaru complained about it being troublesome.

"Hey, guys! How're ya?" she asked and laughed when Kiba glared. 'Oh yeah, well…I just thought you wouldn't believe us if we told you guys. Besides, Axel dragged us off remember?" Kiba laughed as he remembered.

"Oh yeah. So, what names do you go by because I'm confused as heck." this time it was Ulrica's turn to laugh.

"We go by our tribe names, the one mom gave us. Ulrica, which is me, and Sandalio, who is Naruto." she answered and her friends 'ohed'

"I see. So what's it like living with demonic wolves?" Shikamaru asked out of curiosity and the others listened.

"Well, it's fun of course! The Hell Wolves are one of the nicest demon clans. They're really powerful, too! So if Konoha ever needed any allies, you've got us by your side! Which is a good thing, though, because we're going to be ninjas! We have to go to the Academy, though." Ulrica sighed dramatically, as she copied what Rikku did and hung her arms and head and then swayed. "It's gonna be boring I bet!"

"Really? It's a good thing you got here when you did, because no one can enter the Academy half year!" Chouji exclaimed, and Shikamaru groaned.

"Troublesome, that's all this is." Ulrica blinked, it's the first time she's heard the two speak, besides Shikamaru's question earlier.

"Well, Spikes, you don't know the half of it!" she giggled and Axel groaned.

"You're seriously gonna need to chill…OMG! I did NOT just say that! And I did not just say OMG! What the fu-" Axel started to freak out and Ulrica giggled as she clutched her sides.

"Wow, Axel! Are you turning into a girl?" she got a glare and she eeped as she hid behind Sandalio, who blinked.

"I'm not the one who made him angry. You deal." with that, he side stepped and Ulrica ran for her life as Axel chased her. Her new group of friends turned to Sandalio for answers, as did Sarutobi.

"They're immature. As long as you don't give Ulrica coffee and make Axel angry, you're pretty much safe…kinda. The two DO get hyper." Ulrica's giggles carried through the stadium as did Axel's swearing. The Konoha natives wondered what the hell they were getting into.

"u-um…San-Sandalio-san? A-Are they going t-to h-hurt each other?" whispered Hinata, and the shy girl blushed when the boy turned to her and smiled.

"Oh, probably. But it's all good fun, because even though they seem like they're playing, they consider it training also. They both…Well, I'll let you guys figure it out." he chuckled at some inside joke, and Sarutobi wondered what the hell was so funny. Deciding he'd ask Axel what the two children knew later, he dismissed the village and looked as Axel finally caught Ulrica and slung her over his shoulder. Even though she was caught, she continued to giggle as Axel reached the group. Upside down, she waved at the others.

"Hey, how's it hangin'?" she giggled at her own joke as Axel and Sandalio groaned.

"That was lame, even for you!" Sandalio shot at her and Ulrica grinned widely.

"You should know lame, Mr. I-don't-cuss!" Sandalio blushed, though it was very miniscule and light. Axel and Ulrica saw it though and they both laughed.

"You guys are both jerks. Don't you guys have somewhere else to be? I don't know, doing something useful with your lives?" the young one shot back, and Axel set Ulrica down.

"War time now, buddy. Got it memorized?" he asked, and before Sandalio could reply, the pyro continued. "At least Ulrica and I know good food, vegetarian! Who eats only plants?"

"I do, you pyromaniac! Considering I have a demon inside me who's eaten _humans_ before, meat just doesn't settle with me!"

"Oh, that's an excuse!" Ulrica entered as her head cleared from the blood rush. "Gekido only ate evil humans!"

"It's still gross!"

"Not at all! Besides, it's animal meat you're eating/not eating! Got it memorized?"

"At least I'm not a girl! OMG this, OMG that!" Sandalio smirked as his twin fell to the ground, laughing and Axel growled.

"Ok, you little twerp! Who's the one who cries every time they see a sad movie?" deciding to just laugh, Ulrica stayed out of the now verbal war between Axel and Sandalio.

"I'm just sensitive, that's all!"

"Sensitive? You always cry during the happy ones too! Especially if it's a chick flick!"

"You're just jealous because girls like me, not you." Ulrica grew blue as she was laughing to hard at the insults they flung back and forth.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" asked Shino, as the others, except Sarutobi who was also amused, were wide eyed.

"Nope! It's funner this way, Bugs! Yes, I know 'more fun' is the proper way to say it, but 'funner' is more fun to say!" she interrupted Shikamaru as he was about to correct her grammatical mistake.

"Troublesome. This is going to be a drag, I can just tell." he smirked a little bit, which Ulrica noticed but didn't comment on.

"All tight, you two. Children, it's best if you returned to your homes for now. You can talk to the twins when they settle down. Axel, Sandalio, Ulrica. It's time I showed you where you'll be living." the three nodded and the four started to walk away. Then Ulrica turned around and grinned, saluting them. Sandalio just waved without turning around.

"Is it me, or does that Sandy guy seem a whole lot like an emotional Sasuke?" asked Chouji and Kiba started laughing, with his puppy following his lead.

"Ch, things won't be dull with those three around. Troublesome people." shaking their heads, the kids returned to their homes where they discussed the current events that had happened.

Meanwhile, Sarutobi lead the trio to a mansion that was hidden from view in the forests surrounding Konoha. It wasn't such a long walk, but at the same time it was hidden from prying eyes. Sandalio and Ulrica gasped as they saw the size of their new house.

"It's HUGE! Holy crap!" Axel nodded, but he wasn't that impressed. HQ was larger then this. Though, for human standards, it was pretty big.

"This is where you three will be leaving. Next week, when school starts, I'll send someone down to escort you. No need to be late on your first day, right?" he asked, suspecting that Ulrica might use the excuse that she's new to be late on purpose.

"Aw man! There foes that plan! Spoiled by an old man." she whined, and Sarutobi smirked. His instincts were always right.

"Right. Let me show you around. This here room is the front room, as you can see." the room where the front door was where they were currently at. The walls were a burnt red, and the furniture were dark brown, with light cream colored pillows set on them. There was one couch along one wall, a fireplace on the opposite wall, and two chairs one either side of the couch. A circular stone coffee table was placed where people could place their cups and other objects. On the same side of the door, there was a big bay window where you could see the wildlife and trees. Over the fireplace was a picture of a young man with bright yellow hair, sapphire eyes, and standing next to him grinning was a young woman with long, straight red hair and green eyes. Her stomach was slightly big, showing she was pregnant.

"Is that our?" Ulrica began as others turned to see what she was staring at. The Hokage nodded, smiling sadly.

"Yes, Ulrica. The man in Minato Namikaze, and the woman next to him is Kushina Uzumaki. Yours and Sandalio's parents." There was a silence as Sandalio and Ulrica studied the picture of their human parents. No way was that picture going to be brought down. There was a shelf over the fireplace with various trinkets and pictures. Deciding to let them look through them later on, Sarutobi continued the tour.

"From the front room, we enter a hall way. Going straight you enter the living room/social room. Stopping here, this is just a storage closet. You place your coats and stuff like that here. The three doors on this side are two bedrooms with a bathroom in between. The other door on the left right side is a public bathroom." they continued through into the living room where they saw it was a larger version of the front room. There was more space to gather a large crowd, and there was a large light and dark brown rug in the middle on the wooden floor. In front of the fireplace was a dark red rug, matching the walls. There was a large opening on the wall opposite of where they were standing and the three newcomers saw that it lead it the kitchen.

"As you can see, that there is the kitchen. You can look at it later. Do any of you cook?" the three shook there heads.

"Um, the one who cooks is either Vincent or Rikku. They forgot to teach us how to, though. It's kinda funny." Ulrica scoffed.

"Oh, I see. Don't you cook, Axel-kun?" before the redhead couldn't reply Sandalio interrupted.

"Last time he tried to cook, the smell itself made many fall unconscious. The one brave person who dared to eat it ended up puking his guts out for the next seven days. Literally." Axel grumbled but didn't deny the accusation which made Sarutobi shiver.

"Ok, then. The kitchen has a door which has stairs leading to an underground training arena. It has various seals so that whenever you train, a large alarm will tell if someone is here, they will also hide your presence, and other uses. There is a book about this house and its functions in my office. I'll get it after the tour." they continued on and the saw that the backyard was an enclosed garden with various plants and flowers from all over the world. Birds and other wildlife flew and ran around, and Ulrica sighed with happiness. "Do you garden, Ulrica-chan?" the girl nodded, grinning.

"I sure do! It's one of the many things that helps me relax." she grinned as she looked at the beauty of the garden. Sarutobi chuckled.

"Then you and your mother share a hobby. She planted this garden, creating Utopia. In fact, this is what it is called. Utopia."

"It's an excellent name." Ulrica breathed in all the scents and immediately, the Hokage sensed her calming down. "Ah…My Heaven." they continued on, and Ulrica was noticeably calmer.

"There is a stairway here. You can see from the living room the inside balcony. The stairs curve up to that strip, where you can go either left or right. If we go right first," the trio followed the old man as he walked up the stairs and then turned right. They looked down where they saw the living room. It was pretty cool. "Up here is the master bedroom and bathroom, which I suppose Axel will get." they walked in and saw the bedroom which large, and had a king sized bed in the middle. The walls were cream colored, and there was a wooden slide door leading to the closet. Naturally, it was also large. The bed had no sheets on it, for no one slept here, and there was another door leading to the bedroom.

It was here that Sarutobi chuckled at the three reactions.

Ulrica became hyper again and started whining how Axel got all the cool stuff, Axel was smirking, and Sandalio's left eyebrow was twitching.

"Seriously? Who the HELL needs a closet in their bathroom?" Sandalio asked, not caring that he swore.

Yep, you guessed it. There was a closet inside the bedroom, it was open and was in a corner. It wasn't large but it was still another closet. There was a wall blocking the more private functions of the bathroom, and walking in they saw that there was a Jacuzzi bathtub and a separate shower. The toilet was in a corner by the wall blocking the view.

"Damn, Axel. You wanna let ME have this part of the house?" Ulrica asked and Axel smirked.

"In your dreams, kid." was all he said as Sarutobi lead them to the other side of the balcony.

There were eight rooms on the left side. One was a rec room where there were various game systems, a pool table, hockey table, and dance machines. A large screen TV and stereo were there also. The walls were a orange with blue smudges to dim the brightness down. The floors were wooden, as were all the floors. Three more rooms were bathrooms. The other five rooms were bedrooms, pretty much the same size.

"The only thing wrong with my bedroom," Axel paused, stopping to smirk at the kids, "are the colors. I'm definitely changing the scheme later on."

"I love this house! Fran will love it too, because it's not destroying Nature, and because of the garden!" Ulrica chirped. With that she raced down the stairs. "I'm going into town!" however, Axel's voice stopped her.

"You should get some rest. We have a lot of cleaning, painting, and shopping to do tomorrow." Sarutobi raised his eyebrows at the last part, but didn't comment. He felt the redhead was a little sensitive about those things. However, Ulrica didn't feel the need to hold back.

"You are such a girl!" she shouted as she raced Sandalio to claim their own bedrooms. "I call this one!" Ulrica raced to a bedroom that had it's own bathroom. Sandalio claimed the next bedroom that had its own bathroom.

"I'm not a girl!" Axel shouted back.

"Ok, you have an anorexic/feminine figure, you like shopping, chocolate, licking ice cream popsicles, and you have dude PMS. Admit it, Axel!" however, Axel started stalking towards the girl and the said half-demon ran. "EEP!"

"Get back here you little runt!"

"I'm not a runt! I just haven't grown yet!"

"Where did you even learn those things!"

"Well, Cid, Roxas, Sora, Rikku and Riku, Larxene, Maka and Soul, Liz, Jaden, Chazz, Jesse also commit on it."

"I'M GOING TO KLL THEM!" outside, a random bush caught on fire.

"Dude PMS!"

"ULRICA!" Sarutobi had since then left to go finish his paperwork. Finally, the older man caught the half-demon and took her down to the garden where she calmed down immediately.

"That's cheating…" Ulrica breathed in the different scents and Axel smirked.

"I don't play fair." with that, he decided to search the storage closets for sheets for their beds. Sandalio had used the distraction to slip into the training room, where he gaped at the size. There was a lake with a waterfall in one corner and a mini forest in another. The two separate regions took up the whole room, and the young boy noticed he was standing on a meadow with soft grass. He saw a door on the other side of the lake, but you had to cross the water to open it. It didn't make sense to him, but he remembered when Rukia, a shinigami, had taught him to control the energy in him. Of course, it was different from hers, but it was the same concept.

He wondered briefly if human ninjas had the same energy. If so, they probably had some technique that involved water. He also wondered if they used their energy to walk across it. At first he thought it was an impossible feat, but then he remembered Demyx walking across water and when Sandalio had asked him about it, the water boy had replied something strange.

"_It's all about the feet! Duh, little man."_ Demyx had said to him. It didn't make sense then, and no matter how many times he stared and concentrated on his feet, it didn't make sense.

"But it does now. You have to walk across the water sending energy to your feet. But how? I've tried many times…Maybe I'll ask Kiba, or one of them." he nodded his head and decided to ask one of them if they ran into them. "If I don't there's always school. But I have to find out what's beyond that door!" his eyes narrowed in determination.

"Sandalio! Get your ass up here! It's time to sleep!" Ulrica's voice carried down to the training arena, and Sandalio rolled his eyes. He should have closed the door so he could ignore her. Alas, she'd just come down here, grab him by the ear, and pull him upstairs. She would, too. He turned around noiselessly and walked to his bedroom. He saw that either Axel or Ulrica had found the sheets and made the bed. Rolling his eyes, he went into his bathroom to take a shower.

"Night everyone!" Ulrica's shout was heard throughout the house and Axel replied.

"Night! Now shut up!"

"Sorry, Axel!"

"Grrr." it fell silent after that, and peaceful. Sandalio, as soon as he hit the bed, didn't realize how tired he was till he suddenly felt exhausted. The bed was comfortable. Is eyes lowered, and he fell asleep.

THISISFUNISN'TITHEHE!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" a scream echoed throughout the house and Ulrica laughed her brother shot out of bed. She had thrown freezing water onto him, thus waking him up.

"How is it that you're more serious than me, yet I wake up as sun as the sun rises?" she asked him, voice full of mirth.

"Ulrica…I'm going to kill you." Ulrica dropped the blue bucket she was holding and ran down to hide behind Axel.

"He's trying to kill me!" Axel blinked as the two played merry-go-round around his body. Ulrica jerked him, using him as a shield between her and Sandalio.

"Will you two stop it already? Dammit, go get ready! Coffee…" Axel groaned as he sat at the table in the kitchen, waiting for the coffee to finish. The twins obeyed his order, however they kept pushing each other the whole way.

Finally, all three of them were ready after five hours. Axel because he wasn't fully awake until he got coffee and food into him, but it actually was styling his hair that made him take long. Ulrica and Sandalio were arguing the whole time, so it took long for them to get ready. And because they were kids, they took forever just to get on Axel's nerves.

"You did that on purpose, brats." the pyro mumbled, still half asleep but not able to go back to bed.

"Your fault."

They all got into an argument as they walked back into the village, ready to go shopping and all that stuff.

"All right, first we need to go get more clothes, paints, cleaning supplies, etc, etc. We also need to buy food, but we'll do that after we get finished, or halfway finished, cleaning. Got it memorized?"

"Got it memorized." the twins groaned. Sandalio wanted to train in the arena and Ulrica wanted to go find her new friends, but Axel was firm in his belief that they should all clean the house. It was going to be a long day. Or maybe not…

**Anyway, I was going to say something at the end here but I forgot…dammit.**

**Rikku: Uhhh, you told me to remind you something…but I also forget.**

**Paine: You're both impossible.**

**Rikku: Aww! But you love us anyway!**

**Ok, well…It couldn't have been THAT important if I forgot it, right?**

**Rikku: Right!**

**Paine: Wrong.**

**I'm agreeing with Rikku!**

**Rikku: Yes! **

**Paine: Whatever.**

**Ok, but seriously. It may seem like I keep switching from a mean Sarutobi to a nice one, but in truth he's changed. He is more distant, but he loves his family. Like you saw last chapter however, he is more forceful in his meetings. He's no pushover. Also, Ulrica kinda sounds like a female Naruto, but she's NOT! Ok! Making that clear right here, right now!**

**Sasuke: Do you ever shut up?**

**No. Now you shut up. Now, I began to speak about pairings up there, but I decided to place what I am THINKING. Pairings haven't really been decided yet, though. (don't worry, I will decide on them soon. The twins are only eleven, after all)**

**Kiba/Ulrica **

**OC/Ulrica (I just think that Kiba and Ulrica are so cute together, but if that pairing doesn't end to my liking, then I'll add an OC, or something) **

**Gaara/Ulrica (heck yeah, now THIS would be super fun to write!)**

**Sandalio/Hinata (My fav pairing of all time is Naruto/Hinata! They're so cute!)**

**Sandalio/OC**

**Sandalio/Temari**

**Anko/Kakashi (or OC/imported character for either one)**

**Anko/Iruka (or OC/imported character for either one)**

**Ten/Neji**

**Lee/OC**

**That's a brief view into the pairings. Hope that helped! I might even decide to screw with the ages even more. Like, even though they are all humans (in their shows, except for the Shingami's and Dante) I might just make them demons or something, this way their not so old. I should've thought that through, but oh well! Can't change the past! XD Ok, but technically the characters from Soul Eater, Bleach, and Dante from DMC are all right. Technically so are the Nobodies, but they have hearts in my stories. (I BELIEVE!) So they'll either be half demons or demons. This would be an easier way to introduce YGX characters, since they technically fight by dueling…-_-''' No way would that work in the Naruto verse…It could also explain everyone's natural talents (like Axel summoning fire, Demyx and his water, etc.) but then I'd have to plan on what kind of demons the humans would be, like Sora, Jaden, Yuffie, etc. Well, some could be humans and some could be demons. Rikku and Vincent are already humans, and Axel could pass for a human. (obviously they don't want to tell the villagers "Hey, by the way, this here guy's a demon who fights with fire!") -_-''' Yeah…I'll think of something. I could also just save all that material for another story...Hmm? I could just leave them as humans, but put the YGX characters as demons, or not put them in at all. Hey, I can make another story about them later, ne? I don't, should i put in YGX characters? Or, should I not? It's a dilemma. But other then that, hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow! Thank you, **_**trotha**_**! That actually makes sense and solves that problem. If that's the case, people in the ninja world are going to freak. Especially at Syrus's (or Sho's) summons. Because it's full of transportation monsters. Oh yeah, this will be fun! Thank you for your advice! Along with that, I think they will also have kick ass moves. Like Jaden (or Judai, however you spell it, with two u's or one) has his Supreme King powers, with Yubel's magic also. Hmm, choices, choices. XD**

**Jesse: I have a bad feeling at this…**

**-ignoring him- Anyway! As for the other groups, what you're saying is to make them all one clan? Lol, it'll work out in the end. It usually does though. And I can't believe you have cousins that act like the twins. That's so cool! Lol, you should ask them to dress like the twins! (Ok, Ok, maybe not!)**

**Jesse: You know, you're kinda insane.**

**Jaden: You just now noticed that?**

**Larxene: Of course he did. His deck is full of RAINBOWS.**

**Jesse: What are you implyin' there?**

**Wait, guys, you shouldn't fight in public lik-**

**Larxene: Oh, you know full well what I'm implying!**

**Jaden: Uhh, guys?**

**Jesse: I was far more evil then you could ever be!**

**Larxene: Evil? Your body was possessed by a bitch and you were put inside a RAINBOW dragon! **

**Jaden: Hey, Yubel's not a bitch!**

**Uh oh…peoples? Listen because I'm only-**

**Larxene: Nope, but you are!**

**Jesse: Hey! Leave Jaden alone!**

**Larxene: what are you going to do about it, Rainbow Boy?**

**Jesse: Grrrrr! That's it!**

**Jaden: Larxene! Leave Jesse alone!**

**-insane, chaotic fight ensues- **

**-_-'''''''' Crap…Do they always have to fight? -winces as screaming, crashing, swearing, and evil laughter is heard- ….Enjoy the story! -turns to trio- GUYS! CUT IT OUT! DAMMIT! DON'T MAKE ME GO IN THERE!**

**Yuna: um…seeing as how Saryna is busy, she doesn't own anything. Please enjoy the story! **

**Jesse: NOT THERE! NOT THERE! AHHHH!**

**Larxene: Admit it! You like Jaden! **

**Jaden: DAMMIT! LAY OFF HIM, YOU DAMN AXEL STALKER!**

**HOW ABOUT YOU ALL SHUT UP! AHHH! -struck by lightening, attacked by Amethyst Cat and E-HERO Neos-**

**Rikku: We'll go save her…**

The whole day was filled up with shopping and cleaning, much to Sandalio's anguish. He hated shopping, and he hated cleaning. And here he was, dragged by the two most infamous shopaholics in the world. They went to every store, whether or not the store was useful.

"Oh! Let's go here!" when Ulrica said this as they approached a perfume store, Sandalio finally had enough.

"NO! We are going back to the house! We are going to clean the house! And we are going to get FINISHED so we can have time to get USED to the CITY. All RIGHT!" people had stopped to stare at the boy as he yelled at the other two. Finally he grabbed his companions hands and dragged them back to their house, along with every shopping bag they had.

People watched in amusement and pity as the poor boy was forced to torture shopping. However, many single women suddenly eyed Axel and decided who their next target would be. After all, a man who likes to shop is a rare treasure indeed. Not to mention he was hot. That was a super plus.

The redhead shivered as he suddenly felt the next years living in Konoha would be hell. He wondered why that would be, but shrugged it off. Surely he didn't have fan girls already, right? Absently pondering the feeling of pure instinctive fright, he didn't notice the feline stares at his way. The twins didn't however. They wondered why Axel was getting these kinds of stares but decided to ignore it. What's the worst that could happen if they didn't warn the redhead?

They arrived at the house and, forgetting the strangeness of Konoha, they turned up the music and started cleaning.

Ulrica was in charge of the kitchen, living room, her room, and her bathroom. Sandalio took care of the bedrooms and bathrooms, excluding Axel's, both up and down. Axel took care of the front room, his bedroom, and all the extra rooms that were there. Seeing as how they had their game plan, they got to work right away. All three started downstairs to get things started.

While Ulrica was in the kitchen unpacking and cleaning dishes she spotted someone coming up to the house out of the kitchen window. He was in a strange cloak that covered his head and body from view. She saw that the figure was a male because of the shape. The girl narrowed her eyes as he got closer.

"_Is that an enemy or a friend?"_ she pondered and headed to the front room to see Axel opening the door.

"Hey, it's you! Good to see ya, Dante!" the half-demon threw back the cloak and Ulrica saw her big brother Dante and squealed.

"DANTE!" Sandalio stopped by to see what the racket was as he could hear his sister above the music. Surprised he just stood in the doorway, watching the scene in amusement as his sister glomped the poor man.

"Hey, little sis. Where's the little man?" Dante asked, chuckling at Ulrica's grip on his neck. It wasn't just a glomp, it was a flying glomp. Worst of the glomps if you asked him. He nearly fell down by her surprising strength.

"Over here, bro." Sandalio raised his hand and did a lazy wave. "You interrupted our cleaning you know?" before Dante could reply sarcastically, the young boy continued. "THANK YOU!" it was getting annoying listening to Ulrica scream out the words of the song when she was purposely singing off tune.

"Uh, welcome, little bro. Jeez, Ulrica you can let go now. How strong have you gotten?" he asked as he rubbed his neck from the hug that she gave him.

"Sorry bout that, Dante! But I've gotten a lot stronger now! I can even kick Sandy's ass!" Ulrica grinned proudly and Dante laughed at the other twin's reaction the word and statement.

"First of all, you shouldn't say that word! Second of all, no you can't!"

"Yeah, I can."

"No, you can't."

"I defeated you by using that ash bomb!"

"That was a fluke and you ran away after."

"…I can still kick your ass." Axel sighed as he pried the two growling kids away from each other.

"That's enough you two." he said sternly, and turned to Dante. "Dante, it's unusual for you to appear all of a sudden. Last we heard from you was three years ago. What happened to you? Have you reported to Leader?"

The silver haired man sighed as the twins quieted down. They wanted to hear what happened to their big brother.

"Well, yeah. He's known where I've been all this time. I've been down in Under Realm (**1**) trying to figure out who's after…Well, you know." Dante said pointedly and Axel nodded.

"Yeah, I know. And did you find any lead?" his reply was a shake of the head.

"Nah, not yet. I've spent three years down there, and I've found nothing. Sure, there were rumors but I don't think the attack was from anyone down there. If it was, then people are pretty tight lipped about it. Dammit…" the twins glanced curiously at each, wondering what they were talking about. Axel and Dante saw this, but only Axel decided to take action.

"Nothing you two need to worry about. It happened forever ago." he said carelessly, waving his hand. The two children knew better, but they decided to let it go. They would be told when they needed to be told. No use whining about it now and just humiliating themselves.

"So, you guys agreed?" Dante asked, surprised. Even though Dante wasn't apart of their little group (he worked best alone after all), he was still given missions and told about their plans. And even though he followed no one (Ulrica idolized Dante and his rebellious nature), he still did jobs for the organization here and there.

"Yep! We're gonna be students at the Academy where they teach kids to be ninja heroes. Of course, Sandalio and I already kick ass, but what's a few more tricks under the sleeves?" she asked and Dante nodded, grinning at her impishness. She was trying to urge her brother into a fight.

Sandalio groaned, but resisted the urge to argue over a pointless subject. Ulrica, however, wasn't done.

"Dude, I think Sandy has a girlfriend already, though. Her name is Hinata, and she's real shy." she smirked at the growling behind her.

"What the? If it's a fight you want, let's take this outside!" Sandalio growled, and Ulrica smirked. The two adults shook their heads at the girl's antics, and the boy's response.

"All right, bro. Let's make this more interesting. A bet, if you will." Sandalio raised his eyes in response, but nodded. "I win, not only are you my slave for a week starting the day we start school, but you also have to start cussing. You win and I'll be your slave starting Monday, and I'll give up swearing." Sandalio smirked and shook her hand, which she had held out.

"Deal. Prepare to do my bidding for a week, sis." his twin smirked, confident. The two adults followed the children to the outside training area.

"Prepare to get your ass kicked by me!" Sandalio smirked at his sister's comment and shook his head.

"In your dreams!" Axel decided to be the referee and began the match.

"No killing each other or breaking bones." Although the redhead just KNEW that one of them would break _something_. It always happened.

At first the two circled each other, sizing the other up. They both knew most of the other's techniques, however they both knew they didn't know everything. Ulrica then rushed Sandalio, eager to get started. Her twin backed up, dodging the wild, yet insanely powerful, punches thrown his way. She then jumped in the air and used a spinning kick on him.

Sandalio blocked it, and winced when he heard a crack in his arm. Her kick had broken his blocking wrist, but he knew Gekido would heal it. He wasn't the one who got all the broken bones. With that thought in his head, he changed quickly from defense to offense. Sandalio disappeared from view and reappeared behind Ulrica, who widened her eyes. He had gotten faster last time they sparred. However…

Sandalio aimed a kick at her ribs, but Ulrica summoned a wall of fire to protect the block.

"Got to be better than that, brother!" Ulrica stated as she summoned a whip of fire. Her twin winced, as she was deadly with that thing. She was getting pretty serious about the spar, so it's only fair he brought out the big guns too. Literally.

"Come forth, Keikoku and Yajuu!" two guns appeared in his hand, the one is his right hand was a medium handgun that was black all over except for the handle, which was a deep red. In his left was a gun that was similar to the other except that the main color was dark blue metal with the handle being silver.

Ulrica just smirked while Axel groaned on the sidelines.

"They always have to go all out? Can't they hold back just once?" he groaned as the two clashed at each other. Fire rained from the sky and loud firing was heard. Dante smirked as the two caused a large amount of damage.

"Well, this is interesting. They certainly have grown. More powerful, more mature, more attentive, and for Ulrica…she's definitely grown with an interesting personality." Axel groaned.

"Interesting? You try taking care of a mini me, who acts like all the insane people half the time while the other is antisocial, yet mischievous. It's horrendous!" Dante chuckled and they both turned back to the battle.

Ulrica sent her whip at the ground, sending a fire blast aimed at her twin. Unable to dodge, Sandalio took the hit full force. However, because of the fox in him, his wounds healed and Ulrica scowled. Her twin however fired more bullets at her, however she once more created a wall.

"Face it, you can't break my defense!" she shouted above the noise, however her brother smirked. Boy was Ulrica surprised when she felt bullets hit her. Although they weren't aimed at vital spots, they still hurt. Blood dripped from her left shoulder, and the young girl quickly placed her arms in an X over her face as there was a blast near her, sending debris at her.

Sandalio had placed a small bomb near Ulrica and detonated it when his twin wasn't looking. He smirked, as did his twin. Blood from small cuts dripped down her face.

"Good fight…so far. But I'm not through!" she would loose at this point if she continued to rely on her whip. So she dismissed it and created a sword out of fire. She had, before the fight, put of black protective gloves that protected her hands from scathing from the fire. Now, the guns would be practically useless up close.

The half demon charged at her brother and went to slash his chest. Her brother, however, placed the guns in front of him, creating a clear barrier. Her eyes opened wide as a large shock ran through her and she was sent flying backwards. She screamed, but got up. Smirking, she wiped the blood off her mouth.

Her brother was in similar conditions. While Kyuubi healed his wounds, he couldn't rely on him all the time otherwise he wouldn't get used to pain. He would, after a time, tell Gekido to stop healing in every spar. Blood dripped from his hands and face, while his clothes were tattered from various attacks. The two adults watched, one of curiosity and the other in annoyance.

At this rate they both would go to school with broken bones! Dante just smirked at his friend, who was muttering under his breath. He would have to deal with it, because it didn't look as if the twins would quit until the other was unconscious.

"Heh, I see you have a few tricks up your sleeve." commented Ulrica, who was breathing heavily. Her brother smiled faintly.

"You, too, sis. Let's end this, once and for all." Ulrica nodded at her brother. She transformed into a large burgundy colored wolf. Then suddenly, various armor appeared on her. A large black chest plate appeared to cover her chest. A black headpiece covered her head, and black pieces covered her legs. They were all outlined in white, and the chest piece had a white fiery wolf appear, with a strange symbol behind it. It was the symbol of the Hell Wolf tribe, and it was a circle that had two v's in it. One was right side up, and the other upside down. The center diamond the two v's created was colored black.

"_**All or nothing, brother."**_ she said in a deep, yet feminine voice. Her brother nodded, and prepared himself. She was insanely fast in this form, and he had yet to beat it. She jumped and flashed from 20 feet away to suddenly appearing right in front of him. Sandalio bit back a gasp as she disappeared again, and was attacked from behind. He quickly twisted around before she could let out a fire blast up close and kicked her off him. He leaped far away, but was confused when he didn't see her. He looked all over, and tried to sense her but she had completely masked her presence from him. All over a sudden he felt an immense heat and saw a wolf on fire attack him. He cried out as he couldn't perform a barrier in time and his twin guns flew from his hands.

"_**Give up?**_" she asked, laughing. Her brother smirked and replied, rebellious.

"Never, sis!" despite the heat he kicked her off him, thus getting burns on his legs. He leapt back and then ice suddenly formed over his body, creating his own kind of armor.

"_**Tch…All right, you annoying pest. You won't say no after this!"**_ the wolf concentrated and the earth underneath them started to rumble. Suddenly bursts of hot white magma appeared and started to fall on them. Axel cried out as he created a barrier.

"Damn, she's not holding back, is she?" Dante chuckled as he saw Axel's annoyed expression.

Sandalio created an island from the earth to avoid touching the lake of lava. Ulrica, however, had no limits such as that. She was able to walk on the lava and the surrounding heat gave her strength, thus powering her up.

"And she wants to be stronger?" Dante asked in disbelief.

"Ah, but there is a great limit to using this form. Just watch." Axel sighed and pointed to the wolf form.

Sandalio knew his sister had won, as he had never seen her transform and use this power before. Her normal wolf form, yes. But this Hell Wolf form was completely new to him. If he had been an enemy, he would surely have died. However, he was shocked when the wolf started to howl in anguish and the lava seeped back into the earth quite suddenly. He was shocked to see his sister transform to her human form, with serious burns all over her body.

"You see, she is just a half demon, and thus is still affected by using her Hell Wolf transformation. Her human side can't handle the intense heat and fire for too long. She has been training it in secret so she could get used to it, so she can use it longer. However, five minutes is the limit. If she goes beyond that and she isn't ready, she'll die from the burns." Axel commented and went over to the groaning girl. "You're an idiot, Ulrica. You know that form is dangerous!"

The girl smirked as she sat up. "It was fun though! By the way, Sandalio, I win!" she grinned at her brother who groaned. He knew it was true, and shook his head. Axel went heal the young girl, and groaned.

"You two can explain to whoever teacher you have why Ulrica has a broken arm, cuts, bruises, AND burns all over her. Sandalio, get Kyuubi to heal you." Sandalio smirked at his sister when all of his injuries were cleared up. The other just stuck her tongue out. "you two are impossible!"

"Yeah, but you love us anyway!" Ulrica replied and Axel smirked.

"Apparently I do if I've stuck with you for this long. I must be insane, or something like that." he grinned as she turned her head in a pout. 'Fine, be that way. I guess you guys don't want any sea-salt ice cream!" Sandalio and Dante made a grimace, while Ulrica, still damaged, jumped up and shouted.

"Hell yeah! Owowowow!" she whined as her injuries started to sting. "I can't believe you're making me go to school still, though!"

"Hey, you're fault! I'll go get the ice cream and you guys can continue the cleaning.

"Awww man!" came two responses and the two adults chuckled.

"I'll come with you. We should catch up on what's happening." Dante said and the redhead nodded.

"Fine. Now," he paused as he turned to the two kids, "no slacking you two!" the twins nodded and meant it. If they slacked then Axel would think of a sadistic punishment and Ulrica didn't want to face anything the pyro would throw their way. Sighing, the two walked into the house with Ulrica wincing every step of the way.

"That's harsh. You wouldn't seriously punish them, would you?" Dante winced as the two adults walked towards town. Axel chuckled and waved his hand.

"Nope! I just like to scare them, that's all. However, they think I'd do something sadistic so they work harder. It's less work for me." Axel grinned and his friend shook his head, chuckling.

"You're one sadistic, lazy bastard ya know?"

"Oh, I know!"

**Don't worry, the twins aren't as powerful as they seem. Ulrica's most powerful form has a rather strong weakness. She can only use if for five minutes, if she uses it longer then she risks serious damage to herself. Sandalio is usually stronger than Ulrica, but if she transforms into her demonic form, then he's usually screwed. XD He also never saw her Hell Wolf form, which is her strongest form. So, yeah. She technically kicked his ass though she pretty much passed out in the end. Now you guys saw what most of their abilities are. They don't know any ninjutsu, only magic. By the way, Keikoku means **_**Beauty**_** and Yajuu means **_**Beast**_**. Keikoku is the blue and silver gun, while Yajuu is the red and black one. **

**Jesse: Wow…O.O **

**Hey, you're still alive!**

**Rikku: Hey! Aren't you going to visit Larxene, Jesse, and Jaden in the hospital?**

**Oh yeah! Itachi ended up coming in and Tsukuyomied them all. -_-''' He really does have a short temper…**

**Itachi: You say something?**

**Nope! Not me! Never!**

**Rikku: You might run to run…O.O**

**Good idea! Eep! **

**Itachi: Get back here! I don't have a short temper! I just hate loud people! **

**AHHHHHH! RIKKU! HELP!**

**Rikku: Coming! Hope you enjoyed! Now I have to go and save Saryna from Itachi. And here I though Edward was short tempered!**

**Edward: I AM NOT SHORT AS A MINSCULE ATOM THAT YOU HAVE TO SEE WITH A MAGNIFYER!**

**Rikku: -_-'' I didn't say that.**

**Edward: Oh…See ya then!**

**RIKKUUUUU! DEIDARA! ROXAS! AXEL! SOMEONE! HEEELP!**


	8. Chapter 8

**One word: RUN. Save your sister and run before someone turns into a pyro O.O Thanks once again for reviewing! And I look forward to your future reviews! By the way, I WILL enjoy being in Italy! I can't wait! -insert squeal here- It's gonna be funfunfun! ^.^ **

**Jesse: Yow! -covers bleeding ear- Do ya HAVE to squeal whenever you here the name Italy?**

**Yes, yes I do! XP**

**Jesse: XP Back at cha!**

**Grrr…Oh well! O.O…**

**Larxene: What's wrong with you now?**

**Rikku: School starts tomorrow. **

**You guys know that feeling where dread starts to fill your entire stomach and you feel as if you have no time left at all in the world? You keep looking at the clock and see that time grows short? Death is imminent? You can't escape it?**

**Jesse/Larxene/Rikku: Yeah…**

**That's what I feel like with school starting tomorrow. **

**Larxene: You're pathetic…**

**Jesse: No, she's like Jaden.**

**Rikku: School does suck…**

**I KNOW! I AM pathetic…Hey, Jesse?**

**Jesse: Why do I suddenly get the bad feeling now?**

**You do know that you're the ONLY boy and you're hangin with three girls basically, right? Doesn't that even BOTHER you?**

**Larxene: I KNEW IT!**

**Jesse: NO! It's because of the fact that the other guys are all making Jim, Adrian, and Axel go through initiation and I ran to the only safe place I knew. **

**My house is safe?**

**Jesse: Ch, the other guys are scared of you, Rikku, and Larxene, duh.**

**Rikku: Why are they afraid of me?**

**Jesse: You're hyper, Saryna has the Power, and Larxene is just plain terrifying. **

**Larxene: -smirks- I'm just that good. **

**-rolls eyes- Anyway, we can start the story now!**

**Rikku: You're forgetting?**

**Dammit…I don't own ANYTHING! Except my deep psychological fear of school. I'm pathetic…**

**Larxene: Yeah, you are.**

**T.T You don't have to agree with me! **

"We're going to be late! Dammit, Ulrica!" Sandalio cursed as he stuffed a pop tart in his mouth, leaving the other for his sister. Yep, you heard right. Ulrica finally got Sandalio to swear, leaving Axel annoyed.

"I'm going, I'm going! Bye, Axel!" the girl yelled as she left the garden Utopia, grabbed the pop tart and stuffed in her mouth with her good arm. After chugging a glass of milk she grabbed her brother's arm and dragged him outside where an ANBU was waiting for them.

"Hello there, Sandalio-kun, Ulrica-chan. Are you two ready?" came a calm female voice from the cat mask and the twins nodded.

"Sorry, Neko-sempai! It's kinda hard to get ready with one arm and a brother who doesn't care." Ulrica said the comment, purposely ignoring her brother.

"Oh, shut up for once." her brother grumbled in turn, but he was ignored. Ulrica continued chatting with the ANBU as they hurried through town. Ulrica's left arm was in a cast and sling, but she didn't mind. Sandalio was the left handed one. She was right handed. They were late to school, but it was explainable since Ulrica's arm was broken and she was aching everywhere. Although, just because she was hurting didn't mean she still wasn't energetic. She skipped down the hallways and stopped just before their classroom door.

"Iruka-sensei? Didn't Kakashi-sensei say something about him?" asked Sandalio as they stared at the name. The ANBU had left them after wishing them good luck. "Good luck? Why do we need that?" Ulrica shrugged and opened the door.

"Excuse us for interrupting, Iruka-sensei, but we are late. It's my fault however, so excuse my brother please." Ulrica bowed as did her brother. Iruka looked at the two and nodded.

"Well, you're not entirely late. We were just about to introduce ourselves, however since you're already up here why don't you two go first?" he smiled kindly at them and the twins smiled back.

"Thank you, Iruka-sensei!" Ulrica chirped, while her brother remained silent. "I'm Ulrica of the Hell Wolf tribe, which is a branch of the demon wolf race. You might know me as Yasuragi, though please call me by Ulrica. This is my brother-" Sandalio rolled his eyes.

"I can speak for myself, Ulrica. I'm Sandalio, same tribe. Same thing." he shrugged and crossed his arms.

"Ulrica-chan, if I may ask, but what happened?" Iruka asked as he saw her arm, some bandages wrapped on her face and hands, and he imagined there were some along her arms as well. However the young girl shrugged casually.

"Just a little spar. I bet Sandy here that if I won then he would have to start cursing and be my slave for a week starting today. I won. The only reason Sandy doesn't have any broken bones and wounds is because of the fox."

"Hey, I stopped healing halfway through the spar to be fair."

"Not fair, you don't have any broken bones while your poor sister here does."

"Poor? You're not poor! You're sadistic and evil."

"Thanks for the love. I'm so touched." Ulrica placed her hand over her heart and wiped a fake tear out of eye.

"Faker."

"Cheater."

"Sadistic."

"Jerk." Iruka sweat dropped as did many others and he felt he had to break them up before they got into a fight.

"All right, you two. Break it up. Go sit down by Sasuke since there aren't any seats left." Ulrica felt glares sent her way from many of the female population and sweat dropped.

Suddenly, she felt why Neko had wished them good luck. They were in fan girl territory and Sasuke Uchiha was their target. Sandalio also sweat dropped as he saw how many glares Ulrica was getting.

"What the hell! Why are ya'll glaring at us?" asked Ulrica and one girl stood up.

"Because, that's OUR Sasuke-kun, not yours outsider." it was a pink haired girl, and Ulrica growled.

"First of all, it's called freedom. Not one person belongs to another! You're just a bitch if you think that some guy _belongs_ to you. Second, let the guy choose who he wants to be with. Ya'll are idiots if you think that he doesn't get to choose. You fan girls smothering him will only make him run away from you. Damn idiotic fan girls." Ulrica growled and Sandalio rolled his eyes.

"Just ignore them, Ulrica. I'll get you some sea-salt ice cream if you promise to not get into a fight on the first day." Ulrica went from glaring at the pink haired girl to smiling.

"Really? Thank you, Sandalio!" she chirped and proceeded to sit down next to Sasuke. Sandalio rolled his eyes as the others got up went to introduce themselves one by one.

"I'm H-Hinata H-Hyuuga. Pleased t-to meet you." the violet haired girl said shyly and went back to her seat, blushing wildly. They all went up and soon the twins saw the pink haired fan girl strutting confidently to the front.

"I'm Sakura Haruno and I'm going to be Sasuke-kun's girlfriend!" she proclaimed and both Sasuke and Ulrica groaned. However the Uchiha was quiet so no one could hear, although the twins did.

"Either her or me is not going to survive this year, and I'm pretty sure it ain't gonna be her." whispered Ulrica and Sasuke hid a smile on his face.

Next up was a blonde, who sat beside Sakura. "I'm Ino Yamanaka and the president of Sasuke-kun's fan club. And _I_ will be Sasuke-kun's girlfriend before the end of the year." she smirked at Sakura and the other fan girls, who all growled.

"Damn, it's just like a jungle in here full of idiotic felines." Ulrica said loudly and lazily. Iruka sighed as Ino and Sakura yelled at the half demon, who argued back, although not as loud.

"Enough you three! Settle your differences when we test everyone's skills later today." Ulrica grinned, almost evilly, and Sandalio sighed.

"No going wolf, Ulrica, and only use fire if it's low degree heat." his twin glared but nodded unhappily.

"Fine, but I get to take them _both_ on." stated Ulrica, and this earned gasps.

"Fine, but no killing or seriously injuring." stated Iruka, who felt that he needed to say that. He didn't know why, but judging from the now disappointed expression on he half demon's face, he was glad he did warn her. "But that will be later today. Since Ulrica and Sandalio are new, we will go over the brief history of Konoha and will go the basics." there were groans but both the twins straightened up considerably, ready to learn. The dolphin smiled to himself as he turned to the board and started writing things down.

At least some were eager to learn. And so the two twins were. While others fell asleep or zoned out, both the twins listened attentively and took notes down. The teacher was shocked, so to say. No one, not even Shino, Sasuke, or Sakura, had ever taken notes during class. While others didn't ask questions, Ulrica or Sandalio would raise their hands and wait to be called on before pointing something out or asking something.

Despite Naruto being a Jinchuuriki and Ulrica a half-demon, Iruka knew the two were all right. At first he was slightly afraid of the two being in his class, but he cold see it would be interesting to have the two in here. They participated in class and weren't afraid to debate. Iruka knew that when he made two teams later on, he should put the twins on separate sides, just to be fair.

"As you all know the Fourth Hokage is one of Konoha's most remarkable heroes." Iruka started and he saw the twins lean forward attentively and smiled. "He took his only son and sealed the Kyuubi within Naruto, or Sandalio as he is now called, to save Konoha. I won't go into detail about what happened after, as most of you have blurry ideas so far, but I will say that I'm glad that the twins are alive after all and back." This caused the two said twins to blush (though Sandalio's was so light no one could see him unless you were up close) as basically the whole class went to stare at them.

"Continuing on…" Iruka then went to the basics of being a ninja. "We have ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu." he began and the twins hurriedly scribbled down notes, as they were definitely new to the subjects. "Ulrica-chan, Sandalio-kun, do you two have a basic idea of what chakra is?" they shook their heads and Ulrica raised her hand. Iruka nodded and the girl proceeded to speak.

"You see, Iruka-sensei, Sandalio and I weren't taught to control chakra. However, if chakra is the same of our Youkai and human energy, then maybe we do have a blurry image of what you're saying." Iruka looked confused at Youkai and decided to ask what it was and Ulrica responded chirpily. "It's our demonic energy. Seeing as I'm half demon then I have a balance of both Youkai and human energy. It's like Yin and Yang. Naruto, since he is a Jinchuuriki, he is completely human. However, because of Gekido's influence, he still has to control his, Gekido's, Youkai so his inner body doesn't go haywire and cave in. If you are a human and you have demonic energy in you, it can be very dangerous and end up killing you if you're not careful. However, there have been scenes where a Jinchuuriki absorbs the demon in them and eventually becomes either half or full demon. But our father's seal prevented that from happening. I ended up becoming half-demon because of us living with demon wolves and their energy ended up 'corrupting me' as some humans say." she stated and Iruka was shocked.

"So you two will have the hardest when it comes to chakra control. Your human energy, as you put it, is your chakra. It is essential to even the most basic jutsu; it is a mixture of the physical energy present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy gained from exercise and experience. Through various methods, the most common of which is hand seals, the chakra can be manipulated to create an effect that would not be possible otherwise, such as walking on water, exhaling fire or creating illusions." Sandalio's eyes widened.

"Walking on water?" he asked, his exterior calm. However inside he was cheering, thanking the gods he decided to become a ninja.

"Yes, walking on water is a very hard chakra control exercise which you will learn later on in life." Iruka smiled, thanking the gods that he had at least two students willing to learn. "Now, as we have covered the basics it is time to test your skills. For most of you, it is to see how much you have learned over the summer. For others, it is to see what abilities you do have since you are new." Ulrica grinned sadistically, ready for the spar.

"You remember that I get to fight both the fan girls, right, Iruka-sensei?" she called and Iruka nodded.

"Yes, I remember. Now, go outside to the practice area." Ulrica grinned when she saw Kiba and the others, running to catch up to them.

"Hey, Pup! Muscles! Bugs, Spikes, Butterfly! How're you guys doing?" the group blinked at their new nicknames, Hinata blushed, and shrugged it off.

"Awesome, especially since you guys are here to liven it up. I can't believe you're going to fight both Sakura and Ino." Kiba laughed while Ulrica frowned.

"Why not?" she asked, puzzled at her friend's reaction.

"Because, they're both supposedly the best in the class, female wise." the young girl looked shocked, as did her brother.

"You have got to be effin kidding me! I bet Hinata could take em both on! What the hell?" she exclaimed, and Hinata blushed.

"Yeah, Hinata could but the thing is, Hinata wants to be of a medic-nin, since she doesn't like to hurt people." Ulrica could see that wasn't all, but didn't question it further. She would help boost Hinata's confidence up, even if it was the last thing she did. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Sasuke hurrying up beside her. The half demon blinked.

"Um, why are you stalking me?" she asked, which made the group laugh. Sasuke rolled his eyes and secretly pointed to behind him. Not so secretly Ulrica turned around and saw a group of fan girls stalking them. Glaring, she flipped them off and the girls all bristled with anger, however they didn't come nearer.

"They remind me of the freakin' Black Death tribe." seeing confused glances, she explained. "They're a tribe of evil demonic ravens. They live in large forests and you can see they beady red eyes as they lie just beyond sight, hiding in the dark trees and bushes, waiting for their prey to drop their guard so they can kill them and eat em."

"Nasty little tribe. Had a run in with them not so long ago. We traveled up north and accidentally ran into their territory. Ulrica ended up holding them back with her fire." Sandalio muttered as he remembered those few days. In the end they found out it was test to see if they could hold off on their own against an enemy tribe. Yuffie, Jesse, and Rikku were following them, however, to make sure they stayed safe just in case.

"Oh, I see." Sasuke said, and when he looked back he could swear he saw the eyes that stared back were all red. Sweating a little, he hurried up with the group.

"Don't worry, Sasuke! We'll protect you." Ulrica teased and the Uchiha glared.

"I don't need protection." nevertheless, he didn't move away from their group. Finally, they arrived outside in the back of the school and saw Iruka standing there.

"First up will be Ulrica vs. Sakura and Ino, in a two against one match. No killing, maiming, or seriously injuring. Weapons are allowed." Ulrica grinned as she stepped onto the sandy court. Her opponents smirked at each other before turning to her.

"You can't defeat us both! We're the best in the class." claimed Sakura, and Ino nodded before pulling out kunai.

"Ooh, already bringing out the trash talk and weapons? My, you two don't waste time. However, your trash talking needs some work as that was just pathetic, exactly like you two, and those puny little knives won't touch me." the class 'ooohed' at that and the half demon smirked. "Let's make it fair. I'll use half of my strength, won't use any weapons, or magic while you two can use anything you have."

"Fine, but you just signed your death warrant." Ino replied, and Ulrica shrugged.

"Whatever, blondie."

Iruka sighed at the verbal fight. "Start!"

Immediately Ino threw the knives, and like Ulrica promised, they all missed. Sakura rushed at her (which to Ulrica, it seemed like she was going in slow-motion) and went to punch her. Ulrica grabbed the pinkette's fist, lifted her up, and threw her at Ino, who was too slow in dodging.

"Oh, come on! Being the best, I thought you would put up a better fight! I'm not even using my whole strength! Not even HALF." Ulrica yawned as she blocked all punches and kicks thrown at her by the two, who tried to work together. But Ulrica was too fast for them, even though she wasn't using full strength. "I'm using only one arm too!" she added, making the two opponents growl.

"Bitch!" Sakura shouted and before Iruka could say something, Ulrica tsked.

"Such bad language! And in school too!" half the class sweat dropped as they remembered how Ulrica swore in class several times already. "All right, I'm bored already." Ulrica sighed, as she was hoping for a better fight. "You two are pathetic. You can't lay a finger on me, who's holding back majorly, and I am injured. I though the old man was doing something to weed out the weak but I must be wrong, otherwise you two wouldn't be in here. Here's some advice!" Ulrica was, during her speech, on offense and kicking the two girls since she couldn't punch. Ino and Sakura couldn't believe how fast the girl was, and how strong.

Ulrica did a twisted kick, jumping in the air and twisted her body to side kick Ino in the head. The blonde fell, and gave up. Now, turning on Sakura, walked up to the pinkette and slammed her head into her enemy's head.

"You might want to actually train instead fawning over guys. In real life on the battle field your enemy won't let you leave just because you might have a pretty face. You need to learn how to fight, but right now all you are doing is wasting mine, and everyone else's, time." Ulrica walked off the court, pissed off. She thought that the two would have put up a more interesting fight, but apparently the best weren't exactly the best.

"Um, Ulrica wins…" Iruka stated, and he walked over to the two girls who were groaning.

"My head!" they both groaned, and though Iruka checked, the worst they had was a headache. Ulrica wasn't kidding when she said she wasn't using even half her strength. It made the dolphin wonder what else Ulrica knew, and how good her brother was.

"All right, we will now pair up the rest of you." Ulrica sat back, analyzing the strengths and weaknesses of everyone in the class. Hinata's strength was taijutsu, however she was too nice and shy to use her strength. She already knew her brother's, so she skipped his fight against a random kid. Kiba's strength was partner taijutsu/ninjutsu, however he relied on it too much. That would be a problem if Akamaru was captured in battle and then Kiba would have no way to fight back.

Shino used his bugs too much, Shikamaru was too lazy, Chouji was all right, Sasuke was pretty good, and all the others she could care less about. Ulrica was sitting underneath a nearby tree, arms crossed as she scanned the fights. She almost didn't notice the two presences walking up to her because she was deep into analyzing.

"Yeah, what do you want?" Ulrica asked, without realizing who it was that she talking to. Her eyes never left the court.

"Um, Ulrica-sempai?" came a hesitant voice, and recognizing it, Ulrica's eyes snapped to the two girls at her side. Ulrica scoffed, but turned to them.

"Yeah, and what's with the sudden politeness? Aren't you two gonna trash talk me some more?" she asked sarcastically, and the two girls flinched.

"Ulrica-sempai…" Sakura left off, and Ulrica stayed silent, eyeing them.

"Will you train us?" Ino finished for her friend, and the half-demon stayed silent for a time. The two girls thought that she would say no, and hung their heads.

"What for?" the two rivals looked at her, confused and the redhead sighed. "Why do you want to be stronger? What are your reasons?"

"What do you mean?" asked the pinkette, and her blonde friend nodded.

"Everyone has a reason to be stronger. Some want to protect the people close to them, or to be recognized. Others, although, are not so nice of reasons. Some want to be feared, some want to be stronger so they can abuse that power to get what they want? Why do you want to be stronger?" Ulrica asked again, and no one noticed the trio under the tree except one.

"I want to be stronger because I want to survive and help others survive." Sakura said.

"I don't want to shame my family name and to help the village prosper." Ino said confidently. Ulrica paused, scanning their faces for any sign of deceit. When she didn't say anything, the two girls turned to leave, feeling rejected.

"Come to the Namikaze mansion after school and we will think of a schedule. Your weaknesses are being distracted easily, angered easily, along with others. You two basically have no strengths, but that will change when I'm through with you two." Sakura and Ino turned around, grinning, and bowed to Ulrica, who scowled. "Enough of that. We're all equals. Or, will be soon enough. I don't want no nonsense with you two, though. Meaning stop focusing on your looks and boys, and start focusing on your training. Being book smart is all well and good, but that won't help you in the battle field, unless you're Shikamaru."

"What do you mean by that, Ulrica-sempai?" the blonde asked.

"He's a genius, that's what I mean. He's lazy, yes, but he pulls through by coming up with a plan in a matter of seconds. You see that sign he makes, when you think he's not paying attention?" at the two nods, Ulrica continued. "I'm positive that's how he concentrates. Sure, you might not be able to do that in battle, but before a fight you always need a good plan. Shikamaru won by using the area around him, and using his opponent's strength against him. He would be a good addition to a team." Ulrica nodded, mostly to herself. "Everyone has strengths and weaknesses, and I see how Sarutobi-sama is using that now." shaking her head, she looked at her new pupils. "We better get with the class. It seems they are wrapping up."

"Ok, Ulrica-sempai!"

**Ok, ok! Don't get me wrong, I like Sakura and Ino. They're both awesome, but I can't STAND fan girls, and they were exactly that when they were younger. I hated them BOTH deeply. But they both changed, so now they're awesome! **

**Jesse: Don't you think you should be going to bed? And by the way, you forgot something when you wrote 7.**

**Really? What? **

**Larxene: You put in a one and never explained it. **

**Oh yeah! If you look back at Chapter 7, you'll see I put a one by Under Realm. I wrote it like this because if I put Hell or Underworld, then it would pretty much just be considered the Underworld from DMC. But that's not it. In this story, the Under Realm is actually a separate dimension, which is where all demons came from. There is no Hell in my story. If you die, and you've been bad, then you are given a second chance. Usually people are good during their second time round and then they go to their own little Utopia, with or without their friends, family, etc. So the Under Realm is just a different dimension full of demons but has no leader. It's not a fiery, hot place. Demons are considered self-indulgent and selfish, so they turn their caves and territory into pretty much sweet pads. However, don't be fooled because a lot of wars happen in that dimension, and demons steal humans away to eat/torture there. So that's it.**

**Jesse: Now, go to bed!**

**Larxene: You've got school in the morning! -smirks evilly-**

**You guys are all evil! The dread has returned, and so has the feeling I'm about to die. I DON'T WANT VACATION TO END! WHY? WHY! Stupid school, they cut our vacation time. **

**Jesse/Larxene: Go to bed! **

**All right, all right! Night everyone! Hope ya enjoyed the chapter!**

**Jesse: Ya'll better review, now!**

**-_-'' So I have to go to bed?**

**Jesse: YES!**

**Larxene: Now, go!**

**-sarcastically- Yes, mom and dad! :P**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the review. It's Monday today, but this probably won't be posted until tomorrow or something. Thank you, kind sir, for the flowers. I am sure that my sanity appreciated them, wherever it may be now. Today, instead of the usual five blocks, we had ten blocks. The first five were our old classes from second semester, and the next five were classes for the new nine weeks. Yeah, they wanted to put in our old classes today because school was closed Wednesday. Yeah, real smart school! You made a hell of a lot of people confused and pissed off. Dude it would be bad (but freaky and awkward) if someone from Indiana read this and they were part of the school system. You think they do that?**

**Rikku: Probably.**

**Anyway! I LOVE THIS SONG! EEEEEK! -coughs- anyway! No, unfortunately we're not going to Venice. (Why not swim in the canals? It sounds like fun!) I think we're going to Rome, and also stopping by the ruins of Pompeii. We're also going to go into Mt. Vesuvius. I can't WAIT! It's gonna be awesome! We're also going through this building where the floors, ceilings, walls, etc are covered with human bones! It's gonna be sweet!**

**Rikku/Jaden/Naruto: That's not sweet! That's just creeeeeeepy! **

**Ah, you guys are chickens!**

**Larxene: Hell, I'd go if I could.**

**See!**

**Jaden: That's because you and Larxene are weird!**

**And proud of it! ^.^ I love being weird. I walked around school all day with a black bow (the type you put on Christmas presents) in my hair. XD**

**Jesse: Can ya'll start now? The readers are gonna get restless soon.**

**Oh yeah. Hope you all enjoyed that little twist! Haha! Ino and Sakura are pupils of Ulrica! Oh the chaos…XD All right, since Jesse is so impatient we'll start. **

**Jesse: How many times are ya gonna forget?**

…**? Oh yeah! I own nothing except my homework! T.T**

"You live HERE?" shouted two voices which made Ulrica and Sandalio wince.

"Ok, if you're gonna be serious about this then I'm setting down some rules." Ulrica rubbed her ears. She swore she could feel blood, but didn't make a big deal out of it. Ino and Sakura both calmed down immediately. They had by now reached the living room and the half demon motioned for the girls to sit down. Sandalio had left, going to explain to Axel what's happening and to go train. He had asked Iruka about chakra control and since he was so keen on it, the teacher had given Sandalio a book about it. Now he went down into the underground training arena to practice by himself since the girls would be outside.

"Now these rules are to be followed even outside of training. Rule number one: Never shout. This is to get you used to be silent. Be thankful I'm not doing to you what the others did to me." Ulrica scoffed. Frankly she thought her time was being wasted, but everyone deserved a chance to prove themselves so she'd let them do so.

"Ulrica-sempai, why do we have to be quiet? You're loud all the time." Ino pointed out and Ulrica nodded.

"True, but I'm allowed to be. You see, people see only what they see and hear. You thought that since I was loud that I must be brash. Instead, I use that loudness to cover up the fact that I'm watching, and listening. I hide in plain sight. Which is what rule number 2 will help you do." she paused and continued again. "Rule number 2: You are both to attack me every day, as many times as possible. However, if you do not manage to catch me by surprise then I will add to your training schedule. The day you catch me I'll give you each a reward." Ulrica saw how the two squealed and then immediately stopped, remembering her first rule.

"Sorry, sempai." they chorused together. Ulrica faintly smiled. Maybe the two won't be so bad after all.

"Rule number 3: No boy idolizing. You are not allowed to wear make-up, or anything of that sort. You will not obsess with your looks!" the girls groaned but nodded.

"Do we still get to make our hair look nice?" asked Ino and Ulrica nodded.

"Rule number 4: No giving up. If you guys ask for a break, you're out of here! You guys want to train, then welcome to Hell. I'm going to train you almost like my mentors train me. And they do that by putting my life in actual risk. They make me go through hell, and I get stronger. Do you understand? If you do, do you two still want to continue?"

"Yes, Ulrica-sempai!" they shouted almost military like and Ulrica nodded.

"Good." she told them the rest of her rules and then made the two girls swear they would follow them. If they didn't then Ulrica would immediately drop them and kick them out.

"We understand sempai!" Ino stated and Sakura nodded.

"Ok, just letting you know what you got yourselves into. Now, here's the schedule. Every day after school until eight. On Saturdays you will be here at eight in the morning until seven in the evening. There will be a fifteen minute break every few hours for rest, bathroom, and to get something to drink. During Saturday there will two one hour breaks to grab something to eat. Now that that's all settled, let's start, shall we?"

"Right now? Already?" Sakura asked and she got a look from the half demon in turn. "T-That's great!" she added quickly, and Ulrica nodded.

"All right, you two go outside." the girls nodded and Ulrica showed them the door they needed to go out. Then, before she followed she turned and glared. "Are you going to stand there all day watching us like the pedo you are?" asked Ulrica, smirking and Axel rolled his eyes.

"Nope! But this is gonna be interesting!" Ulrica returned the smirk and the two walked side by side to the training area. **(Haha! I'm listening to Poor Unfortunate Souls as I write this XD)**

"All right, Ulrica-sempai what's our first task?" asked no, ready to learn cool moves and Ulrica smirked as she crossed her arms.

"Oh hell no. First you guys are gonna build up your physical strength before I actually teach you how to fight. We're gonna build up your speed, endurance, and strength starting now. I want you each to do 20 push-ups and then after that, 20 sit-ups. Then when you're finished with those I want you each to kick at the dummies 20 times using each leg, and then go to punching 20 times using each arm. After that you will run around the entire house 20 laps. You will take a break before doing it all over again, only you will be adding five to each set. Got it? Get started, then!" she backed off and just watched them with Axel, occasionally making some remarks or just talking to the other redhead. She followed them in her wolf form making sure they weren't slaking and if they slowed down she would run up and bite at their heels, which made them run faster. Finally after the 20th lap they slowed and collapsed in the training area.

"We're gonna die, aren't we, Ino?" asked Sakura. Her friend said nothing, but she nodded. Axel and Ulrica looked at them with amusement. For them, it was like watching Ulrica train all over again.

After 15 minutes Ulrica smiled a small, sadistic smile. "Get your lazy asses up. Break time is over, slackers!" the two girls groaned but got up and did the routine all over, adding 5 to each set.

IWOULDNEVERSURVIVETHAT!O.O

"Ulrica-sempai! Wait for us!" Ulrica did so and looked back with a smile. Ino and Sakura had grown up a lot over the past few months. They were stronger, faster, and they were starting to act like real kunoichis.

"So did you hear?" asked Sakura and Ulrica shook her head. "Two strangers were seen walking into Konoha. They were both males, one had blue hair and the other was a brunette. The weird thing was, though, was how they were dressed and they each carried something on their arm. Hey, do you know them, Ulrica-sempai?" the pinkette asked and Ulrica stayed silent for a bit.

"The blunette was said to have a weird accent and the brunette was said to act like a little kid, even though they are both are age." Ino added, and Ulrica sighed.

"I think I know them. It might be Jesse-kun and Jaden-kun. The metal disks on their arms are their weapons. It's weird, but you'll see them after school probably. They're the best! she jumped, pumping her fist in the air and her two friends looked at each other.

"If they are our age are they going to try to be ninja?" asked Ino and Ulrica shrugged.

"I hope not, but at the same time that would make everything even since we have an extra person in the class, which would make uneven teams. Yeah, I wonder how the old man will fix that problem?" she wondered.

"Beats me." the two girls replied and Ulrica smiled.

"Let's just hurry up. I can't believe Sandalio didn't wake me up! I'm gonna beat him up when I see him." complained Ulrica while her two friends giggled.

"Oversleep again?" Sakura teased and the half demon grumbled back.

"Hey, we're not late!" Ino commented as they reached the building, walking to Iruka's door. They opened it and saw they were last though.

"Sandalio, you jerk! I'm gonna beat you to a bloody bulb, you bastard!" Ulrica went to lunge for her smirking brother, but was held back by Kiba, Sasuke, Hinata, Ino, and Sakura. Even then they were still having trouble.

"All right, everyone calm down. Ulrica, stop trying to kill your brother. Sandalio, apologize for not waking her up. You know she sleeps through her alarm." Iruka said in a tone that made people wonder if this is the first time he said it.

"Sorry, sis, but that's payback for the water." the Jinchuuriki smirked and Ulrica's left eye ticked.

"That happened five months ago! Tch, bastard!" Ulrica took her seat and Sasuke took his seat next to her.

"Water?" the ebonette asked curiously and Ulrica smirked while her brother gave her the death glare.

"The first day of school I woke him up with a nice cold bucket of water." she gave a wolfish smile and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Of course, why did I even ask?" he muttered and his friend laughed.

"All right class, let's get started. Now who can tell me-" he was interrupted by a knock at the door and a boy's face poked in.

"Hey, any of ya'll know where we can find Ulrica and Sandalio?" asked the blunette and suddenly he was glomped by a kid. "What in tarnations? Ulrica?"

"Jesse-kun! Hey, wait a minute! Aren't you supposed to be at the house?" Jesse sweat dropped as Ulrica was suddenly glomped by a different boy. "Jaden-kun! You're here also!" Ino and Sakura both sweat dropped as she made it seem like she was surprised!

"Yeah, we tried to find your guys' house but Jaden got us lost. We ended up here and was told by some person that you guys were here since she heard us say your names and pointed us to this room." Jesse rubbed the back of his head and Sandalio sweat dropped.

"You guys got lost? And you two are the ones who come from big cities." he rebuked and Jaden pouted.

"It's not our fault! We've never been here before! We were going to go to the big tower in the middle but then we ended up getting lost." he replied and stuck his tongue out. Iruka decided to figure out what was going on before his class could loose any more time.

"Well, kids. I can ask someone to escort you two to the twins' house if you wish." Iruka said politely and Jaden nodded, but Jesse shook his head.

"Naw, that's ok. We can just wait here until school's over." Jaden paled and shook his head.

"Jesse! Have you forgotten I'm ALLERGIC to school?" he demanded and Ulrica giggled.

Meanwhile, a certain Inuzuka was starting to feel a little jealous at the attention the two boys were getting from Ulrica. Hinata next to him giggled softly.

"Aw, someone's getting jealous." Kiba glared at her and she just giggled. Yeah, that's another thing that changed. Hinata isn't as shy as she used to be, though she still needed a lot of work. Especially around her family. "I'm just stating a fact, Kiba-kun." the dog boy rolled his eyes as his own dog laughed at him. Kiba glared at Akamaru, who quieted down but you could hear him still snickering one in a while. Hinata thought it was adorable, but the dog boy thought it was embarrassing and smcked his head down on the desk, imitating a certain Nara who grumbled at the noise.

"Why's everyone gotta laugh at me?" he asked depressingly and his friends around him laughed.

"Jesse-kun, what are you guys even doing in Konoha?" asked Sandalio as he interrupted the trio's insane conversation.

"Huh? Oh, well we were sent by our boss. I heard Dante was here for a short time." Ulrica nodded.

"Yeah! Big brother had to leave after a while though for some reason. Axel knows but he didn't tell us." Ulrica pouted, and Jaden shrugged.

"That guys scary!" he whined and Jesse laughed.

"You say that because you're on his bad side right now." he reminded and Jaden whined even more. "Anyway, we'll just wait outside the building. See ya'll later." however the half-demon grabbed her two friends and pulled them inside.

"Nope! You guys should learn a thing or two about this village if ya gonna be here for a bit!" she grinned wolfishly and Jaden moaned.

"I accepted this mission to get AWAY from school! Aw man! I can't ever get a break!" Jaden was shut up by Ulrica, Jesse, and Sandalio as they sat in the back with Sasuke. Iruka sighed, then continued his lesson.

It had been certainly interesting with the two new additions, and it seemed, though Jaden slept through the class, the two were interested in the makings history and makings of ninja. They shined, however, during the matches. Although the two strangers were adamant Ulrica managed to threaten them into showing off heir abilities. It was decided Jesse would fight Sandalio and Jaden would fight against Ulrica, since Iruka was convinced by the kids that it was best that way.

And so Jesse and Sandalio both stepped onto the sandy area, facing against each other with smirks on their faces. Jesse prepared his weapon, fixing it on his arm and nodded when he was finished.

"I'm good over here, little buddy. I'm not going easy on you, ya hear?" Sandalio nodded, getting into stance.

"I wouldn't have in any other way, Jesse-sempai. I will not go easy on you either." with that Iruka began the match.

**I AM NEVER SHOWING MY FACE IN SCHOOL AGAIN! Yet I will have to since it is Thursday…Oh dear Gods! Oh Ra! This is pure embarrassment!**

**Jesse: -laughing his ass off-**

**-glare- NOT. FUNNY.**

**Kakashi: And I thought Jiraiya and I were bad…O.O**

**-goes to emo corner- **

**Sora: My innocent mind!**

**Riku: You never HAD an innocent mind!**

**Rikku: I can NOT believe you guys actually did that!**

**-dies in emo corner- I KNOW! People are gonna talk…Crap. I KNEW those two girls who checked out the books! T.T **

**Jesse: -still laughing his ass off-**

**Atticus: You go girl! Haha! You might wanna tell the readers what happened.**

**Ok, me and a group of my friends decide to go to the library to study and all that crap. Well, one of my friends gets these books. One is called 10 Secrets to Having Amazing Sex and the other is some other sex book. Well, we got a room because these girls were gonna get us in trouble. So we get a room and let's just say…no one got any homework done…-_-''' We're all so immature…Dear Gods…I'm going to hell.**

**Jesse: -dies from laughing too much-**

**Bastard…**

**Jesse: -magically revives- That's too funny! I'm surprised ya'll didn't get kicked out.**

**Oh yeah, that's not the best part. The girl who got those books wanted them but couldn't get them. I was the only one to have my card so I get the books for her. However…I see that the two girls who are working are from the high school and I know BOTH of them! Oh gods! I'm gonna die! My life is ruined!**

**Kakashi: Just pretend you're us.**

…**I'm gonna DIEEEEE!**

**Jesse: I don't think that quite helped…**

**No…No it didn't. Not to mention we had two couples in there. Yeah…We're SO immature. And we're all 15 and up! I'm 17 but that's not the point! Dammit…If anyone from school reads this: THEY ARE NOT MINE! I AM NOT READING THEM! I swear! **

**Jesse: Like they'll believe that! **

**I'm still a virgin dammit! I don't need to know to how to have sex!**

**Jesse: -starts laughing again-**

**DAMMIT! Not to mention we scarred little kids as they were looking inside the door…and they saw one of my friends on top of another of my friends…And one recorded it all and will post it on Youtube…Dear GODS we are going to hell…By the way I finished this Thursday but didn't post it up till today due to being at the library again yesterday and then I just wanted to be online and I forgot about the story until today so I added this just to tell you people.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh my gosh your story helped a lot! Thank you! It wasn't so bad, no one came up to us and asked us anything about it and I don't think Carly posted them online yet. But most likely we'll all be laughing at them still 50 years from now. XD But yeah, thanks for the feedback and advice! Yeah, Indiana school system sucks…. they like to switch our schedules around and screw with our lives…Seriously! I was SUPPOSED to have economy and history with Ashley but noooo! They had to switch me to different classes! Grrr…Anyway, usually we just have 5 blocks a day but Monday they gave us ten just because they wanted to brainwash us by making us confused as hell! GRRR!**

**Jaden: O.O Calm down, it's just school…What the heck am I saying?**

**Sorry. I just can't believe I'm staying in Indiana for college…Stupid winter…Anyway, wow. The classic ring the doorbell trick! XD I always heard that was fun but never tried it. I can't believe you guys almost got shot from that though! O.O Wow…That must have been fun to have been chased down and find out you almost got shot! XD Texas sounds like a cool state to live in. One of my friends used to live there (everybody calls us twins now because we look alike) and she talks about it sometimes. She said that it snows down there sometimes even though I can not believe that. I just can't seem to get the idea of cold snow that far down south. Then again the only time I've been that far down south was when I went to Florida for spring break…**

**Jesse: Maybe we should start-**

**Anyway, once again thanks for your feedback, trotha! I appreciate it! And thanks to **_**SparkLuxLucios**_** for the snicker! Although I have no clue it it's at the book fiasco or the story! XD Anyway, thanks to you both! **

**Larxene: HEY! If you don't mind, we'd like to start the story now!**

**Oh yeah! Sorry! Guess what peoples! Not counting this month TWO MORE TILL ITALY! Sorry, but besides my mom I will be the only one in my family going overseas and I'm just excited. Sorry if I am getting annoying.**

**Larxene: You are.**

**SORRY! I'll shut up about Italy then! (But the bones place does sound awesome! I just hope no evil spirit decides to stalk us! It'd be like a horror movie! Which according to several different quizzes I would be the second or third to die…) Anyway! STARTING THE STORY!**

**Jaden/Jesse/Larxene: FINALLY!**

**-winces- Jeez, tough crowd. By the way, you guys are gonna freak over the duelists powers! I used a bit of **_**trotha's**_** ideas, but at the same time I kinda switched it up a bit. I hope that's ok! So this idea is a bit of a combo! So give thanks to **_**trotha**_** for the idea!**

**Jesse: Is she forgetting again?**

**Jaden: Yep..-_-'''**

**Oh yeah! I own nothing! EXCEPT, once again, my beautiful Mountain Dew! It's a drink for the GODS! I wonder if they have MD in Italy…XD**

"Begin!" with that Iruka jumped back, knowing by now what to expect from Sandalio and strangers that knew the twins.

"All right!" Jesse moved his arm and suddenly the dull disk became a sharp weapon. Along the edge of the outer ridge sprang a sharp, silver edge that looked as if it could cut through anything. And the blue circle in the middle of the main part glowed a pulsing color. If pushed, this would create a small barrier that could deflect attacks. Sandalio smirked, as he never had won against any of the duelists because of their high tech weapons.

"Ah, Jesse-sempai, you have been training. You have a new disk." the Jinchuuriki commented and his blue haired friend smirked.

"You haven't seen nothing yet, Sandy!" he grabbed a card from the middle and the red button glowed a bright red that blinded everyone momentarily. When they could open their eyes again the students and teacher gasped besides Jaden, Sandalio, Jesse, and Ulrica.

"What the hell?" shouted Kiba and Ulrica crossed her arms, smirking.

"It's their fighting style. They come from a city where they fight by dueling. However, in lands like ours, they need a style where they can fight for themselves since dueling isn't known exactly everywhere in the world. And so a group of duelists created this style. It all started with Jaden-kun here, when he fused with a duel spirit in order to stop her from going mad."

"But, they're our age!" Hinata said, shocked and the half demon shrugged.

"So? Kids can do anything, don't cha know!" she grinned at her friends and they sighed. They should've have expected nothing less from Ulrica.

"Yeah, Yubel still acts crazy sometimes though." Jaden laughed as did Ulrica.

As for what people what shocked at, there was a large white animal with large wings and a blue gem horn on its forehead.

"Ready, Sapphire Pegasus?" asked Jesse and Pegasus nodded.

"Always, Jesse!" he said and the students gasped. Meanwhile, Sandalio was curious. Just what were the two planning?

"All right! Fusion time!" suddenly there was another light and after it disappeared came a shock to many.

"What the hell! I was SO not expecting that!" Ulrica commented, and Jaden laughed.

"What can I say, it grew popular." he shrugged, grinning.

What people were gawking at was that Jesse now stood there with large, feathery wings protruding from his back, and a blue gem in the center of his forehead. His eyes, instead of the teal blue were now a sapphire blue.

"New trick." Sandalio commented, although the transformed Jesse just smirked without saying anything.

Pegasus/Jesse suddenly flapped his wings and lifted from the ground in the blink of an eye. Sandalio growled as he saw out of the dust a large bluish beam shoot at him. He did a roll and then jumped onto his feet, before jumping into the air aiming a kick at the airborn Jesse. Instead of hitting him, however, Jesse disappeared and re-appeared behind the now falling boy.

"What the fu-" before Sandalio could finish that sentence, Jesse side kicked the blonde into a nearby tree.

"Oooo." came the response from the crowd and Ulrica grinned.

"This is getting interesting, no?" she asked while her friends rolled their eyes.

Sandalio struggled to get up as he rubbed the spot where the transformed Jesse kicked him.

"Not bad, but let me show you my skills!" the blonde pulled out his guns and aimed them at Jesse before firing. Jesse kept flashing in and out of view while the bullets followed him. Finally, seeing he wasn't going to hit him like that, Sandalio rushed forward, jumping in the air once again. Concentrating on his energy he was able to stay up in the air. Jesse looked at him, surprised, but didn't say anything. "Now it's fair." Sandalio smirked and rushed at the blue haired duelist, who once again dodged. "Not this time!" Sandalio de-activated his gravity seals and suddenly became a whole lot faster. Ulrica raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything, almost mimicking Jesse. He got to the blunette before he could dodge and laid a combination of punches and kicks before Jesse finally activated his shield. When he went in for the next punch, Sandalio flew back suddenly and flipped while concentrating his energy to his feet so he could land on the air.

"I'm a whole lot faster now, Jesse-sempai. Sometime you won't be able to put up your shield and I'll win, finally." Sandalio smirked while Jesse shook his head before pointed his finger at the blonde. Confused, Sandalio tensed, waiting for an attack. One came almost immediately. Crystals shot up from the ground and started to encompass the Jinchuuriki, who struggled against the multicolored blue crystals. "What the hell?" he shouted, now trapped completely. They crystals stopped growing as they reached his neck and Jesse grinned.

"_I win."_ he said, and Sandalio rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I submit."

"Wow…I mean, uh, Jesse is the winner!" there was applause and cheering, especially from Jaden and Ulrica.

"Sweet ass match, Jesse-kun! You wiped the floor with him!" Ulrica grinned as her brother grumbled while rubbing his arms and stuff.

"Bastard…" was all he said while he skulked by their group of friends.

"Let me guess, Jaden-kun, you're gonna do the same?" asked Ulrica while Jaden simply grinned, shaking his head no.

"Nope! I got my own tricks for ya!" Ulrica grinned wolfishly back at him, and on the sidelines Kiba started to cry waterfalls.

"She doesn't smile like that for me!" he whined and the people around him sighed while Hinata and Ino patted his back.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru started but stopped when the girls glared at him. He rolled his eyes and turned his eyes to the field where Ulrica and Jaden where now standing facing towards each other.

"Ready, Jaden-kun?" Ulrica asked, getting into stance and Jaden nodded, snapping his duel disk into a weapon. Ulrica stayed still, watching Jaden carefully who looked relaxed.

"I'm not coming after you so you better just get it over with, Ulrica-chan." Jaden smiled a catty smile and Ulrica smiled wolfishly.

"Fine, Jaden-kun, but you'll regret it!" she charged and went to punch Jaden in the face, but was shocked when his eyes turned into two different colors. His right eye turned gold while his left turned light blue, and suddenly Ulrica flew back from an invisible barrier. Groaning, Ulrica sat up and pouted.

"Jerk!" she whined but got up and stretched. "Looks like this will be more fun than I anticipated." she grinned her famous grin and started to transform into her half-demon state. She pretty much stayed the same except for a large maroon tail appearing, her fangs sharpened, her eyes turned a lighter green, and two burgundy canine ears popped up out of her head. Her nails sharpened but they became more canine instead of feline, and her face became narrower. Many gasped as they had never seen Ulrica's demon or half-demon form before and they were getting excited. Especially since their top kunoichi thought she had to go all out, or use half her strength.

The two fighters didn't speak as they battled on. Ulrica gathered demonic energy around her to break through the barrier, and using her insane speed, she flashed to right in front of Jaden who looked surprised but when she went to punch him he managed to put up the barrier in time. All this time he hadn't moved a muscle, staying on the defensive, but this time he was the one sent flying.

Iruka looked on, worried as Jaden got up and smirked, wiping blood off the side of his mouth with his red jacket. Maybe he should call the match, however before he could Jaden opened his eyes and suddenly a shock ran through Ulrica. She fell to the ground, groaning and twitching from the shocks.

"**Bastard, you'll pay for that!" **she groaned and got up slowly. However, Jaden didn't give her the chance. Taking advantage of her momentary weakness, he shot his hand forward, creating a bluish glow around his fist and punched her over and over. She tried to block, and succeeded several times, but most of the punches landed on her.

"I thought you were going to make me pay, Ulrica-chan?" asked Jaden, and Ulrica laughed, leaping backwards. She didn't bother to reply, instead she howled. Jaden raised an eyebrow, but thought it was best to be prepared. He tensed, sensing for anything coming his way. "What the hell?" he asked himself when suddenly shadow figures appeared, forms that looked like wolves with red eyes.

"**Like my pets, Jaden-kun? They are wolf spirits long since dead and they do my bidding when I need them too. Watch out, their bites are rather…**_**poisonous**_**." **(**1**) she laughed when Jaden tried to make a barrier but it wouldn't form. His mismatched eyes looked to Ulrica, questioning, who smirked. The wolves were advancing upon him slowly, and he backed up trying to get distance between the wolves and himself. **"Magic doesn't work when these little cuties are out. Hm, kinda reminds me of duel monsters, huh? Anyway, I win this time, Jay!" **the half demon chirped happily, but Jaden smirked.

"Magic, huh? What about traps?" she looked at him, and was surprised when a large tornado suddenly appeared, sucking all her demons into it. "Thanks for the tip on the duel monsters bit. With this power I can make monsters come to real life, and I figured the same works with traps. The trap I just pulled makes all things on the field disappear. Pretty nifty, eh?" Ulrica grumbled as she turned back to her human form.

"I give up. I'm never gonna win against you." she cried anime tears while Jaden just laughed. "And after all that training since we last met! This makes me depressed! That's it, I'm going in my emo corner!" Sandalio and Jesse sighed as the two proceeded to argue.

"No! I'm sorry! I'll throw the match next time! Stay happy!" cried Jaden as Ulrica proceeded to go to her tree.

"That makes it even worse, you asshole!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" the class watched the spectacle with wide eyes. Ulrica, their top kunoichi, admitted defeat to _this_ loser? It was impossible! And yet here it happened. Iruka cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention.

"ok, now that we have those battles out of the way…Ulrica, are you ok?" Ulrica nodded as she hurriedly wiped the blood off her forehead.

"Yeah, sure! Just a minor wound! It'll heal soon." she waved it off and Jaden rolled his eyes.

"Last time you said that you almost died from the loss of blood when Rikku accidentally stabbed you too hard during practice." Jaden said dead pan.

"All right, all right! Hey, Iruka-sensei, is it ok?" she asked and moved some of her hair aside so he could see where it came from.

"I think so, but just to be safe you aren't allowed to do anything strenuous for the rest of the day and you will go wash off the blood and wrap it. Can someone go with her to make sure she doesn't fait?" asked Iruka to the students. Several hands shot up in the air and the sensei rolled his eyes. "Oh dear Kami! Sandalio, please pick someone." Ulrica pouted that she wasn't allowed to choose but the dolphin ignored her.

"Jesse-sempai." Sandalio shrugged, not caring who went. Ulrica giggled as Jesse held out his arm to her and she accepted it with a roll of the eye.

"All right, let's mo Mr. Smooth before people get jealous." Jesse laughed and the two walked to the building so Ulrica could clean her wounds. Jaden laughed also, seeing some of the expressions of the fan-girl and fan-boy's faces.

"Does everyone get jealous in this town?" asked Jaden to Sandalio, who barked out a laugh.

"Ha! You have no idea, Jaden-sempai! The first day we got here the two most annoying fan-girls pissed off Ulrica, who challenged them both to a single fight. Needless to say, Ulrica won without breaking a sweat. Later, the two asked for her to train them. Now the two are decent fighters, and they have calmed down quite a bit." Jaden blinked twice, and Sandalio laughed again at the expression.'

"What did they do to piss of Ulrica-chan?" and the Jinchuuriki stifled a laugh, before continuing. While they were talking, the next matches were proceeding and everyone turned their attention to the fights.

"Ulrica was told to sit next to Sasuke Uchiha, who was and still is, the object of a lot of boys and girls desires. Sakura and Ino were two of the most obsessive and annoying. Good thing Ulrica straightened them out, otherwise I would've gone insane. Oh, you and Jesse might want to watch out as you yourselves are starting to be quite popular." Jaden's eyes widened and he looked around. True enough, he saw some take 'sly' glances at him, looking at him as if he was their prey.

"Yikes, that's kinda…ya know…creepy." Jaden sweat dropped as he nervously scratched his left cheek with a finger.

"Tell me about it. Ulrica and I were stalked to our house by own stalkers, not to mention that our caretakers have gained some attention too. Rikku, Axel, Fran, and Vincent are all stalked also. It's annoying and rather disconcerting." his friend blinked at the word, grinning a little and Sandalio sighed. "Unnerving in other words. We're currently putting up a stalker defense right now to help ward off most of them."

"Creepy." Jaden repeated while Sandalio nodded. They decided to continue talk some more, until they saw Jesse and Ulrica walk out of the bedroom.

"So," the two boys heard a voice say suddenly and they saw Ino behind them. "are those two dating?" her eyes gleamed for gossip and Jaden burst our laughing.

"Them two? Date? That's a good one!"

Ulrica and Jesse, who heard Jaden say that, looked at each other slyly.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Jesse, and his friend grinned, nodding. "Ok, get ready." the two walked up the growing group containing all their friends.

"Guess what guys?" asked Ulrica, and Jaden raised his hand.

"You just saved a bunch of money by switching to Geico?"

"NO! Dammit, they don't even have cars in this region!" Ulrica replied, and continued. "Now, Jesse-kun and I have something to say. Jesse?" Jesse gave a huge grin while Sakura and Ino squealed. They KNEW the two were dating! The vibes just told them!

"Ulrica and I decided to date!" both Jaden and Sandalio gave a anime fall, while there were shrieks of despair from the stalkers.

"What the hell! I thought you two were- What? No! ARE YOU FRIGGIN SERIOUS!" yelled Jaden, as he shook Jesse, who laughed.

"Nope!" the blunette and redhead said together, which made everyone fall down this time.

"Thank kami!" Kiba exclaimed and his crush laughed at that. Jesse took his arm from Ulrica's waist while Ulrica continued to laugh. Everyone's reaction was hilarious. Jesse chuckled a bit too, as it was a good joke.

"It was your fault, though, Jay. You said Ulrica and I would never date, so you gave us the idea." the blunette said as he leaned against the school building. Jaden glared at his best friend, who continued to grin.

"That was evil, just evil." Ino and Sakura said dejectedly. Their romance vibes never seemed to work!

"All right! Can we focus now?" Iruka said irritatingly, tapping his foot on the ground with his arms crossed. The students chuckled nervously before going on to the next lesson, except for Ulrica who had to sit out of the exercise.

**I'm sorry it was too good to resist! In fact, I still haven't thought of the pairings, so I'm deciding to mess around a bit. Get a side of all my favorite couples and then see which one I think is the best. **

**Larxene: Ooooh, Saaaryyyynnnnaaa! You promised, remember?**

**Yes, yes, I know. Don't worry, you'll be coming in soon to torment everyone.**

**Larxene: -smirks- **

**Anyway, that little ONE up there is to give a better description down here. **

**It's a move Ulrica can only accomplish in her half-demon form and it's called Hell's Rising. It brings back the spirits of dead animals, though our favorite little half-demon (unless you're a die hard Inuyasha fan or some other) summons mostly wolves. Now, they aren't the spirits of dead demons, just regular animals. However they do gain some awesome abilities, though they are different for each animal. **

**I will explain only the wolves but more will be introduced later on. Wolf spirits gain the ability of an acidic bite (you **_**really**_** don't want to be bitten as their bite hurts like a mother effer) and they gain the ability to summon elements. Wolf spirits are Ulrica's favorite **_**pets**_** or summon. **

**Naruto: You don't have to go all technical!**

**I did get all technical so WHAT! Anyway, hope you enjoy this story! By the way, if it HAS to snow, why the hell can't it do it's damn job and get school CANCELLED? Stupid snow! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE ON MY SIDE! VEXAN IT'S YOUR FAULT DAMMIT!**

**Vexan: How the hell is it MY fault?**

**Because you control ice! Can't you make the damn roads slippery, or create a storm?**

**Vexan: -raises eyebrows in that weird way he does- Hey! My eyebrows are not weird! And anyway, do you WANT to create accidents?**

…**Crap. No, I just want school cancelled dammit! If I can stay off the roads so can all the other non-capable drivers! Dude, a bus backed up on a truck! Like, seriously! How the hell is that possible? **

**Vexan: It is.**

…**Anyway, please read and re…I mean just review. You already read the story…Yeah. Old habits. Haha from my old story Torn Destinies. I'm not even gonna bother rewriting it because people might think I copied it from myself. (In that profile I had an alias as Jessica) Anyway, I like this story better anyway. It's more fun to write! XD Anywho! Hope you guys have a fun weekend! I know I won't.**

**Yami: She has to clean her bedroom.**

**DAMMIT! Yami you're not supposed to remind me!**

**Bakura: Isn't that the whole point?**

**Oh shut up Fluffy! Or Florence…**

**Bakura: SHUT. UP.**

**Uh oh…I'm about to be like, murdered in 1,000 ways so…yeah…uh…BYE!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok I know I'm a LITTLE late with this-**

**Rikku: A **_**little**_**? Nice one, that's funny!**

**Well, you see, on the way to the library I got distracted when I saw a panda bear on the side of the sidewalk-**

**Itachi: THERE AREN'T ANY FRIGGIN PANDA BEARS IN INDIANA!**

**Hehe…^_^'''' ANYWAY! We're gonna be skipping just a few years. Also I'm making my reply to reviewers more orderly -_-'''**

_**SparkLuxLucios: **_**This is probably one of my most favorite stories to write! XD And I'm glad you like it! However I'm doubtful I'll be able to post any chapters up while I'm over there, but I'll make sure post chapters up like crazy before then. Or least TRY. **

_**trotha**_**: ARE YOU FRIGGIN SERIOUS! THAT'S SO UNFAIR! Indiana should so take up Texas rules…Half a cm of snow or ice and you guys have a snow day! So unfair! I'm going to my emo corner! But recently we haven't gotten snow…We've gotten FLOODED. F-L-O-O-D-E-D! IT'S INSANE! Stupid bipolar state and it's bipolar weather moods!**

**Yuna: -_-''' At least you got out of school for almost a whole week for both the snow and the rain.**

**-cheers up- Thanks Yunie! Also, **_**trotha**_** here's a little surprise that's coming up with those three! XD The subject will be explored a little in the chapter, but not much. Thanks once again, but you gave me part of the idea. So thank **_**you**_**! Anyway to the story! Or maybe after I watch this show…**

**Itachi: Saryna can be a bit lazy sometimes, you know?**

…**Please don't start talking like Wakka or Rai…Please don't whatever you do that catchphrase is ANNOYING! Almost as bad as "Believe It"…**

**Naruto: Hey! My catchphrase isn't annoying, believe it!**

**Oh, I'm sorry but that isn't really believable. **

**Naruto: Grrrr!**

**Grrr back to you too buddy! **

**Naruto: All right! Fight! Right here! **

**Right now! -proceeds to tackle Naruto-**

**Itachi/Yuna: -_-'''' **

**Itachi: Immature idiots…**

**Yuna: I agree. **

**Itachi/Yuna: Since Saryna is busy we'll say the disclaimer THIS time…Saryna doesn't own any of the characters except Ulrica. **

**AND MY GAMES!**

**Naruto: I'm gonna squash you like a bug, BELIEVE IT!**

**Shino: That's rather insulting to me. -glares then sends a swarm of bugs to authoress and Naruto-**

**AHHHHH!**

**Naruto: RUN! RUN AWAY!**

**Itachi: The story will be starting now while Yuna and I go save the two idiots from Shino's wrath…**

"Hey! Hey! The test is today, right! Sweet, I can't wait! I wonder whose team I'll be on? HEY! EVERYONE WAKE UP! JESSE-KUN! JADEN-KUN! SANDALIO!" screamed Ulrica as she raced down the stairs to the kitchen where Axel was (OMG) making breakfast.

"Hi, Axel! What're ya cookin? Something good? I bet! Hmm, It smells DELICIOUS!" she chirped, and her guardian raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell got you so hyper already?" he asked as he saw a figure walking mindlessly down the steps, another following right after while the third figure was walking normally.

"I hate you so much right now, Ulrica." groaned Jaden, and Sandalio nodded. "Where's the coffee?" Axel silently handed the two kids two different cups of coffee while Jesse just shook his head.

"You two are something else, ya know?" he teased while his two friends stuck their tongues out at him. Ulrica then noticed that two people were missing.

"Hey, where's Maka-chan and Soul-kun?" she asked. Usually Maka was up before her when it came to the week days and she usually woke up Soul.

"Out back, they're testing out a new move." Axel replied as he set pancakes down on the table. "Everyone can have 2!" however, he took three.

"Yay! Axel I'm so glad you learned how to cook!" Ulrica chirped as she grabbed two chocolate chip pancakes. Jaden grabbed one chocolate chip and one strawberry, Jesse bragged two blueberry pancakes, and Sandalio grabbed two banana pancakes.

"SO GOOD!" Axel smirked at his cooking abilities as he was complimented by the kids.

Simultaneously the kids said their thanks before digging in. Axel heard a door open and two people walked in, discussing with each other.

"Hey guys!" the figures looked over and waved, before noticing the pancakes on the table.

"Mornin' guys. Axel, did you happen to make chocolate ship pancakes?" Axel smirked as he revealed the two as chocolate chip. "Yes! Axel you are the best!" cried Maka as she went to sit at the table, with Soul following her.

"Glad you got it memorized!" the redhead replied and the small group continued to talk about various things.

"Hey, we're going to be late, guys come on!" Sandalio grumbled at the girl's enthusiasm, while Soul rolled his eyes.

"I can't believe Maka and I are supposed to stay down here with you guys. I mean, we could be collecting soul's but nooooo, we have to go back to SCHOOL. This is not how a cool guy like me should spend his day." Maka rolled her hazel eyes while Ulrica shook her head, giggling.

"Soul, it's because you're so cool that you and Maka were chosen to stay down here to investigate the whole goings on and what-not. And to solve Rikku, Vincent, and Fran's disappearance." Ulrica added, although more somberly.

"Don't worry, we're not the only ones. They'll be found soon!" Maka comforted the half demon and the mood suddenly turned bleak.

"It's been five months now, though." Sandalio added, not exactly helping the mood.

"Yeah, we got it. Stop making us depressed." Maka replied while the Jinchuuriki shrugged his shoulders.

Two years it has been since the twins and their guardians moved to Konoha while the Hell Wolves decided to stay where they were at. However it's been five months since they've last seen or heard from their demon family or their other guardians. It really depressed the trio, but they tried not to let it bother them as much. Their family was strong, and they knew in their hearts that they were all still alive.

In the two years, everyone has grown also. Ulrica grew taller and slimmer, almost like Axel except she was shorter than him. Her hair was shorter, styled like Anko Mitarashi's except her bangs were slightly longer, who helped out with Ulrica's ninja training now and then. Since hanging out with the crazy snake mistress, she has also grown more bolder. Her shirt was a tight black tee that showed her midriff. She also were a short white skirt, but Axel demanded that she wear black tights on underneath, much to Anko's disappointment, however the male redhead wouldn't be dissuaded. His argument had been that the group already had Yuffie, Rikku, Fran, and others showing off too much skin, they didn't need to corrupt Ulrica. The half demon and snake mistress were both exasperated at his argument but the two agreed to wait until she was older. Her shoes were high heeled thigh boots, courtesy of her older sis Larxene, that had kunai strapped to them. On her hands were white fingerless gloves that were outlined in black and had black X's on the back on the gloves. She had on the same style coat as before but it was bigger to suit her taller frame.

Sandalio had also grown, though he was shorter than his sister, considerably so in fact. He grew his hair longer to where it reached nape of his neck, and it was less spiky then before. His bangs also still fell in his eyes, but he didn't mind all that much. His taste in clothing also changed, just a bit. His shirt was a black tee with red kanji for "remember forever " on the front of the shirt. His pants were black jeans with multiple pockets outlined in red. His shoes were still black boots, but they also had kunai strapped to them. His hands were also covered by black and red gloves, the same design as his sister. However, instead of a coat he wore a tattered red cape, which was all that was left of Vincent. The cape was all that the search team that was sent to find the missing group could find. Sandalio had kept it and worn it ever since.

Jesse had also grown taller, reaching the same height as Ulrica. He pretty much kept his hair the same, along with his clothes. His clothes consisted of a long sleeve white tee, and a blue vest over that. His pants were black jeans and his shoes were blue and white sneakers. Jaden grew taller also, though not as tall as Jesse and Ulrica, but was more so than Sandalio. His clothing and hair also stayed the same. His clothes was a black tee shirt, black jeans, and a white and red jacket over his shirt. His shoes were black tennis shoes with red laces and lines.

Maka and Soul were both connected together, which is why they would have to be on the same team. You see, these two comes from another dimension that coincides with the Soul Society, which is where Rukia, Toshiro, and their other "dead" friends come from. Soul and Maka come from their own kind of "Soul Society" but it is totally different. Their job, which is unlike the other Shinigamis from the Soul Society, is to protect humans and destroy all corrupt souls, and to prevent Kishin from rising. Pretty much like the Soul Society but the only difference was, instead of hollows were witches and evil humans, oh not to mention that some people had the ability to transform into a weapon. Like Soul.

Soul, his full name being Soul Eater Evans but was basically just 'Soul' to his friends, had white hair swept to one side, and red eyes. Soul wears a black hair band with a black leather jacket, an orange T-shirt with the logo on his sweatband emblazoned on the left breast, and a pair of light brown pants.

Maka was fairly petite, and her outfit consisted of a trench coat , a white blouse with a yellow sweater vest, a red plaid skirt, and black boots with white buckles. Her ash blonde was always in pigtails, although there are certain times when she would wear them in buns or straight down, or sometimes styled on formal occasions. Her eyes were large olive green eyes that usually expressed what emotions she was feeling.

What was surprising about the two was the way they fought. When they had first battled in front of a group of students, the humans were all surprised to see Soul turn into a scythe, which Maka battled with. Although, they weren't as surprised as they would've been before they met the twins and their weird 'family'.

"All you all ready?" Axel asked them once more, being a mother hen. Ulrica sighed with impatience, but smiled at him.

"Yes, we're all ready, Axel-nii-san! Stop being a mother hen already!" she teased and he scoffed, crossing his long arms.

"Excuse me for trying to make sure you guys are all prepared!" the redhead hadn't really changed that much either, except for his new mothering skills. Anko, since she spent a lot of time at the mansion anyway, had taught the pyro to cook, and also taught him some tips on how to raise kids. She had confessed that the tips really came from one of her friends, Kuranai, but she was so busy lately with missions so she couldn't come herself as much as she wanted to. Ulrica looked up to both females, and often called them her older sisters. Kuranai and Anko were both glad that they were accepted into the family, but were also weirded out by some of the other family members.

"Have fun. By the way, I won't be here when you all get back. I have another mission to Sunagakure that will last about a two weeks." the older redhead remembered suddenly and the group of kids looked at him.

"You promise to return?" asked Ulrica, and Axel smiled while he hugged her.

"Of course I promise. There's no way I'm going to leave you kids. And if I see the others, I'll knock 'em senseless for worrying you guys and bring them back home, got it memorized?" he promised and the twins nodded. Axel was the only one left from their group of guardians, and the entire Hell Wolf tribe had disappeared. Axel suspected that the darkness was rising again, and had discussed it with Dante when he was here, but didn't say anything about it too the twins. Jesse and the others all knew, but Axel had told them not to tell them. They would find out soon enough in their own terms, anyway.

"All right, you can go. But come back soon, ok!" Ulrica hugged her older brother/best friend and stepped aside so Sandalio could hug the pyro.

"What's with all the love?" Axel joked lightly, but smiled at his little siblings. He loved them with all his heart, they grew on the pyro. They were like the siblings he never had, and he had vowed that he would make them happy, no matter what. In fact, that's what a lot of the others said too. The twins grew on everyone, it was impossible not to be happy around them. "Anyway, someone special will be coming to take care of you guys, so behave." Axel smiled, almost sadistically, when he said this and Ulrica bounced up and down.

"Is it Anko-nee-chan!" she asked, but Axel pointed to the time which the group noticed and cursed simultaneously.

"SHIT!"

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!THEY'RELATE!

"Ah! Sorry we're late, Iruka-sensei! Axel-nii-san is leaving for two weeks and it got emotional!" Ulrica said truthfully as the group barged into the room as Iruka was taking roll call. The teacher said nothing, but raised an eyebrow.

"You can all sit down now. Jesse, Jaden, Ulrica, Sandalio, Maka and Soul, all here. Ok, now that our missing students are here finally, we can start the Exam." Ulrica laughed as her favorite teacher muttered at their antics.

"You know you love us, Iruka-sensei!" she said while Maka rolled her eyes.

"Don't know why!" they all heard him reply and the entire class sweat dropped. Sure they were a little rambunctious at times, or a little out of control…or disobedient and tardy, or lazy…Yep, they didn't know why either.

Sasuke turned to his friends (GASP), smirking.

"So whose team do you guys want to be in?" he asked when Jaden and Ulrica struck a thoughtful pose. Jaden's thoughtful pose was putting his hands behind his head while staring up at the ceiling. Ulrica crossed her arms and looked down, closing her eyes.

"Well, it doesn't matter as long as I'm in a team with any of my teams. Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Shika, Chouji, Ino, Sakura, or you guys." Ulrica replied to his question and Jaden nodded.

I'MLAZYSOSUEMEH

"All right! We all graduated!" Ulrica cheered and her friends cheered with her, except for the 'cool' people like Sasuke, Shino, Soul, and Shikamaru. Well, the pineapple haired ninja did cheer a bit, as did Soul.

"Is it really surprising we did?" Maka asked, smirking. Ulrica laughed with her friend as Soul rolled his eyes at the two.

"Hey, ya'll! How 'bout we celebrate by going out to eat?" Jesse asked and the entire group agreed.

"But where should we eat?" Ino opened up the debate and soon everyone was arguing over where to eat. Finally, Jaden was the one who settled the debate by saying they go to an all you can eat buffet that offered many types of foods. The only place in Konoha like that was Utopia.

"All right, Utopia it is!" Jesse nodded his head and the others agreed.

When they arrived at the restaurant, the large group were escorted to a large table fit together of many tables for large groups such as theirs. It was in a more private section of the restaurant, so they wouldn't disturb the other diners. Obviously the owner realized that larger groups are louder and obnoxious groups annoyed other diners and scared them away. Thus the owner created a section just for large party groups, so they wouldn't be as disruptive.

"Yahoo!" yelled Kiba while Soul and Maka sighed at the catchphrase. Everyone sat down and waited for the waiter to come and take their orders.

"Guys, why do I get the feeling that something is happening involving a Forbidden Scroll and two of our teachers and we should be there right now but instead we're here because everyone passed?" asked Ulrica suddenly, and got weird looks from everyone.

"Ok, I know you feelings are usually right, but not that's just way too far-fetched!" said Soul while others nodded. Ulrica shrugged.

"Oh well." with that the food arrived and the party started.

GUTFEELINGSAREUSUALLYRIGHT!

"Damn you, Mizuki! I thought you were an honorable ninja!" said Iruka as a kunai stuck out from his back from protecting the Fourth's Scroll.

"Well, you thought wrong! It's disgusting being in this village. It's not how it used to be." Iruka scowled.

"You mean when Konoha was ruled by the war-hungry council and everyone was full of hatred after the Kyuubi incident?" he spat at his ex-friend, who smirked.

"Exactly! Now everyone's so _nice_! Especially to those two demons! Fuck that, we should've killed them forever ago! Too bad my little plan didn't work. I knew we should've just killed them straight off."

"You! You were behind that?" Iruka glared as he reached behind his back and pulled out the kunai, slowly standing up with the scroll in his arms. He made a jutsu, sealing that scroll into another smaller one. "Those two kids are innocent! Yeah sure, Ulrica's a half-demon but she along with her friends have proven that not all demons are hateful and vicious!" The silver haired ninja in the tree laughed as he pulled another large kunai from behind his back, getting ready to throw it at Iruka.

"And here I thought you were someone that had some common sense. Give me the scroll, Iruka and I won't have to kill you." he lied, and Iruka glared, preparing to fight.

"No way in hell. That scroll can only be opened by the Hokage, so there's no chance you're going to get it now." said the dolphin, and his old friend scowled.

"Ha! That's what you think! I'm pretty sure my master could think of a way to open it." Mizuki stopped spinning the kunai in his right hand. "Enough playing, time for you to die!" just as he threw it several kunai embedded themselves in his arm. Mizuki cried out as his right arm suddenly became numb, and to make it worse electricity suddenly ran throughout his body.

"Well, well. Looks like this place is busy tonight! I just caught some men outside the border, and now this. I wonder if these two events are connected, hmm?" came a taunting feminine voice. Mizuki groaned as the electricity once again coursed through his body. "It'll just be easier if you just die, but the old man said not to kill you just yet. We need to torture you for information." a young woman came into view as Mizuki fell from the branch he was on. "He never said anything about you being half-dead." she added in a thoughtful position. Iruka looked up and sighed.

"Let me guess, you know Ulrica and Sandalio." he didn't really ask. After all, the woman looked strangely familiar like the 'Larxene' Ulrica always praised. The woman had shoulder-length electric blonde hair that was swept back except for two antennae-like strands swaying above her head. Blue-green eyes were cold as they stared at Mizuki, who was still alive. The woman was thin, almost delicate-looking at first glance. A hooded black cloak with a silver zipper and drawstrings on the front, as well as black boots were what she donned as blue and yellow kunai were laced between her fingers.

"Yeah, actually. Ulrica talks about me, right?" Iruka grimaced.

"More like worships while Sandalio complains and calls you crazy." as he said that an amused, sadistic smile crept onto her rose-colored lips.

"Oh, does he? Looks like more 'training' is in order." she giggled as white, humanoid creatures appeared. "Dusks, take the traitor to the Hokage. I have a date with Iruka-kun, who's gonna show me around town." she winked at Iruka, who blushed.

"_Oh no. She's basically another Anko! Dammit, I think I should move to a new town!" _Iruka mentally swore as Larxene swayed to the dolphin and linked her right arm with his left.

"Come on, cutie. Show me the all the wild places this joint has to offer."

"A-ah right. Well, there's this club called _Rhapsody_ that I heard was, uh, pretty wild but I don't ever go there myse- AH!" Iruka cried out as the crazy woman grabbed his hand and started pulling.

"Well, don't miss out on the fun, come on!" Iruka gulped as realized there was another crazy woman in town. Good thing Anko liked Kakashi otherwise he would've lost his sanity a long time ago. Like Kakashi…

POORIRUKA…-_-'''

"Did anyone hear screaming?" asked Kiba as the group walked out, some rubbing their bellies. Sandalio paled while Ulrica brightened up.

"I sense a kindred spirit." she said mysteriously and suddenly a blonde haired woman came by, dragging Iruka-sensei behind her. She stopped, however, when she saw the twins.

"Larxene-nee-chan!" Ulrica cried as she pounced to hug her favorite sister. Sandalio tried to hide behind Soul, who hid behind Maka, who just rolled her eyes. Jaden and Jesse laughed as they went to catch up on recent events where the HQ was located.

"Yo! So what are you doing here, Larx?" asked Jaden who chuckled sheepishly when she glared at him for the name.

"Don't call me that, twerp!" she scowled at him and he stuck his tongue out in response.

"Second thing?" Ulrica asked and her sister looked at her for a second, confused before getting what she was asking.

"Well, not only was I bored but someone has to watch you brats. Since Axel's going on a mission for a bit Leader-dude didn't want you guys by yourselves so they sent me. Well, it was actually a debate and others wanted to come but I threatened them using very colorful details." she grinned sadistically while Iruka muttered under his breath. "Anyway, Iruka-kun here was going to show me where the hottest club was so meet ya kiddies later. Buh-bye!" she waved and continued on her way.

"She reminds me of Anko-sensei." Hinata spoke up quite suddenly after a moment of silence, which made few jump. Ulrica grinned and gave the peace sign.

"Yeah, aren't they the coolest?" her friends stayed silent, questioning her choice in idols.

**Bah! It's long enough. ONCE AGAIN I'M SO SORRY THIS IS OUT SO LATE! I GREW LAZY AND THEN LAST WEEKEND WAS HECTIC WITH THE WIZ AND ALL THE AFTER-PARTIES. XD Hehe. We went to Pizza Hut Friday night, pretty much most of the cast, and many didn't get home till midnight. Then Saturday night was the cast party and a lot of us once again didn't get home till midnight, and then Sunday was strike after the show and I wanted a break and got an early night sleep that weekend. It was AMAZING and not to mention it was a fun production. We have an amazing cast and I would not trade my theatre life for anything in the world. I love my drama family. XD**

**Reno: Can we get on with the show?**

**Holy shit! You're here! You're never here! Why are you here?**

**Reno: Because you and some of the others threatened to castrate me if I 'didn't get my ass out there and suffer like they did'…So…I'm suffering. **

**Sweet! **

**Reno: My manhood being threatened is NOT sweet. -glares-**

**Yare, yare. Anyway, so combined with laziness and hecticness from The Wiz, this is why the story is so late. Anybody who lives in my area and saw our show, give a shout out! (Hehe, more than likely there will be no one replying back to this) It was, in my opinion, AMAZING. I'm not just saying that either. All the actors and actresses were amazing, not to mention tech, lighting, and make-up did amazing too! (I was a techie, but only because it was a musical and I can't sing worth CRAP!) Anyway, kudos to all out there who are in theatre! **

**Reno:…You talk to much…**

**I LOVE THIS SONG! PINK IS AMAZING!**

**Itachi: She's a woman. Of course she talks to much…**

…**You two have three seconds to live. **

**Reno: It wasn't me!**

**All right, good night to all! And everyone say good-bye to Itachi and Reno. If you never see or hear them again you know why.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone! And by that I mean, OH MY GOSH YOU GUYS REVIEWED FAST AS HELL! I mean, I was on Youtube and reading other stories, etc. when I feel like checking my reviews even though it had been only like, 4 hours and I doubted there would be any and BAM! I was super amazed and I appreciate you guys reviewing! I love you all (well, two) but I also love the ones who put this story in their favorites and stuff. XD love you alls! **

**Sephiroth: That is improper gramm-**

**SCREW GRAMMER I HAVE THE POWER!**

**Rikku: She's Mountain Dew depraved…**

**I HAVE TO CUT BACK ON MD! -insert sobbing here- IT SUCKS! ALL BECAUSE YOU HAVE TO **_**PAY**_** TO GO PEE IN ITALY! And to stop myself from getting major headaches. This is where I break Alieve…and lots of Ibuprofen. Or however the hell you say it.**

_**trotha: **_**Haha naw, I leave Thursday, 17. (Hells yeah I get out of school for TWO days beforehand! Sweet!) Anyway we're driving up to Detroit, Michigan after that then flying to France (for some reason they don't fly directly to Italy) and then we fly to VENICE! (or as I say, Venus and yes you can stow away with us :D) BWUHAHAHAHAH! Anyway, yeah so I'm writing this chapter this weekend because I actually have time and I'm not lazy right now. Anyway, that's what we do up here too and we're gonna pay big time for all the times we missed. I think we're going full June now. And it's all right, I just like hearing your criticism and ideas. :D Makes me happy indeed!**

_**SparkLuxLucios**_: **Yeah, the after parties are awesome. (Don't worry, we have adult supervision) Yeah, I figured it would be with the time skip as I can never get those things right. And why the hell do all my middle separation stuff always go to the far left? . Grrrr. But yes, thank you for reviewing and I can't wait for your next review!**

**Sephiroth: You talk too much.**

**XP So what, I like talking!**

**Yuffie: Yeah, what's wrong with talking? -glares and holds up kunai-**

**Sephiroth: I'm not threatened by your weak glares and empty threats. I- (sees line up of women and swears) SHIT!**

**Dat's what I thought…Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY! **

"Now, settle down, kids. We will now sort you guys out into teams. No one gives a crap about Team 1 and so forth so we'll skip to our favorite students! Team 7: Sasuke, Jaden, and then Maka and Soul. Team 9 is out in field, blah, blah, blah, Team 8: Ulrica, Jesse, and Kiba. Team 10: Ino-Shiko-Cho trio, yes they're using you three again. Damn, isn't that a little repetitive? Huh, well anyway." suddenly a knock interrupted the speaker. "Yeah, yeah. Come the fuck in already." most of the students were nervous at the substitute, who was growling at the fact that she had to do teacher duty.

"Hello, Larxene. We were sent here as well." said a pleasant voice and Larxene groaned.

"I practically killed Leader for this mission just get AWAY from you all." she groaned. "Dammit it all to hell."

"Hey, just shut the fuck up. I don't want to be here any more than you do." said an annoyed voice. However, the speaker looked more like a little kid, if anything.

"Hey, shut it pipsqueak. What are you here for anyway?" said the eldest blonde before a loud yell took the room.

"NAMINE! YUFFIE!" Ulrica jumped over all the desks in practically five seconds, knocking down the two petite girls.

"Hey, hey, hey! I know I'm awesome and all, but can you please give me a warning next time?" Yuffie groaned from the demonic glomp attack. They hurt way worse then normal glomps.

"Sorry, Yuff! Anyway, so what are you two hotties doing here?" asked Ulrica, unabashedly while Yuffie grinned.

"Well, we were GONNA explain before SOMEONE did a Demonic Glomp on us." Ulrica chuckled and went back to sit down when Larxene told her to.

"As Yuffie was about to say, we were sent here by request of the Hokage, and Leader-sama agreed. He decided to send us two since Yuffie is already trained in the ancient ninja ways, and I am useful in both medics and illusions. As some of you already know." Namine said politely and immediately many guys fell in love with her. Larxene sighed at all the chaos that was going on.

"Fine. I guess the old man did this because the teams were uneven. Again. Can't they add properly? Jeez…Anyway, just stand to the side and when I'm finished go sit with the others. Anyway…Team 11: Sakura, Namine, and Sandalio. This leaves Team 12 as Shino, Hinata, and Yuffie. You poor bastards…" Larxene said before sitting down on the chair behind the desk, leaning back, and falling asleep. Many sweat dropped at her behavior and started to talk to each other, and to the newcomers.

"Wow, Namine is such a pretty name." said one male genin and Namine giggled at him. Others got jealous and started to whine for the blonde girl's attention. Once again, Namine giggled cutely at them before putting a slender finger to her mouth, shushing them. "You're all sweet, really," the guys sighed and immediately glared at each other for doing so, "but I have a boyfriend." with that, the background behind Namine changed to a dark and sinister color, with a shadow rising up behind her, taking the shape of a male, grinning evilly as he wrapped Namine in his arms, who flung her own arms around her. Suddenly she was swept away, screaming in terror as she was kidnapped by her so called 'boyfriend'.

"NO NAMINE! WE'LL SAVE YOU!" said the fan boys, as Namine sweat dropped, actually seeing what they saw in their minds.

'I hope not every guy is like this in this strange town…' she thought to herself as the guys got together to think of a plan to save their 'true love'.

"Jeez…what do you do to them?" Yuffie asked in awe and disgust, seeing that a lot of the boy population was pathetic at getting hooked onto one girl, just by their looks. Namine looked worriedly at her.

"I don't do anything! I think there's something mentally ill with the human population over here." she said, worried. Ulrica laughed at her two friends, along with some of the others. The Konoha natives didn't know who the two were, but if Ulrica and Sandalio trusted them, they did too.

"Ok, line up for introductions!" Ulrica clapped her hands together and everyone besides Maka, Soul, Jesse, Jaden, and Sandalio all lined up.

First were the Konoha natives as they introduced themselves one by one, starting with Sakura, and last was Sasuke. Then Namine and Yuffie introduced themselves, startling many by their totally different personalities.

While Namine reminded everyone of Innocence reincarnate, Yuffie seemed like Mischief's reincarnate. And their clothing was different also. Namine wore a pure white kimono, with white sandals. However, on the back of the kimono were two slits where the shoulder blades where, and only the people who knew her knew why. On her right hand was a large right band, which held a small tattoo underneath. She had medium length blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes that shined with kindness. When she spoke her voice was light hearted, soft, and polite.

Yuffie had short length ebony hair, dark purple eyes held a sparkle of mischief in them, and her clothes were very revealing clothing; a navy blue tank top and a sleeveless dark-grey vest over that. Both showed her midriff, which was skinny, yet toned from years of training. She had on very short khaki shorts, and were folded over to reveal a black interior. Over that she had a dark-grey hip-pack that rested across her right hip. Where a forehead head protector usually is (over the forehead) was a navy blue bandana with white bordering lines. Also on her right arm was a white band, and on her left arm was a black cloth from below the elbow on down to partially covering her hand. Covering up for the show of skin were khaki-colored knee-high boots with black socks that had white stripes at the top. The ninja was also carrying a very large shurikan that made many wonder how she even held it, let alone made it useful. She was loud and spontaneous, and immediately the natives knew the town would suddenly get a whole lot louder.

"So, Ulrica! How are ya holding up?" Yuffie asked in a gentle tone, and Ulrica shrugged.

"It's been alright, but also hard. I've had training, friends, and family to help me through though." she replied and Namine nodded.

"Well, anyway. We will come over to your house later. We already have a place nearby, so it won't be difficult to visit each other." Namine said, putting her hands together with the fingers across from each other and smiling which made many males sigh. Many of the girls sweat dropped while Yuffie laughed.

"Jeez, you sure do break a lotta hearts, NeNe!" she told her friend who sighed in shame.

"I don't know why or how!" the blonde replied, and her ninja friend laughed.

"Well, I guess we just have to talk while we wait for our senseis. It will probably be a while, though, since they officially pick us up at 12." Shino's calm voice suddenly broke through the chit chat. Kiba growled.

"Wait, then why the hell did we have to be here by SIX?" asked the Inuzuka while Sandalio sighed.

"It seems that Larxene is quite the sadist today." the Jinchuuriki answered them, while those who knew the said sadist nodded.

"Hey, Yuffie?" Sakura called to the tomboy, who looked at her questioningly. "What did Namine mean by you trained in the ancient ninja ways?" Yuffie grinned as she sent a sly glance to her friends.

"Well, from where I come from, ninjas don't have…what is it you guys call it?" after getting supplied with an answer, she continued. "Oh yeah, chakra. We don't HAVE techniques, but we do have abilities and use something we call materia. Ninjas over from my side are trained especially in stealth, assassination, thievery, etc. The dark side." she gave a wide grin at this. "And…I'm fast." she ended there, feeling that it was enough for now. She put her hands behind her head, giant shurikan still in her right hand, and leaned back while balancing on her legs.

Shikamaru could tell she was the type to brag, and he wasn't too far from the truth when thinking that. A thought went through his head, thinking that the odd ninja and Kiba would be perfect for each other.

"Damn it! We still have like…three more hours! And I'm starving!" complained Ino, others agreed though silently.

"Let's blow this joint and get food then!" Ulrica cheered while Larxene, who heard this, smiled sweetly.

"No one is to leave, or they shall face certain…punishment." smile turned downright evil and everyone shivered.

"Bitch!" Sandalio muttered, his sister just smiled.

"He's learning new words every day!" she praised, clasping her hands together.

"Gah…I'm going to sleep. You all are so troublesome." he said, before closing his eyes and went to sleep. Everyone sweat dropped at his laziness but quickly got back to their conversations.

ITALY!THREEDAYSLEFT!

"Ok, everyone has left but us! Where the hell are our senseis dammit?" screamed Maka, who despised tardiness.

"I don't know but I'm about to go homicidal on their asses!" growled Ulrica. All of a sudden Larxene woke up from her slumber, looked at the time, and swore.

"Damn! I'm late! Oh well, at least I don't have to leave to pick up my team. Team 8, you're my little play toys now." Larxene grinned at them, and immediately both Kiba and Jesse started to sweat while Ulrica cheered.

"Yay! Big sister Larxene!" the said woman sighed, disappointed that not all her team feared her.

"Wait, then where the hell is OUR sensei?" screamed Maka, while her teammates sighed.

"Right here. My, my. I didn't expect to have a partner in crime. What's your excuse?" said a silver haired man who everyone knew to be Kakashi.

"I overslept." the blonde woman said, yawning to prove her point. Kakashi 'ah'ed and then waved the other remaining team to follow him.

"Hey, brats. Follow the leader!" with that she sped off, making her students having to give chase.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Team 7:

"All right, let's start with introductions. I'll go first. I'm Kakashi Hatake, I like many things, same thing with dislikes, my hobbies are personal, and so are my dreams. Your turn, Duck Butt." said the silver haired man to Sasuke, who glared.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha, I like to be around my friends, I _**despise**_ stalking fan girls, my hobbies are hanging out with my friends and thinking, and my dream is kill a certain man." no one needed to figure out who, as they all knew.

"Good, at least I can't call you emo now…well, you still have that appearance." Kakashi knew he'd better stop while he was still alive. "Anywho! You with the hair shaped like a Kuriboh!" Kakashi had no idea what the hell a 'Kuriboh' was but apparently the boy did.

"MY HAIR DOES NOT LOOK LIKE A KURIBOH!" after a pause he added, "Shut it, Winged Kuriboh it does NOT." he grumbled but ignored the chuckles from the voices that only he heard. "Yo, I'm Jaden Yuki. I like dueling, trading cards, hanging with my friends, skipping class, shrimp, etc. I dislike homework as it is my forever immortal enemy. My hobbies are dueling, and apparently turning into an evil Supreme King who has a thing for taking over my body. And my dream is to become the next King of Games! Which, where I come from, is actually a pretty big deal. It's pretty much what the Hokage is in this region." he said simply, which made Soul and Maka laugh at the comparing.

"Hmmm, you're not weird at all!" Kakashi said brightly, making his students wonder if he was being sarcastic. "Next is flatty over there." the boys had to restrain Maka from killing their sensei. After ten minutes of screaming, restraining, and smiling, Maka calmed down enough to talk.

"My name is Maka Albarn, and my likes include reading, being with my friends, playing basketball even though I can't really play all that well, and relaxing. I dislike pompous sexist pigs, perverts, horny men who can't keep in in their pants, and men who cheat on their significant others. My hobbies include beating up perverts, trainings, solving puzzles, writing poetry, and hanging with my friends. My dream is to surpass my mother." she simply left it at that and no one asked further.

Soul started before Kakashi could insult him. "My full name is Soul Eater Evans, but just call me Soul, ok? Anyway, my likes are music, and my friends. I have a few dislikes, including those who hurt my friends. My hobbies includes playing the piano and hanging out. My dream is to become a Death Scythe and surpass the greatest of them." he held another, more personal dream, but only those who knew him knew what it was.

"Well, now that that's all settled, meet me at Training Grounds 7 tomorrow so you can take a test to see if you all will be true genin. Ja ne! Oh, and make sure to eat NO breakfast whatsoever, or there will be dire consequences!" with that he poofed into smoke. Soul scoffed.

"Screw that, I'm eating breakfast." he said, rebelliously. Jaden practically went suicidal at the thought of no food tomorrow until lunch time, while Sasuke and Maka were thinking.

POORJADEN….

With Team 8:

"All right kiddies, you all know who I am and I know who you are but for the sake of everyone, we might as well introduce ourselves, though it's gonna be a waste of time." she pointed to herself. "I'll be first. I'm Larxene and I like pain, causing pain, training, stalking Axel-kun, and being with my friends. Oh, that's real common. I dislike weak people, cowards, bastards, manipulative, weak, cowards, and manipulative bastards. My hobbies include causing pain and forcing others to endure pain." as if there was a difference. "My dream is to one day have redheaded pyromaniacs who like to cause pain!" she finished brightly and the boys unconsciously shivered due to the nightmare of what she just envisioned.

"I'm next! I'm Ulrica of the Hell Wolf Tribe, and I like my friends, training, sea salt ice cream, my family, peace, pranking others, and gathering information. **I despise fan girls with a passion.**" she said venomously.

SOMEWHERE ELSE IN KONOHA:

"YOSH! DID YOU FEEL THAT LEE?" yelled a horribly dressed, but lovable, man in a green spandex suit. His minime, equally as lovable but horribly as dressed, replied just as loudly.

"YOSH, GAI-SENSEI! SOMEONE CLEARLY HAS THE POWER OF YOUTH WITH THEM, AND ARE USING IT FOR A GOOD CAUSE!" the other two member of Team 9 groaned in embarrassment as they trained. Though no one could see them, they understood that all of Konoha could hear the two idiots in front of them, and those who knew the two would shiver when they remember the horrible sunset genjutsu placed when the passionate two hug.

BACK TO TEAM 8:

"Did anyone else hear that?" asked Kiba, and the other three pretended not to know.

"Anyway! I hate people who want to cause war, my hobbies include pranking, training, reading, and eating sea salt ice cream with Axel! My dream is too someday become strong enough to protect my precious people and to take over as leader of the Hell Wolf Tribe when my mom steps down." However she would need to be a full demon by then, but she had a couple of centuries to become one. "Jesse, tag! You're it!" she gently punched her friend's arm, and he grinned while rolling his eyes.

"I'm Jesse and I like my friends," he grinned slyly and flirtatiously at Ulrica who winked back, "dueling, challenging Jaden, animals, having a good time, and living life. I hate serious people who don't have a clue, and my hobbies include dueling, hanging out with my friends, traveling, taking care of animals, and being taken over by a duel monster who is vindictive towards Jaden." glad that they can joke about that. "My dream is to become a pro-dueler, and maybe a vet." He also slightly punched Kiba in the arm, who grinned, showing sharp canines.

"Yo, I'm Kiba! I like animals also, though I like canines the best! I also like my friends as they are the first people to accept me for who I am and not to think lowly of me since I am from the 'lesser' clans, and training. I hate people who like people just because of their status, aka Uchiha fan girls, and people who look down on others. Aren't we all equal? Anyway, my hobbies include taking care of the canines at the house, hanging out with my friends, and training. My dream is to someday take over as the Inuzuka head, and to settle down." he didn't hide his glance towards Ulrica who smiled at him. She had once told him she liked him only as a friend, but he wouldn't back down. Hearing a bark, he shook his head out of his reverie. "This here is my best pal and partner, Akamaru!" the white dog, who was on Kiba's head, barked twice more before quieting down.

"Well, now that the boring shit is over, I'll dish out the real information. Tomorrow meet me at our training grounds to get the REAL test for becoming a genin." with that, she suddenly disappeared, leaving the trip alone.

With Team 10: (Same thing, same sensei who is Asuma)

With Team 11:

"Hello everyone. I will be your sensei from now on. Let's start with introductions first of all. I'll go first. My name is Kuranai Yuhi. I like flowers, genjutsu, training, my friends, and this village. I dislike perverts, arrogant people, and others who down on others. My hobbies include creating new genjutsu, eating dango with my friend, and reading. My dream is to be the best genjutsu master known." the woman, who had wavy, elegant ebony hair and imposing red eyes. She nodded at Sandalio. "Naruto?" the Jinchuuriki winced.

"Sensei, I don't really go by that name. I go by Sandalio, please." Kuranai nodded, obliging. "Well, I like complicated things as I like to solve them, I like my friends and family, training, and…ramen." he didn't really like, actually, instead he loved it. Obsessed, actually. "I dislike arrogant people also, and those who belittle others. Those who don't get to know someone and judge them. My hobbies include solving mysteries, or puzzles even, training, creating new jutsus, and learning new jutsus. My dream is…to protect and serve my loved ones." he said quietly, but his friends and sensei heard. Namine smiled sadly at him, knowing what he meant. To Kuranai and Sakura, they just put away in their minds to question later.

"Good. Namine, you can be next." truthfully, she was only interested in the blonde girl since she was introduced at the last minute and never met her before. That saying, she never really hung out or got to know Sandalio or Sakura, but she at least knew them a little. All senseis knew their students before being assigned to them.

"Ok. My name is Namine, greetings to you all." she smiled sweetly, and everyone smiled back. "I like drawing, quiet, peace, my friends and family, and animals. I hate extreme violence but I understand that violence is needed to balance the world, and I hate it when people use or manipulate others. My hobbies include drawing, cuddling with my boyfriend, being with my friends and family, and just thinking. My dream is to live long enough to see peace envelop the world." she said politely and serenely.

All Sakura could think was, 'She really IS Innocence incarnate!' while Sandalio smiled at his friend, and Kuranai almost pitied her. She looked too small, fragile, and innocent to cause any harm. However, when she looked more closely, while still paying attention to Sakura talking, she saw that Namine carried a deep sadness and regret within her, but with that sadness her blue orbs also portrayed a fire as strong as any strong-willed person she knew and immediately Kuranai figured out that she was stronger than she looked.

"Good, Sakura. I'm glad you got out of your fan girl phase." she eyed the girl knowingly and the pinkette laughed a bit, while blushing.

"Thank you, Kuranai-sensei." said the ex-fan girl.

"All right. Meet me back here, tomorrow at six A.M sharp! Then we will see if you are good enough to be genin." the genjutsu specialist spoke ominously while shimmering out of their view.

"What the hell did that mean!" Sandalio burst out, and blushed. He definitely had been hanging around his sister for too long.

With Team 12: (ALMOST DONE!)

"Ok, you brats are now officially under my…'care'. However, I don't want you little maggots whining, or you will receive proper punishment! Now, we might as well introduce ourselves. I'm Anko Mitarashi and I'm your new sensei." she said, pretty much unnecessarily as they all knew who she was, except Yuffie, and that she was their sensei. "I like dango, training, hunting, pain, and causing pain. I hate perverts and if I see one I will punish them severely. My hobbies include helping out Ibiki in the Interrogation Department in my spare time, hunting, eating danga with my friend, and punishing perverts. Oh, and killing. My dream is to hunt down a snake and murder it violently!" she chirped happily. "You, new girl! You're next!"

"I'm Yuffie Kisaragi, also known as the White Rose of Wutai, my home. I like pranking, training, treasure, and tricking people. Oh, and my friends! Right now I'm pissed off at my dad." she paused before adding. "I dislike men who are too touchy-touchy. I don't mind flirting, or even perverts, since I'm pretty much a big pervert myself. Anyway, I hate it when people look down at others, fathers who turn their home into pretty much a tourist attraction, fathers who try to rule their daughters lives, fathers who think they know it all, fathers who try to restrict his daughter's freedom, arrogant assholes, etc. It's a long list." she explained when her team looked confused at the 'etc' "Anyway, my hobbies include searching for treasure, stealing treasure, training, pranking, hanging with my friends, etc. Once again, a long list."

"O-kay! Looks like someone has father-daughter relationship issues! Anyway, next is Buggy!" Shino looked annoyed but quickly hid the emotion.

"My name is SHINO Aburame, and I like peace, insects, my friends, and family. I dislike insects being harmed, and over-confident opponents. My hobbies include collecting insects for my collection and reserve, and my dream is to take over as clan head one day, being known as the strongest Aburame with the most collection." no one commented on how creepy it was, though Yuffie did have to open her mouth.

"Wait, wait? Why do you need insects?" she asked, curious. His reply was short, and frankly creeped her out.

"Kikaichu insects live inside me for my chakra so they fight for me."

"You know…That's really creepy." the Aburame was disappointed one of Ulrica and Sandalio's friends was so quick to judge. "But that's also pretty damn cool!" she slapped him on the back, gently, but it sent him to the ground. She grimaced comically. "Uh, sorry! I forgot how my strength is!" she laughed, falling back but catching herself before she actually caught herself.

"Ok, you guys are both weird as hell." Anko sweat dropped when the bug user glared at the foreign ninja. "Anyway, Hyuuga you're up!" Hinata blushed but nodded.

"I'm Hinata Hyuuga, and I like flowers, my friends, peace, and my little sister. I dislike some of my clan members, violence, and war. My hobbies include pressing flowers, being with my friends, and training with my friends. My goal is help my cousin, while my dream is to correct my clan's wrongs when I become the next clan head."

"Good, you brats, while weird, are a good bunch of maggots. Now, come to the Forest of Death tomorrow where I will judge you and see if you 'tough' bunch are really all that!" she cackled as she left, leaving them stranded in the middle of the said deadly forest.

"Awwww, shit! That psycho left us here! Bitch!" she shouted and jumped when she heard a loud hiss to her left. "All right, let's get the hell out of here!" her team mates couldn't agree more and they all worked together to leave, unaware their sensei was watching them quietly.

**Hey! I'm done with this chapter and I uploaded it NOW because I'm leaving tomorrow and I don't want to leave you guys hanging. You guys are lucky I'm nice!**

**Reno: Nice is what I'd call it.**

**Shut it! Anyway, (hehe, funny thought. If the real characters could actually come in and see what we make them do, they would all go homicidal on us, tehe)**

**Itachi: Unfortunately we can't now because the author's hold the power.**

**THAT'S RIGHT! Anyway, love you all and I hope you guys have an awesome spring break if you have it at your school even. I will post the ages and in a few chapters I will explain what happened to Rikku, Vincent, Fran, and the Hell Wolves, but for now it remains a mystery. But yeah, I still have to pack so I'll catch you all later. Also:**

**ALL MY ITALY FANS, WATCH OUT! I'M COMING YOUR WAY! :D**

**Love you all! (in the friendly way) Also, I got all the pairings figured out (kinda) but you guys will have to watch who gets with who. I think one couple is obvious so I'll just say that Larxene and Axel are together. When she said that she stalks him, she actually meant it but she's allowed to because he doesn't mind. -wink wink- Ok, really have to go! See ya guys later! **

**Axel: 24**

**Larxene: 23**

**Sandalio/Ulrica: 13**

**Kiba/Sakura/Ino/Shino/Chouji/Shika/Hinata/Sasuke: 13**

**Gaara: 13**

**Yuna: 14 (Not introduced yet)**

**Rikku: 22 (Missing)**

**Fran: 26 (Missing)**

**Vincent: 27 (Missing) *Dang he's OLD XD**

**Kakashi: 26**

**Paine: 15 (not introduced yet)**

**Soul: 14**

**Maka: 13**

**Tsubaki: 14 (Not introduced yet)**

**Black*Star: 13 (Not introduced)**

**Iruka: 25**

**Anko: 24**

**Namine: 12**

**Yuffie: 13**

**Roxas: 15 (Not introduced)**


	13. Chapter 13

**! Ok, I know it's been awhile, but that's NO reason for people to kill me! –eyes torches and sharp items nervously- No need to get violent here! I just got lost in Italy and just now got back-**

**Jaden: Wait, but you've been back since…when did you guys get back from Italy? March? Or April?**

**Just NOW, Jaden. I just got back NOW. HINT! HINT! JADEN! You're gonna get me killed by-AH! **

**Jaden: Oh, you mean you were trying to hide the fact that you've been neglecting your story! **

**Paine: I think you're too late in realizing that.**

**Jaden: Nope! Saryna just needs to be punished! That's why I did that.**

**Paine: And now you know something horrible is going to happen to you now, right?**

**Jaden: Is that supposed to be some kind of foreshadowing? -_-'''**

**-back from killer and angry readers- Crap! Jeez, I'm SORRY! I won't do it again! I just got a strange kind of writer's block and then I was stuck with homework from school. I think I flunked English, but seriously his grading system is HARSH. But, enough about my lifestory. I'll get started on the story now. By the way, Italy WAS amazing. I'm thinking about going back again, but I might save my money to go to Australia instead, or Japan. To anyone who reads this story and lives in Australia: Is it really true they banned swearing there? Holy mackerals! I always wanted to live there but I don't I could stand being arrested everyday…-_-''' ANYWHO! I think I better get on with the story now. BTW: I'M WRITING THIS ON MY NEW LAPTOP! IT'S A~MAAAAAZING! –cough- Sorry, back to the show!**

**Paine: Dammit, she's hyper…**

**OF COURSE I AM! XD**

**Ccebling: Lol I kinda had a bit of trouble understanding your review. If you man Ryo as in Shou's older brother than how do they look alike? And yeah, I'm starting to think it IS anime law for females to be bipolar. Pisses me off, lol. ANYWHO thanks for reviewing on my story! And I apologize for taking so long!**

**trotha: Thanks! I did have fun in Italy and OMFG you are right! Their ice cream is delicious! Although I got mixed up and told people it had hardly any sugar. XD OH WELL.I got them to eat the damn gelato at least. XD I got plenty of pictures from Italy but in a lot of places we were not allowed to, and the Bone Mausoleum was one of them. Tear…Lol, but it was neat! A lot of people were freaked out because it WAS a little bit creepy. They took the bones of long dead monks and created skeletons with them, made picture frames out of their bone, bone chandeliers, and a LOT of skulls. It was COOL! At least to me. At the very end was a skeleton of the grim reaper. XD I hope to God I don't get stalked down and shot by them because I don't want to disrespect them or the spirits of the monks by saying this. O.O Also, it's funny when you mentioned Italians attitudes towards Americans. Lol a group was called idiato Americans, or something like that. A lot were glaring at us, and I swear we were going to be killed over there because of our loudness. -_-''' Hehe, although a lot really nice to us whenever we talked to them. No offense to any readers from Italy. I love your country btw! Also, we didn't see any Mafia (though they could have been hiding…hmmm.) but we did lose someone ONCE. We found her again, after quite a few searching. Our tour guide hopped onto a bike for her. And a bike as in a motor bike lol. Yeah, Elizabeth was amazing! XD Look on Youtube for Italy Trip: O Sole Mio and you'll see two people from our group singing the song she taught us on the bus. If you do though, be forewarned: Camera handleship is NOT my forte. PS: Chili? You had CHILI! I LOVE CHILI! IT IS THE BOOOOMB! Sorry…**

**SparkLuxLucios****: Lol I didn't see anyone who fit that description while in Detroit. XD Sorry, although I would have if I could have. And yeah, you do. I only payed to go ONCE however, and that was at the tourist shop at the bottom of Mt. Vesuvius (which if any of you guys ever go to Italy DO NOT CLIMB IT! YOU WILL DIE AND YOUR LEGS WILL TURN TO JELLO!) I almost died TWICE on the trip. Once from climbing Vesuvius, and the second time while in Capri (which is a REALLY beautiful place) while climbing to Tiberius' palace. I'm not ashamed to admit this but I was the last to get there and I cried quite a few times. IT WAS STEEP, OK! IT WAS STEEP AND HARD TO CLIMB AND MY LEGS HURT DAMMIT! –cough- sorry. But yeah…Do not climb Vesuvius. **

**FFwatchdog: Yes, we realize that people are not born with multiple pigments in their hair. HOWEVER, if you pay close attention: In anime, lots of people ARE born with more than one hair color. Example: Jaden Yuki from Yugioh GX. Also, people are not born with PINK hair, or GREEN hair, blue hair, or purple hair, or silver hair, but in anime and games people ARE. Besides, this is fanfiction, meaning while some sense of reality is appreciated, we can pretty much do what we want in our stories. I could list a whole bunch of anime characters who are born with the aforementioned colors, but I'm pretty sure you already know a bunch. ;D Thanks for reading my story if you got past Chapter One and the whole born with multiple pigments in hair thing lol. And you are right, however. In reality it is unheard of. **

**SurixNinja: YAY! I'M SOMEONE'S HERO! And thank you! SOMEONE ELSE WHO UNDERSTANDS! And thank you for liking my story! ;D **

**Jaden: Ok, now time to write!**

**Oh yeah…Ok! So, story time! –sees money hungry lawyers- GET BEHIND ME SATAN! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! BACK! BACK YE DEVILISH FIENDS! –lawyers walk away mumbling- Jeez…**

**Sephiroth: -_-''' You're insane.**

**PLEASE TAKE ME TO YOUR LEADER! TELL HER I WILL SURRENDER! SHE'S MY ALIEN GIRLFRIEND! **

**Sephiroth: What the hell!**

**Eh he, Simple Plan, My Alien. LOVE IT! Lol, then again I love a lot of songs. XD Anyway…TO THE MD MOBILE! I MEAN STORY!**

"I hate our sensei!" came the voices of several genin. Yuffie was black and blue all over, Sandalio was twitching, Shino looked pissed off, Namine had a huge sweat drop forming, Ulrica was grinning and stretching, while her teammates looked dead, and so on. The only one who looked fine, besides Ulrica, was Team 10.

"You guys all look as if you went through Hell and worse." Ino asked, worried about her friends.

"You don't know the half of it, blondie." Yuffie groaned as she moved a little bit and immediately her body started hurting even more. "That's it, Life I bid thee well! I cannot take this pain anymore!" with that she lifted up her huge shuriken and immediately people jumped her to prevent her from going through with the deed.

Ino sweat dropped as she stared at the scene. Was she serious? Or just playing around. Her question was answered by the even more in pain ninja as she gritted out through clenched teeth:

"I was joking you idiots. Now my sprained ribs became broken ribs. Damn, even Sephiroth wasn't THIS cruel in training. Sure a few explosives, some dead team mates, a little torture, and a lot of basics, BUT THIS WAS STRAIGHT UP INSANE DIABOLICAL TORTURE!"

"Who the hell did YOU end up with, and what did he do to you?" Ulrica was curious and grinned when Shino twitched.

"Anko Mitarashi and you cannot imagine the horror she put us through." You could hear barely restrained anger in his voice however the twitch he had became worse when Ulrica cheered.

"I LOVE Anko-neechan!" she clapped. Of course, she was glad she had Larxene as her sensei, as her training techniques are more fun.

"Ulrica, I love you to death and you're absolutely adorable, but not now." Yuffie groaned from the ground. Sakura sighed as she started to heal the poor girl.

"What did she do?" wondered the pinkette as she winced at the strange ninja's battle wounds.

"Oh, just leaving us in the middle of a forest called the Forest of DEATH, then sending tigers, snakes, and insects after us who wanted to EAT us! In fact, I did get swallowed by a snake. It was _fun._ Then Hinata was mistaken for a tiger's cub and was kidnapped, so Shino and I had to rescue her from the stupid clan, then we had to run away because they ended up being too strong and pissed off after we did rescue Hinata, and then we had to hide! DAMMIT IT ALL TO HELL WE HAD TO COVER OURSELVES IN TIGER PISS IN ORDER TO NOT BE FOUND!" Yuffie all but screamed and then groaned immediately after her ribs started to hurt.

"Wow…And you passed?" a nod from the tired team was the answer. Hinata had by then passed out by Sandalio, who was blushing up a storm.

"At least you guys were able to take a shower before coming here." Namine said sympathetically.

"Oh shut it…" came her friend's reply as she finally gave into temptation and fell onto the ground. "So what did you guys have to do?" Ulrica grinned as she thought about Larxene's test.

"Weeeell! It was actually pretty fun!" her two team mates fell down at her statement, and then groaned from the pain. "Larxene has us do a survival test with a 35% survival rate! Her and the Organization usually use this type of survival training. It was the first time I ever went through it, though we went through similar…" she paused and smiled before nodding. "Yep! We had to dodge several kunai that were wired by a timer, and once you dodged those you had to dodge roll to a wooden shield which you had to use to block the arrows that were thrown in different directions that you didn't know unless you stayed REEEEAAALLY still. Then you had to quickly throw the shield at an enemy dummy before the shield exploded into flames and the dummy transformed into a spiky dummy of doom (Kiba found that out the hard way) and went flying at you. Then you had to leap into the trees to prevent your feet from being chopped off from the laser that was activated by the dummy being killed, then leap from the tree to on the water because there were enemies (aka random missile weapons being thrown at you from high tops) in the trees, and then you had to dodge the creatures in the water from eating you. You had to do this by concentrating chakra to your feet and have to constantly move. The toughest and meanest creature was the giant squid, though I have NO clue how Larxene got a squid in freshwater…Anyway, we had to move across the lake to the opposite side where you had to fight Larxene herself, but that was after we all passed the main course. We had to do the second part together." She said this all with a wide smile on her face while her two team mates had, like Hinata, passed out.

"Dude…I think you guys had the worse test." Soul looked at Kiba and Jesse, wincing in sympathy. Yep, they were unfortunate motherf**kers.

"Why?" at this everyone, except the unconscious people, fell down.

"Never mind…So what did Team 7 have to go through?" asked Sandalio and Sasuke smirked.

"Well, we learned Jaden isn't a very good liar." The said boy pouted and crossed his arms while turning his head to the side.

"Hmph! You just had to bring that up didn't you?" Sasuke smirked and explained to the few wondering.

"Kakashi told us not to eat breakfast today but we all, well…besides Jaden, thought that it was a little odd that we shouldn't eat anything when we would need the nourishment for the training. So we all ate breakfast."

"I thought you said that Jaden didn't…" Sandalio was caught off by Maka.

"Yeah, Jaden ate breakfast but he didn't even think of the reason why Kakashi-sensei told us not to." Jesse laughed at his pouting friend.

"Always thinkin' with your stomach, huh, Jay?" the said boy stuck his tongue out at his blue haired friend.

"I can't go without breakfast! It's the most important meal of the day!" Jaden struck a hero pose but quickly deflated at Ulrica.

"Apparently so is lunch, dinner, the snacks in between, and dessert. Do you even get up in time for breakfast?" the group laughed playfully and Jaden looked guilty as his teammates glared.

"Funny story bout dat…"

"Jaden didn't wake up until 10 a.m. and didn't arrive to the training area until 11:30…Kakashi and him pretty much arrived at the same time." Soul smirked at Maka, who was tapping her foot angrily on the ground.

"Bakas!" she growled, eyes shut as she crossed her arms and continued to tap her foot. A tick mark appeared on her forehead as she realized she would have to deal with this every day until she made Chunin or until she was called back to the Organization or Soul Society.

"Hehe…Anyway, we pretty much had to kick K-sensei's butt as a team and we did with no problem!" Jaden smiled brightly and Jesse laughed.

"Something went wrong, didn't it, Jay?"

"Yeah…He…HE BUTT RAPED SASUKE, SOUL, AND ME WITH HIS FINGERS!" the brunette wailed while Maka giggled as her male teammates grew depressed at the memory.

"He used Thousand Years of Pain, didn't he?" Ulrica giggled as she tried to control herself. Sasuke, Soul, and Jaden all nodded glumly.

"Stupid Orochimaru-wannabe…" Sasuke growled as he crossed his arms and turned his head to the side.

"Well, our test wasn't that bad either. Kuranai-sensei tested us with her genjutsu. We had to find the real book is a midst of fake copies. Like I said, it wasn't that hard." Sandalio commented and closed his eyes to meditate. "I suspect it will all get more complicated from here."

"I agree. We have to up our training by a whole lot!" Ulrica grinned while some groaned, and others agreed.

"You're insane, you know that right?" Yuffie lifted up her head as she stated this to the half-demon, who grinned.

"I know this already, oh sister of mine!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Team 8 (Because what's a story without a love triangle?)

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty!" Kiba growled demonically as Akamaru sniffed for the demon. Kiba sported several scratches on his face, along with Akamaru. Jesse was shaking his head as his teammates both chuckled insanely.

"That damn cat is gonna get on my last nerves! Here you damn cat! So I can make a pair of mittens from your fur!" of course, a hat would probably be better but you see the point. Ulrica, Kiba, and Akamaru were gonna commit kittycide. (Or kitty murder)

"Ya'll just need ta know how to handle the poor gal!" Jesse held up a hand as a signal for them to stay still and they listened. The other three saw as Jesse walked a bit from them and kneel down. "Here, lil' fella. I'm not gonna hurt ya none." He reached into his jacket and pulled out some cat treats. Shuffling a few into his hand he laid them into the ground. He didn't move for a while, and just as the others were about to breathe again, they saw Tora hesitantly appear from underneath some bushes, with some leaves hiding her forehead. She sniffed the air carefully, stared at the blunette then slowly moved to the treats. She crouched as she ate the treats quickly but savoring the taste. Her mistress (the cruel woman!) always gave her treats but they were not as good as these that the stranger gave her. She started purring when her new friend started petting her softly and she leaned into the touch.

"Puurr, puuuurrrrr" Jesse chuckled as he lifted up the animal and Ulrica's jaw dropped.

"Wha…but it…and she…and we…then you…but how? It was…OMG THAT WAS AWESOME!" Ulrica made sure to keep her voice down so not to frighten the poor thing again as they walked outside the small forest.

"Ulrica, you happen to forget that besides being an animal lover, I have two crystal cat beasts in my deck and they like to appear in the real world a lot where I need to take care of them like regular cats. Well, not so regular as one is pink and the other is a tiger with a large horn on his forehead and they can both talk…but that's all 'sides the point! The point is, I know how to handle animals. Though…Jim is a bit better than I when it comes to the more wild ones like crocs, snakes, and such." Ulrica smiled sheepishly while rubbing the back of her head.

"Yeah, I remember now. You have the special touch." Ulrica grinned at her blue-headed friend who grinned back. Kiba pouted at being ignored while the two love birds flirted.

"Well, you would know Ulrica." He winked while she giggled.

"Wait a minute! Not to be nosy or anything, but what do you mean _she should know_? You guys haven't…." Kiba winked twice, clicked his tongue, and nudged Ulrica in the ribs, "you know." His friends stared at him in amusement.

"No, we don't know what you're implin' lil' buddy." Jesse chucked as the Inuzuka blushed further.

"Um…well…By, uh… 'special touch' I presume you mean…well…uh, you know…uh, _sex_." He looked around and said the word in a whispered voice. Ulrica threw her head back and laughed.

"Just kiddin', Kiba. We know what you were implying and no, we haven't done anything of the sort. No, what I meant by magic touch was that Jesse is amazing with his hands. I mean massages. You should try it sometime. Since you're a friend, Jesse would probably charge you for free the first time." Kiba blushed and shook his head.

"I'm, ah, good." He blushed more and shook his head as his friends laughed. "Can we stop with the underlying messages, PLEASE?"

"All right, all right." They saw Larxene waiting by the Hokage Tower and the team all walked up to the mission room. Jesse frowned as he felt Tora shiver in terror. "I just wish we didn't have to give the poor gal to that horrid woman! She shouldn't be allowed pets at all!" although they were still mad at the cat, the other three couldn't help but pity the poor creature. It wasn't her fault she had a terrifying mistress.

As the team walked into the room they came across a strange sight. Madame Shijimi had a red, puffy face and was sneezing. When she caught site of Tora she screamed, backing away.

"Keep my precious away from me! For some strange reason I have gathered an illness that makes me sneeze and puff out whenever I'm near fur! I-I-ACHOOOO!" she sneezed and Tora snuggled into Jesse's arms in pure fright. The poor thing would have nightmares for weeks. "Dear Hokage, is there any way to give the cat to someone who would care for my baby?' Sarutobi lifted an eyebrow as he stared at Jesse, who looked clueless. It seemed the rest of his team caught onto that look ad snickered. Finally the blunette figured it out.

"Wha? But I can't! I already have to deal with my crystal beasts whenever they feel like coming into this dimension, I can't afford…" Tora mewled at Jesse as she looked at him and his heart broke. He sighed and gently freed his right hand before rubbing it through his hair. "Fine." He knew he was going to regret this.

"Well, on other news, here's a new mission for you guys." Before Larxene could grab it, Ulrica hurried up there and took it.

"Clean out a shed for an old couple? What the hell old man? You should really know that our teams and the other Rookies can handle higher crap, right?" Sarutobi sighed and wiped his face.

"It's mandatory, Ulrica."

"Mandatory my ass…You want to see us suffer don't you?" Sarutobi smiled at her and she growled. "Old men and having nothing better to do then make kids suffer…" the people in the room all sweatdropped at her rant and Larxene interrupted.

"I think, for the sanitary of Konoha and the team, we can do a C-Ranked mission. Kiba, Jesse, and Ulrica are more than ready for it." Larxene had at this point taken out her throwing knives and were inspecting them, a smirk curling on her face as she glanced sideways at the sweating Hokage.

"Um, oh hey! Lookie here, a C-Rank mission! Hehe…" he coughed and grew serious. "Ok, here's the status: A bridge builder is building a bridge in the Land of Wave, however he traveled here recently for some supplies (*cough*sake*coughcough*) and wants to be escorted back as he is afraid of bandits attacking him and stealing his supplies." He coughed a bit at this part which made the team in front of him sweat drop. "Anyway, I'll call the builder in now. Tazuna, you may come in." suddenly a door opened and an old man that was holding a bottle of sake came in and looked at his escorts.

"These are 'em? How da hell do ya'll think to protect me when *hic* your just a buncha brats *hiccup*." He took a gulp out of the bottle and stared at them of the corner of his eyes. "And *hic* what's with the blue hair? He looks like some pretty boy-" he quickly stopped when a killer intent was suddenly released at him. He realized it came from the girl by the blue haired boy.

"Don't **EVER insult Jesse-kun! Do you hear me!**" Tazuna nodded and the K.I. disappeared as the girl smiled. "Good!" Jesse himself had to restrain himself from attacking the old man. But he decided he would get him back later. Grinning at the thought, he introduced the team.

"Thanks, Ulrica-chan, though you didn't hafta go demonic on 'im. Anyway, I'm Jesse Anderson, the other boy is Kiba Inuzuka while Akamaru is the dog on his head, and this pretty lady right here is Ulrica of the Hell Wolf Tribe. This is our sensei, Larxene Hikari." Larxene grinned sadistically at Tazuna, who started sweating at the team. Maybe they would get him safely home after all.

"Anyway, we leave today so everyone pack and meet up at the Southeast gate in 30! Dismiss!" the group immediately returned to their two separate homes. Jesse, Ulrica, and Larxene to their home, and then Kiba and Akamaru to theirs. (**Ack, too many 'ands')**

Anyway, let's all pretend a half hour passed by so we can hurry up to the fun part, hm?

"Is everyone ready to go?" Larxene asked her team and the builder, who all nodded.

"Yeah, so what are we waiting for? Let's GO!" Ulrica grinned as she charged ahead with her team in the back shaking their heads.

"Ulrica, you don't know the way so I don't feel safe with you leading." Kiba teased while his friend stuck her tongue out.

"Yeah but since I'm here, no one would get bored if we do get lost!" she replied back cheekily.

"Oi, brat. Take Kiba's advice and get back here. We're going to do a basic formation. Kiba I want you in the front, Jesse on Tazuna's left side, Ulrica on the right side, while I take the back." Larxene ordered and her students immediately obeyed.

They traveled like that for a while, and Ulrica was bored out of her mind. To pass time she had started throwing a kunai up in the air and catching it, the repeating the process. Kiba was also bored, but alert. Looking for any possible enemies he kept his senses open and was on the lookout. Jesse was much the same as Kiba, but he was conversing with his crystal beasts in their spirit form, which made Tazuna wonder if the kid was all there since it looked as if he was talking to himself. Larxene alert the whole time, sensing something was wrong with the mission. Tazuna was acting suspicious, jumping at every little thing. It made her think that more than just bandits were after him. She was going to comment on it, but felt two presences coming up. They were hidden in a genjutsu, a bad one at that. It was a puddle, though it hadn't rained in days. She was going to be subtle about it and test her student's skills in battle when Ulrica decided to end her boredom.

"OMG IT'S A FRIGGIN PUDDLE! AND EVEN THOUGH IT HASN'T RAINED FOR DAYS AND IT'S SUSPICIOUS I'M SO GONNA PLAY IN IT!"(translation: OMG it's a horrible genjutsu now I'm gonna fight the two to end my boredom) with that that half-demon jumped 'into' the puddle when she really dispelled the genjutsu, forcing the two ninja hiding into defense. "Finally!"

"Ulrica! I was hoping to use those two to test your guys' teamwork, dammit!" the blonde woman sighed as her sister attacked the two demon brothers.

"Hey, I'm bored!" was her reply back. She didn't go show any flashy moves, as she felt it would be stupid to waste all her strength on the two Chunin. Instead, she stuck to mostly Taijutsu, while using her fire abilities to create two chakrams, like Axel. She jumped back and grinned, while spinning them a bit. "And my boredom…Is about to go away in a single, hehe, _blast_." She then charged forward at the two brothers and created a clone, who took on one brother. She swung her left charkram at her opponent, who leaned back to dodge it. He countered with an attack of his weapon, which was a detachable claw with poison on the tips. Ulrica had noticed that the two used teamwork to kill their opponents, so she had ordered her clone mentally to drive the two apart and it was working. The half-demon used her weapons to block the attacks thrown at her and then went to offense quickly to drive her opponent back. Soon, the two brothers were getting tired from the half-demon's attacks. Ulrica suddenly dispelled her clone and used ninja wire to tie the two brothers, who had unknowingly backed into a tree.

"All right, Larxene-sensei! Your turn! Boredom cleared!" she then struck a pose with her left hand on her hips, legs slightly spread, and a sideways peace sign over her right eye. Larxene vowed never to never let the redhead watch Sailor Moon ever again if she had a say in it.

Larxene then started to question the two brothers and found out that they were in fact, after Tazuna. They were in league with Zabuza Momochi and his protégé, Haku Momochi. Ulrica had perked up at the news of more people to fight.

"Can I fight Za-"

"NO." Larxene growled at the girl, who pouted cutely before perking up.

"Oh well, then Jesse-kun can! Or he can fight the Haku dude. And Kiba and I could watch Tazuna." Larxene growled at her sister. She was too much like her dammit!

"Or you three can protect the old man and I can take on Zabuza, while Jesse takes on Haku."

"What about me?" Kiba also pouted along with Ulrica. Larxene turned to him.

"In this mission you and Akamaru are actually best suited to protect Tazuna, as you guys can sniff anyone who gets near him in case they decide to blind us. Same with Ulrica, as she has heightened senses also. Jesse, however, should fight Haku since his moves would be better suited against fighting an opponent, and not guarding. However, I don't think he's hat Zabuza's level quite yet." The team thought about their teacher's explanation and nodded. It did make since. "Now, I'll call in Konoha ANBU to get these two back to Konoha. Meanwhile, we continue." She summoned a ninja dog and gave him a scroll to carry to Sarutobi. It quickly disappeared in a flash, so the team took that as a sign they could leave.

**Ok, I know this is short chapter and I owe you guys for my…uh…procrastination. So as a deal for this I'll give you all a sneak preview of the future. I decided on some of the pairings, and some may be obvious.**

**Axel/Larxene**

**Ulrica/Jesse (I'm sorry, I WAS gonna pair Ulrica up with Kiba but then things changed. Ya'll know how it is)**

**Kiba/Yuffie**

**Namine/Roxas**

**Kakashi/Anko**

**Iruka/OC (probably actually either Jinchuuriki, half-demon, or full demon…Maybe even a Bijuu XD )**

**Sandalio/Hinata AT FIRST then it changes to Sandalio/Shelke (if you ever played FF7: Dirge of Cerberus you know her. If you haven't look her up. She's a cool chick and an awesome fighter)**

**Gaara/Hinata**

**Sakura/Lee**

**Neji/TenTen **

**Sasuke/Blair (I can't WAIT until Blair is introduced! HEHEHE)**

**Ino/Chouji**

**Shika/Temari**

**Kankuro/Rikku (Lol, I'm not sure how old Kankuro is, but I'm judging 16-18 so yes Rikku is a year or two older. No problem with that though. My bro is five years younger than his wife)**

**Shino/OC (also probably either demon or had a rough past…haven't decided)**

**Soul/Maka**

**Anyway, those are probably some of the pairings. I haven't forgotten Vinnie or Fran, but don't you worry about them. Now, as you have all noticed Fran, Vincent, Rikku, and the wolves are all missing. That will come into explanation soon, but not for a few chapters. For now you will have to wonder. I already know what happened and have it all planned out, but it might change. Anyway, I decided Team 8 for the wave mission, since it would be funny for Ulrica, a half-demon, to meet Zabuza, a human-demon. (My word for a human who people think to be demon…Like Zuzu!) **

**Now, you might be wondering why Zabuza and Haku aren't up in the pairing list. It's because…well…Sorry all fans of the two but they might now make it in this story. Now, don't get me wrong I love those two to death, and wished they hadn't died but…as much as I hate it…Characters HAVE to die. I already have a few in mind who I'm gonna off, reluctantly mind you, and I really don't want to. But to have a good story you can't always have happy moments otherwise it isn't a good story. I like humor and no dying like that rest of you, but I want a story that will mean something other than comic relief. I let this story be mostly all good fun, but all good things come to an end…Like Vincent and Fran. *SPOILER* Anyway, yeah…I hate it though…**

**Anyway, enough of my rants! I love you all, and thank you for being patient with me. I am NOT abandoning this story. Like I said in the beginning, their maybe random times when I won't update, and it might take me months to update, but I shall NEVER abandon this story…Unless I die, cause if that happens then you are all screwed. Unless someone else picks up my work…ANYWAY, school starts soon. Yay…So I probably will be updating more. (Summer time is FREE time! I've been having fun just being lazy XD) Anyway, good night everyone! Enjoy the story and review if you want!**


End file.
